Mine to Take
by thirteenthgarnet
Summary: Nafsu. Cinta. Obsesi. Hanya seberapa jauh kau akan melangkah untuk memiliki satu-satunya orang yang paling kau inginkan? [KAISOO. Kai x Kyungsoo. GS/YAOI. Mature Content. NC.]
1. Sinopsis

**Mine to Take**

 _[Sinopsis]_

* * *

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And others

Rated: M

* * *

 _Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

 _Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

 _Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Do Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ada yang mengawasinya. Tidak hanya mengawasi—namun membuntutinya. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang parah. Kecelakaan itu mengakhiri karir menarinya dan memaksa dia melarikan diri kembali ke Busan. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa penguntitnya adalah penyebab kecelakaan itu, dan Kyungsoo takut bahwa sang penguntit tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya sebelum dia mati.

Ketika seseorang menerobos masuk ke apartemennya di Busan, Kyungsoo meminta bantuan kepada satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya bisa melindunginya—Kim Jongin, mantan kekasihnya. Dua jiwa yang hilang, mereka sama-sama pernah tenggelam dalam badai keinginan dan gairah. Tapi Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh. Dia bergabung dengan militer, menghilang dari hidupnya. Kyungsoo mencurahkan semua emosinya dalam dunia seni tari, mencoba untuk melupakan Jongin.

Sekarang Jongin adalah salah satu orang paling sukses di Korea Selatan. Kaya, penuh motivasi dan menyimpan rahasia gelap, dia setuju untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Jongin akan melindunginya dari bahaya yang mengintai di kegelapan, tapi Jongin ingin lebih dari sekedar penjaga bagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin menginginkannya. Dan dia akan mengambilnya. Perpisahan selama bertahun-tahun telah mengubah Jongin, mengeraskannya. Dia bukan lagi seorang anak miskin dari jalanan. Sekarang, ia dapat memiliki apapun-atau siapapun-yang ia inginkan. Dan sekarang wanita yang selalu dia ingin baru saja datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi lagi.

Nafsu. Cinta. Obsesi.

Hanya seberapa jauh kau akan melangkah untuk memiliki satu-satunya orang yang paling kau inginkan?

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

Hello guys.. sekarang gua bawain remake dari salah satu novel karya Cynthia Eden. Ini novel genrenya mirip-mirip Fifty Shade of Grey tapi lebih misterius. Gua baca ini sampe keringetan *berlebihan!haha* jadi intinya gua ingin berbagi sama kalian sekaligus menambah daftar ff kaisoo. Ini seri pertama dari MINE Series, yang isinya

#1 Mine to Take

#2 Mine to Keep

#3 Mine to Hold

#4 Mine to Crave

#5 Mine to Have

#5.5 Sinful Secrets

#6 Mine to Protect

Tuhkan dari judul serinya aja udah ketebak ga bakal gimana ceritanya? Penuh misteri dan yang jelas seru dan _hot_ XD

.

 **So, mau lanjut?**

 **Review dear**

.

 ** _-Kimchi_**


	2. Prolog

**Mine to Take**

 _[Prolog]_

* * *

Darah bertetesan masuk ke matanya. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, dan dia berusaha melawannya, berusaha untuk bebas.

Tapi dia tak sanggup.

Terjebak.

Logam itu telah melilit tubuhnya. Mencengkeramnya dalam cengkeraman yang terlalu erat dan keras. Dan setiap gerakan yang dia buat hanya menyebabkannya terluka bahkan semakin parah. Dia berteriak untuk meminta bantuan, tapi tak ada seorangpun di sana untuk menyelamatkannya. Hujan turun, menghantam kaca depan yang pecah. Mobilnya berputar-putar, lagi dan lagi. Menuruni lereng. Akankah ada siapapun dari jalan itu bisa melihatnya?

"Aku di sini!" Dia berteriak lagi.

Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya sakit. Pecahan kaca semuanya ada di sekitarnya. Darah dan air hujan bercampur di wajahnya.

Dia memohon pertolongan sampai suaranya rusak.

Sampai hujan itu berhenti.

Sampai rasa sakit itu akhirnya berhenti.

Di sana tidak ada yang tersisa, kecuali kegelapan.

Dalam kegelapan itu bahkan dia mendengar suaranya.

"Aku di sini...aku memilikimu."

Dan ketika dia mendengarnya dia ketakutan.

.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Sebenernya gua masih bingung nentuin ff ini mau GS atau YAOI.

Kalian pada mau **GS** atau **YAOI**?

Dan buat yang udah baca diam yaa sayangs ssttttt. Ga seru kalo dikasih spoiler biar yang lain pada penasaran haha. Apa harusnya gua kasih tahu di tengah2 aja ya wkwkwkk

.

.

 _-kimchi_


	3. Chapter 1

**Mine to Take**

 _[Chapter One]_

* * *

 _WARNING! Baca perlahan. Nikmati. Pahami._

 _._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

 _Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

 _Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Do Kyungsoo menatap gedung di depannya. Menjulang tinggi ke langit. Jendela besar yang berkilauan dalam penerangan. Di sana terlalu banyak lantai baginya untuk dihitung. Tampak lebih seperti sebuah benteng daripada kantor, tempat yang membicarakan kekuasaan, uang dan lebih dari itu.

"Nona." Penjaga pintu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit keprihatinan di matanya. Mungkin karena dia berdiri di tengah jalan, melongo di tempat. Kyungsoo memberikan gelengan cepat, menarik mantel sedikit lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, dan bergegas masuk ke dalam benteng tersebut.

Pria lain menunggu di belakang meja yang berkilauan ketika ia memasuki lobi. Menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, Kyungsoo gugup mencermati kamera keamanan yang mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Dengan hati-hati, dia mendekati meja. "Aku, um, aku sedang mencari Kim Jongin."

Pria itu, di awal dua puluhan dan dalam setelan biru mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyungsoo. "Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" Sebenarnya tidak. Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menuju ke tempat ini. Dua kali di pagi itu. Dia bolak-balik dan hampir pulang ke rumah.

Tapi Kyungsoo membutuhkannya. Dia menegakkan bahu ketika menjawab. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya janji." Mata pria itu menyipit. Kyungsoo segera mengatakan. "Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo dan aku─aku adalah.. teman lamanya." Ok jadi bagian itu tidak sama persis dengan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi dia sedang putus asa. Tidak. Lebih daripada itu. Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Ketika Kyungsoo melakukan pencarian untuk detektif swasta di daerah itu. KIM Securities segera muncul di layar komputer. Segera setelah ia melihat namanya, seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

Kim Jongin.

Beberapa pria meninggalkan tanda pada seorang wanita. Sebuah tanda yang masuk jauh di bawah kulit. Jongin telah menandainya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Perusahaannya adalah jalan keluar dari kisaran harga. Dulu Kyungsoo memiliki semua itu. Lobi itu bahkan beraroma mahal. Namun, setelah kecelakaan tragis itu, hampir segala sesuatu berada di luar jangkauannya.

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia harus meminta Jongin untuk membantunya. Selain itu, mereka sudah _berteman_ , sekali. Sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih. Sebelum semuanya pergi ke neraka.

"Saya tidak berpikir anda memahami betapa sibuknya jadwal Mr. Kim, Madam. Kecuali jika anda ingin berbicara dengan salah satu agen junior di sini, kami akan menemukan seseorang yang siap untuk membantu anda."

Detak jantungnya berdebar di pendengarannya. Seorang agen junior. Tepat. _Well_ , itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Telepon di atas meja pria itu berdering. "Permisi." Dia bergumam sambil meraih telepon. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Pipinya terbakar. Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia bisa meminta Jongin untuk membantunya? Bahwa dia hanya berjalan masuk ke tempat ini dan Jongin akan berada di sana untuknya? Setelah semua waktu yang telah berlalu, dia akan beruntung jika pria itu masih mengingatnya. Kalau saja dia bisa melupakannya.

"Y-ya, sir. Sekarang juga." Kegugupan yang tajam pada suara pria itu, lalu terburu-buru menutup telepon. "Anda datang tepat waktu, Miss Do." Dia mendorong sebuah _clipboard_ ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tanda tangan dulu, kemudian saya akan mengantar anda ke lift."

Sekilas Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke kamera keamanan terdekat. Ketegangan memperkencang bahunya saat ia menuliskan namanya di halaman. Lalu sedikit bergegas menuju lift di sebelah kanan.

 _Jangan lemas. Jangan. Melangkah dengan pelan-pelan. Bagus, pelan._

"Bukan lift yang itu."

"Sebelah sini. Ini lift khusus untuk menuju ruangan Mr. Kim." Karyawan itu menarik _keycard_ dari sakunya. Menggesek di panel elevator. Pintu terbuka, dan ia membimbing Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan naik ke lantai paling atas. Mr Kim sedang menunggu anda."

"Terima kasih."

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo gemetar saat lift naik. Dia berbalik ke sisi lift yang terbuat dari kaca. Menengok keluar menikmati pemandangan kota. Banyak yang bisa berubah bagi seseorang dalam sepuluh tahun. Kamu bisa berubah dari yang tidak ada.. sampai memiliki segalanya. Atau kamu bisa memiliki segalanya.. sampai tidak memiliki apa-apa.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Lift melambat. Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah pintu. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian pintu itu bergeser terbuka. Sepatu flat itu menginjak karpet mewah saat dia melangkah keluar dari lift.

" _Miss_ _Do_?" Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang bergegas ke arahnya.

Si rambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Lewat sini, silahkan."

Jongin telah melihat Kyungsoo di cctv. Ia sudah melihatnya dan sebenarnya ia masih mengingatnya. Well, kau seharusnya selalu mengingat orang pertamamu, bukan? Kyungsoo sudah menjadi orang pertamanya. Sejak dulu, gadis itu sudah menjadi segalanya baginya.

Si rambut pirang membuka pintu mahoni yang berkilauan. "Miss Do di sini, Sir."

 _Jangan lemas._ Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ruangan dan melihatnya.

Orang yang sudah menghantuinya.

Orang yang sudah mengajarinya tentang nikmatnya gairah dan pedihnya kehilangan.

 _Kim Jongin._

Pemilik Kim Securities sedang duduk di belakang meja yang besar. Bersandar pada kursi kokoh yang nyaman. Kepalanya beralih dari dokumen di atas meja saat matanya—masih tajam seperti yang gadis itu ingat—memandangi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Rambutnya hitam segelap tengah malam, di potong dengan sempurna membingkai wajahnya yang angkuh.

Tampan bukanlah kata-kata yang cukup untuk mendiskripsikan Jongin. Itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Seksi. Bahaya. Ya, mungkin itu lebih tepat.

Pintu menutup di belakang Kyungsoo, mengurungnya di dalam ruangan itu bersama Jongin. Pria tan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, dengan langkah pelan dan pasti. Dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil, Kyungsoo menegang, tubuhnya tak berdaya untuk melakukan sebaliknya.

"H- _hello,_ Jongin." Dia benci gagap dalam suaranya. Jongin membuatnya gugup. Selalu begitu.

"Ini sudah lama sekali," kata Jongin, kata-katanya dalam, bergemuruh dalam kegelapan. Suara sempurna dengan tubuh sekeras batu dan wajah yang seksi—suara yang membuat wanita bisa membayangkannya dalam kegelapan. Kyungsoo menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. "Y-ya." Sepuluh tahun tiga bulan. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo menghitungnya.

Sekali lagi Jongin memberi tatapan menilai pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Ada kesadaran dalam tatapannya bahwa dia tidak diharapkan, itu yang Kyungsoo kira. Sensasi itu yang membuatnya mengingat terlalu banyak hal. Ia cukup dekat untuk disentuh. Cukup dekat baginya untuk mencium aroma maskulin yang menempel pada pria itu.

"Kau terlihat baik, Kyungsoo." Sekali lagi, sensasi yang berada dalam tatapan Jongin. Sensasi yang mengatakan bahwa ia tahu keintiman dirinya. Kyungsoo berharap detak jantungnya bisa melambat.

"Tapi sekarang kau di sini tidak untuk mengobrol, bukan?" Dan pria itu berjalan menjauh darinya, melambai kearah Kyungsoo mempersilakan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kita tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol sebelumnya." katanya lembut. Kyungsoo tidak melepas mantel itu, hanya menarik lebih dekat pada tubuhnya.

Sebuah kerutan samar muncul di antara alis Jongin. "Tidak. Kita tidak, bukan? Lebih dari seks yang membara." Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka.

"A-aku di sini juga bukan untuk itu." Yang benar saja. Dia sudah hancur setelah perpisahan terakhirnya dengan Jongin.

Pria itu bersandar di kursinya. Kulit kursi berbunyi di bawahnya. "Tentu. Tidak untuk sekarang.."

Oh tidak, mereka tidak akan. Kyungsoo belum siap untuk merasa terbakar lagi. Lelaki tan itu menepuk-nepuk dagunya. "Kau di sini bukan untuk basa-basi, juga bukan untuk _itu_ , lalu kenapa kau datang mencariku?" Ini adalah di mana Kyungsoo harus memohon. Karena tidak ada cara lain yang dia punya, uang di rekeningnya pun tidak cukup untuk menutupi jasanya. Tidak dengan pria pemilik gedung pencakar langit ini. _Ugh_ , betapa banyak hal yang telah berubah.

"Seseorang sedang mengawasiku." Jongin diam. Sensasi terbendung di matanya saat seluruh ekspresinya langsung terjaga.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin akan hal itu?"

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya." Tunggu, itu terdengar gila, bukan? Ketika Kyungsoo pergi ke polisi, mereka yakin melihatnya seolah-olah Kyungsoo gila. 'Kamu tidak bisa merasakan seorang penguntit'. Demikian mereka bilang.

Tapi Jongin tetap diam. Menyimak.

Jadi kyungsoo yang berbicara, berbicara dengan cepat. "Aku tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasiku, ok? Ketika aku datang ke studio, ketika aku keluar malam, ketika.." ketegangan menyelimutinya.

"Kau berpikir seseorang sedang mengawasimu?"

Kyungsoo mengira Jongin tidak mempercayainya lebih dari polisi-polisi itu. "Aku pikir," gadis itu sedikit ragu menjawabnya, kedua tangannya mengepal. "Orang itu berada di rumahku, Jongin. Barang-barang yang disusun ulang. Bukan di mana aku meletakkannya. Pintuku terkunci tapi ada seseorang yang bisa memasukinya."

Sekarang Jongin mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Apa yang telah disusun ulang?"

"Pa─pakaian."

"Bra." Lanjutnya berbisik. "Beberapa celana dalam yang hilang. Dan beberapa yang tertinggal di tempat tidurku."

"Sial." Jongin menegakkan punggungnya.

Ya, itu persis bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. "Polisi tidak percaya dengan apa yang kurasakan. Mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda kerusakan di apartemenku. Dan mereka pikir aku hanya kehilangan laundryku saat menjemur."

Dia menjilat bibirnya yang terlalu kering. "Ini.. ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi." Kedua tangannya diluruskan di atas mejanya.

"Ketika aku berada di Seoul.." itu terasa seperti seumur hidup.

"Hal yang sama terjadi sebelum kecelakaanku. Ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Dia mulai dengan meninggalkan bunga di kamar gantiku." Saat itu Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar gantinya setelah pertunjukan dan menemukannya di sana. Tidak ada catatan, hanya bunga.

Jongin menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

Dadanya terasa sakit saat dia mengatakan, "Di waktu berikutnya aku menemukan bunga-bunga itu berada di apartemenku. Di apartemenku yang terkunci."

Otot menegang di sepanjang rahang Jongin. "Dan kau yakin bunga-bunga itu bukan hadiah dari seorang _kekasih_?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak setelah itu. Tidak sekarang juga _._ "

Apakah kyungsoo memiliki seseorang yang berniat menakuti dirinya. Sebuah bayangan yang mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. "Aku datang ke sini karena aku berharap bahwa salah satu agenmu─ mungkin bisa membantuku, untuk menindaklanjuti dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi."

Kyungsoo selalu merasa seperti Jongin melihat lekat-lekat ketika ia menatapnya. Tapi gadis cantik itu tidak bisa berpaling. "Polisi tidak mau membantuku. Aku berharap kau bisa." Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada harga dirinya. Saat ini banyak ketakutan yang terlibat. Tidak ada ruang untuk dibanggakan. Dia punya rahasia yang dia tidak ceritakan padanya, belum. "Kumohon Jongin. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau punya aku." Jawabnya langsung.

Napas Kyungsoo berhembus lega. "Terima kasih," ia teringat perihal uang. "Mungkin kita bisa.. mencari solusi semacam rencana pembayaran—"

"Persetan dengan uang." Jongin bangkit dari mejanya lagi. Berjalan kearahnya. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Menariknya berdiri. Dengan sentuhannya, hanya satu sentuhan itu, membuat Kyungsoo mengingat _nya_. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi gadis itu. Kenangan-kenangan menegangkan tubuhnya.

Itulah cara yang selalu ada di antara mereka. Satu sentuhan dan..

" _Dia_ masih ada di sana." Jongin menggertak saat pegangannya mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo. "Dan kita akan mendapatkan _nya_ , segera." Kata-kata gelap yang merupakan sebuah janji.

"Tapi sekarang, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu."

Demikian juga dirinya.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Karena lebih banyak yang milih GS jadi gua bikin ff ini GS yaa. Yang ingin baca yaoi tunggu ff selanjutnya ok?

Ini masih pemanasan. Gimana bagian pertamanya? pasti masih bingung wkw, tapi setelah chap 5 kalian bakal lebih paham sama alurnya dan.. jadi makin penasaran haha.

.

 ** _Next? Review dear~_**

 ** _See ya!_**

 _-kimchi_

* * *

 _Thanks to:_

ChocoSoo; TulangRusuknyaDyo; Meonggu; dinadokyungsoo1; SooieBabyUke; park taen; sushimakipark; dorim; kim gongju; Ayyu965; Kaisooship; 12154kaisoo; Kaisoo; anon; hunkaisoo; ekyeol; Dks; NataNerd; Kim Reon; kimsoo; KyungXo; Soonini; kadi1288; Ellena; nikyunmin; kyungsoonia; Shinkyu; kaisoohug; Lovesoo; dks; W; dinadokyungsoo1; rly.

 _also unnamed guest & silent reader.._


	4. Chapter 2

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Two_ _]_

* * *

Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo. Gadis yang pernah membintangi setiap fantasi remaja yang pernah Jongin miliki. Wanita yang telah membuatnya menyadari betapa nafsu gelap dan liar bisa membakar. Gadis itu telah kembali padanya. Berjalan tegak memasuki gedungnya. Ke dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah melihat gambarnya di layar keamanan. Sekali lihat dan semuanya telah berubah.

Dia kembali.

Kali ini, segalanya akan berakhir secara berbeda bagi mereka. Dia tidak akan pernah puas dengan Kyungsoo. _Kali ini, ia membutuhkanku._ Mereka melangkah keluar dari gedung KIM Securities. Suara-suara dari kota langsung memenuhi telinganya. Kyungsoo menjauh, menuju taksi di sudut jalan. Jongin segera menangkap lengan kurus itu dan menarik kembali padanya. "Kita akan mengendarai mobilku." Kendaraan ramping, hitam yang mengoda menunggu di sebelah kanan. Sopir—yang merangkap sebagai salah satu pengawal Jongin—menahan pintu belakang terbuka untuk mereka.

"Kita akan menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo," Jongin bergumam pada Park Jimin.

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu lalu dengan cepat menyebutkan alamat. Jimin mengangguk. Jimin telah bekerja dengan Jongin selama lebih dari lima tahun hingga sekarang, dan Jongin percaya pria ini secara implisit. Kyungsoo yang pertama masuk ke dalam kendaraan, ketika dia melakukan itu, roknya terangkat. Memperlihatkan hamparan kaki sehalus sutra yang tertutup kain dari bahan nilon. Sejak dulu, Kyungsoo menikmati mengenakan _stocking_ tinggi.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Matanya menyipit, kenangan berkelebatan dalam benaknya, lalu Jongin mengikuti. Pintu tertutup, mengurung mereka di dalam. Pelindung privasi sudah di tempat, benar-benar menghalangi mereka dari pengamatan Jimin.

"Aku pikir salah satu agenmu bisa menangani hal ini. Maksudku, kau adalah bos." Kata-katanya sedikit terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo selalu begitu. Berbicara dengan cepat ketika ia merasa gugup. _Itu bagus bahwa aku masih membuatnya gugup._

"Aku yakin kau tidak punya waktu luang untukku." Sebaliknya. Jongin bergeser mendekat. Memastikan bahwa bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Kamu tidak akan kembali ke Seoul?" Kepala Kyungsoo tersentak. Matanya—dalam, cokelat gelap— menatapnya. Ada warna emas yang terpendam di matanya. Ketika ia terangsang warna emas itu akan terbakar lebih panas.

Dan ketika ia terangsang pipinya merona, bibirnya gemetar, dan sebuah erangan akan terlepas dari bibir plum itu.

Do Kyungsoo. Porselen yang sempurna. Begitu halus bahkan dia pernah khawatir gairahnya mungkin akan mememarkannya. Dia masih khawatir karena hal yang ia inginkan darinya...

 _Aku bukan seorang bocah lagi._

Jongin sudah menahan dengannya terlalu lama.

Rambut hitamnya jatuh di bahunya, panjang dan halus. Ketika ia menari, rambutnya terus di jepit, membuat tulang pipinya terlihat lebih tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa lagi bagiku di Seoul." Suaranya tenang. Bukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbicara dengan rasa humor dan terasa hidup. Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo memasuki kantor Jongin, akhirnya kembali pada Jongin, ada ketakutan dalam suara—dan di matanya. "Aku mengalami...kecelakaan."

"Aku tahu." Kisah tersebut telah ada di seluruh berita. Seorang Balerina prima terjebak dalam kecelakaan mobil di malam badai. Ia sudah menari ribuan kali. Ia bersinar di panggung Seoul. Dan dia hampir tidak selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Jongin memaksa menghirup udara masuk ke dalam paru-paru. _Jangan berpikir tentang hal itu. Dia ada di sini._

"Aku sudah terapi fisik pada kakiku." Berkata dengan suram saat mata bulat—yang Jongin rindukan— menatapnya.

"Aku bisa menari, hanya saja tidak seperti...tidak seperti sebelumnya." Gadis itu menggelengkan. "Panggung itu tidak untukku lagi."

"Itu sebab kau pulang ke rumah?"

Rumah. Satu-satunya rumah yang pernah dia punya—itu bersamanya. Dua anak asuh. Dia bertemu dengannya ketika Jongin berumur tujuh belas tahun. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah lima belas tahun.

"Itu sebabnya aku pulang ke Busan," Kyungsoo menyetujui dengan suara serak. "Aku menabung untuk membuka sebuah studio. Aku akan mengajar di sini. Aku masih bisa melakukan itu." Dia menari, mengeluarkannya dari kemiskinan. Di studio yang terang benderang dan panggung di Seoul. Menari telah memberinya sebuah kehidupan baru. Dan membawa Kyungsoo dari _nya_.

"Uang menjadi sebuah masalah." Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya lagi. Jongin ingin mata itu menatapnya.

Pria itu membungkuk ke arah Kyungsoo, meraih tangannya. Kyungsoo balik menatap Jongin. "Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membayarmu. Aku bisa melakukannya, hanya saja— kumohon beri aku beberapa waktu."

Tingkatannya—untuk agen junior terbaru. Bukan untuk jasa pribadinya karena Jongin tidak pergi ke lapangan lagi—tiga ratus satu jam. "Kita akan menyelesaikannya."

Jongin punya banyak rencana untuknya.

Jari-jari kokoh terjalin dengan jari Kyungsoo. Tangan hangat itu menangkupnya. Kulit kasar dan gelap, kecokelatan dari waktu ia menghabiskan di bawah sinar matahari. Menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang pucat, hampir rapuh. Terlihat sangat mudah patah. Bukankah Jongin selalu memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo? _Dari saat pertama dia melihatnya, ketika dia bergegas masuk ke ruangan itu, mendengar teriakan ketakutannya..._

 _'Jangan, tolong jangan!'_

 _Gadis itu sudah diselamatkan oleh dirinya._

 _Dirinya._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Cara menyelesaikannya."

Bulu mata panjang. Mata cokelat yang begitu seksi. Napasnya berhembus sedikit terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak yakin bahkan kau masih mengingatku." Hanya setiap menit. Ada beberapa hal seorang pria tidak bisa lupakan.

"Kau seharusnya datang padaku lebih cepat." Jongin benci memikirkan Kyungsoo di luar sana, ketakutan. Sendirian.

"Terakhir kali kita berbicara," suara Kyungsoo terasa membelai tepat di atasnya. "Kau bilang untuk segera cepat keluar dari kehidupanmu. Kembali itu tidak mudah."

Mobil mulai melambat.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sampai," kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Namun Jongin tidak melepaskan."Kau bilang kau tidak punya kekasih." Bagus. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan Kyungsoo bersama beberapa bajingan lainnya. Jongin menatap matanya.

"Kau bisa, Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Jongin..."

Namanya terdengar serak dari gumamannya. Penolakan dan keinginan semuanya terikat bersama. Bibirnya terlalu dekat. Kyungsoo beraroma sangat baik. Manis vanila. Cukup menggoda untuk _dimakan_. Jongin merenggut mulutnya. Tidak dengan lemah lembut dan pelan-pelan. Karena dia tidak pernah menjadi pria semacam itu. Jongin tahu dirinya bukan tipe kekasih yang lembut.

Dia berjuang untuk setiap suatu yang ia miliki. Dia terus memperjuangkannya. Lidahnya didorong ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya bahkan lebih manis daripada aromanya. Bibirnya lembut dan memabukkan, dan ia membalas ciumannya. Sebuah erangan pelan naik ke tenggorokannya, dan lidahnya mulai menyelusuri.

Pria ini sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang mengajarinya bagaimana berciuman.

Dan bercinta.

Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, menginginkan lebih, jauh lebih banyak daripada yang bisa dia dapatkan. Gadis manis ini datang padanya karena ia takut, tapi dia tidak tertarik pada ketakutannya. Dia menginginkan gairahnya, Jongin menginginkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menarik diri. Bibir- _hati_ nya basah dan merah karena mulutnya.

Candunya.

Salah satu yang ia tak pernah bisa tinggalkan. Tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang Jongin punya, tak peduli berapa banyak perempuan yang hadir ke tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang dia inginkan, satu-satunya yang akan ia miliki. Ada harga untuk semua yang ada di dunia ini. Dia tahu pelajaran itu dengan baik. Kyungsoo harus membayarnya. Jadi dia harus membayarnya juga.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus dia mampu membayarnya kali ini. Kyungsoo hampir melompat dari mobil ketika dia melepaskannya. Jongin keluar perlahan-lahan. Terlalu sadar akan rasa sakit baginya, dan rasa gairah yang tidak akan menghilang.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Sinar matahari menyinari. Awal musim semi, tapi masih dingin. Dia mengabaikan rasa dingin dan menatap pada kompleks apartemen. Bangunan tua, wilayah kumuh yang kebanyakan berada tepat di pinggiran kota. Saat Kyungsoo berada di Seoul, tempat tinggalnya jauh lebih besar─ jauh lebih layak. Tagihan rumah sakit telah mengambil banyak uangnya. Dia tahu itu. Dia tahu jauh lebih banyak daripada yang ia sadari.

"Tunggu di sini." Jongin memberitahu Jimin, lalu ia mengikuti Kyungsoo ke gedung. Tidak ada keamanan di apartemen ini.

"Aku berada di lantai tiga," kata Kyungsoo. Lantai paling atas.

"Lift sedang diperbaiki sekarang, jadi..." Ia berbalik ke tangga.

Dia tidak bergerak. "Bisakah kakimu melakukan pendakian itu?" Bahu Kyungsoo tersentak. Ah, itu dia. Harga dirinya yang sengit. Salah satu hal yang dimiliki Kyungsoo begitu menarik bagi Jongin. "Ya, aku bisa mengatasinya." Dan Kyungsoo tidak melihat ke belakang saat mulai menaiki tangga. Tapi Jongin memperhatikan gadis itu menempel sedikit terlalu rapat pada pegangan tangga.

Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya, dengan mudah menutup jarak yang memisahkan mereka, tepat satu tangga di belakangnya, sepanjang jalan sampai di atas. Tatapannya memperhatikan segalanya. Cat yang mengelupas di dinding. Lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Bahkan lampu yang tidak menyala sama sekali.

 _Brengsek._

Lalu mereka berada di lantai tiga. Kyungsoo membawa mereka ke apartemen 301. Jongin membungkuk, memeriksa gembok tua warna keemasan. Tidak ada tanda awal mula untuk menunjukkan bahwa seseorang telah mencoba untuk mencongkelnya. Di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda gangguan sama sekali.

Dia mundur, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan suara berderit, engsel kuno dan jelas sekali membutuhkan minyak, Kyungsoo bergegas masuk, hanya sedikit tersandung sebelum ia menyalakan lampu.

Apartemen itu kecil tapi sangat Kyungsoo. Warna-warna cerah menghiasi dinding serta beberapa penguin berkacamata, mebel yang nyaman mengisi interior. Tirainya ditarik membuka. Membiarkan cahaya luar mengisi ruangan.

Tempat itu beraroma Kyungsoo.

Jongin maju ke arah jendela. Perangkat gawat darurat mengarah di sepanjang jalan sampai lantai apartemennya. Jendelanya terkunci, dan lagi, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda gangguan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Kyungsoo berdiri beberapa kaki di belakang Jongin. "Detektif—yang lain— tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kerusakan, juga. Tapi aku bilang padamu, seseorang telah berada di sini."

"Apakah aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mempercayaimu?" Jongin menoleh padanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Bawa aku ke kamar tidurmu."

"Itu dimana dia perginya, bukan?" Jongin tidak membiarkan emosi memasuki suaranya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk emosi.

Kyungsoo berputar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sempit. Ia membuka pintu lain, "Ini...di sini."

Jongin melewatinya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sempit itu. Tempat tidur dari kayu tua berkaki empat. Sebuah laci—yang telah di cat biru cerah—menunggu untuk dibuang. Sebuah meja rias berdiri di sebelah kanan. Tidak ada yang tampak terganggu di kamarnya. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau pikir dia ada di sini?"

"Tadi malam," katanya saat tatapannya ke tempat tidur. "Ketika aku pulang tadi malam, pakaian dalamku tertinggal di tempat tidur."

Jongin menatap tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya di sana." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat. "Aku tahu aku tidak meninggalkannya di sana. Ada orang yang memainkan beberapa jenis permainan denganku."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu permainan." Jongin menjauh dari tempat tidur dan kembali padanya. Kyungsoo belum beranjak dari pintu. "Aku pikir seseorang menguntitmu." Dia berhenti. "Seseorang seperti ini bisa sangat, sangat berbahaya." Tatapan mata Kyungsoo mengarah padanya.

"Membobol masuk ke rumahmu, untuk mengikutimu..." Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyibak rambut hitam yang melewati bahu Kyungsoo. "Kedengarannya seperti pria yang terpaku padamu."

"Kau bisa menemukannya, kan?"

"Aku bisa. Agenku akan mengawasi tempatmu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan masuk ke sini lagi."

"Terima kasih." Napasnya berhembus keluar.

"Aku akan mendapatkan kunci yang lebih baik untuk pintu dan jendelamu." Tidak. Jongin bahkan akan melakukannya lebih daripada itu. "Kau akan aman di sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau akan lebih aman..." Dia harus mengatakannya. "Jika kau pulang ke rumah bersamaku."

Matanya melebar. "Jongin..."

"Ini tidak seperti akan menjadi pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo."

Gadis cantik itu mundur. Punggungnya membentur kusen pintu. "Aku tidak akan pulang denganmu...untuk itu." Itu. Badai dari nafsu, kebutuhan dan keinginan yang telah di konsumsi mereka sebelumnya. Hasrat yang tak terkendali hampir menghancurkan mereka berdua.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Jongin. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memulai perlindunganmu. Setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk… teman lamaku." Sekali lagi tubuh Jongin menyentuh saat melewatinya. Ketegangan berputar padanya saat dia menuju ke lorong untuk keluar.

"Kita, pernah sekali." Suara Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Kita berteman sebelum kita menjadi sesuatu yang _lebih_." Katanya lembut seperti bisikan.

Jongin tak membalas. Ya, mereka berteman, tapi mereka sudah kehilangannya, lama sekali. Lelaki tan itu mengeluarkan telepon genggam saat menuju pintu depan. Segera setelah pintu depan tertutup, dia menuntut, "Aku ingin agen di apartemen Do Kyungsoo. Kunci baru. Kamera video dan alarm masuk." Ia bahkan tidak memiliki alarm. "Aku ingin satu tim pengawas tempat ini." Dia ingat cara tangan Kyungsoo yang mencengkeram kuat pegangan tangga. "Dan aku ingin lift dibenahi." _*omg jongiiinah~*_

Perintah Jongin akan ditaati. Stafnya merespon dengan cepat permintaannya. Dia bukan anak terbuang dan tak punya uang lagi. Dia punya lebih dari uang.

Dia memiliki kekuasaan sekarang.

Jongin menoleh pada pintu Kyungsoo yang terutup.

Dia memiliki kekuasaan dan dia akan menggunakannya.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Ini memang novel luar, jadi bahasanya agak berat yaa. Bacanya pelan-pelan dinikmati dan dihayati kkk.. yang nunggu NC scene sabar ya say nikmati dulu ceritanya..

 _The Mine books are_ ** _dark_** _and_ ** _sexy romantic_** _suspense novels that focus on the fine line between_ ** _love_** _and_ ** _obsession_** _._

Karena ini bukan PWP jadi masih mementingkan isi/alur cerita disamping adegan itu:3 ceritanya seru banget! berasa jadi detektif haha

 _*Ehem_ kalian pada suka yang panjang-panjang(?) ya..* _smirk_ , gua ga bisa manjangin(?) ntr malah pusing kalau terlalu panjang, memang sengaja dibagi ke chapter-chapter untuk memudahkan dalam membaca&memahami, tapi tetap diusahakan fast update.

Next chap ada sedikit kilasan masa lalu kaisoo.

.

 ** _Next? Review dear~_**

 ** _See ya!_**

 _-Kimchi_

* * *

 _Thanks to:_

UnA NA; riaazzhh; Ayyu965; sangjoonpark; ekyeol; ChocoSoo; TulangRusuknyaDyo; Meonggu; dinadokyungsoo1; SooieBabyUke; park taen; sushimakipark; dorim; kim gongju; Ayyu965; Kaisooship; 12154kaisoo; Kaisoo; anon; hunkaisoo; ekyeol; Dks; NataNerd; Kim Reon; kimsoo; KyungXo; Soonini; kadi1288; Ellena; nikyunmin; kyungsoonia; Shinkyu; kaisoohug; Lovesoo; dks; W; dinadokyungsoo1; rly.

 _also unnamed guest & silent reader.._


	5. Chapter 3

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Three_ _]_

* * *

Mimpi itu hadir lagi.

Menyergapnya ketika dia lelah atau ketika dia memikirkan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak. Dia menemukan dirinya kembali di rumah tua itu. Salah satu atapnya merosot dengan karpet yang telah usang.

Lain rumah. Lain tempat.

Malam pertamanya di sana.

.

 _"Kumohon, jangan..."_

 _Suara itu telah memanggilnya._

 _Dia sudah berdiri sebelum ia berpikir dua kali. Berdiri dan dalam perjalanan padanya._

Mimpi itu mengambil alih.

 _Dia mendobrak pintu kayu, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar tidur yang sempit. Dua orang di atas tempat tidur. Anak laki-laki—"saudara" barunya, Kris. Yang lainnya adalah gadis...yang berambut panjang dan bermata sedih. Gadis cantik yang terlalu malu berbicara dengannya sebelumnya._

 _Tapi dia yakin suaranya telah menjadi salah satu panggilan padanya, memohon, "Tolong, jangan."_

 _Gadis itu tidak bicara lagi. Tidak menangis, tidak memohon._

 _Karena tangan Kris menguasai mulutnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menuntut._

 _"Keluar Jongin, keluar!" Bentak Kris kembali, tapi suaranya tetap rendah._

 _Tatapan Jongin tertuju pada gadis itu. Air mata mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Satu tangan Kris menguasai mulutnya dan satu tangannya lagi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang kecil ke tempat tidur._

 _Kemarahan telah menguasai Jongin. "Lepaskan dia, sekarang."_

 _"Keluar," Kris bicara lagi. "Atau aku akan memberitahu orang tuaku untuk mengusirmu dari sini. Ini adalah rumahku. Aku bilang apa—"_

 _Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Jongin merobohkan pria itu darinya. Dia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kris. Lagi dan lagi._

 _Tulangnya patah. Darah menyembur. Jongin terus memukulinya._

 _"Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya." Suaranya. Kedua tangan rapuh itu mencoba menghentikannya._

 _._

Mata Jongin terbuka saat mimpi—masa lalunya—itu lenyap.

Tangannya mengepal.

Kyungsoo membutuhkannya lagi.

'Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya.'

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Hehe dikit bgt ya? double update, go check next chap.

.

 _-kimchi_


	6. Chapter 4

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Four_ _]_

* * *

 _WARNING! Baca perlahan. Nikmati. Pahami._

 _._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

 _Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

 _Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Kyungsoo menatap pada bayangannya. Terlalu pucat. Terlalu kurus. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang bintang yang menjadi pusat sorotan lampu.

'Itu bukan aku.'

Kadang, Kyungsoo tidak yakin dia pernah benar-benar menjadi wanita itu. Tangannya menggapai pegangan di dinding. Kyungsoo memasangnya sendiri. Baru saja memposisikan cermin-cermin itu beberapa saat lalu. Tepat setelah dia selesai mengecatnya. Menyelesaikannya—sendiri. Ada kebanggaan suram dalam pencapaiannya. Dia bekerja keras dan menghadapi banyak kesulitan untuk tempat ini.

Studio ini telah mengambil uang terakhirnya. Dia menguras depositonya dan membayar sewa selama setengah tahun. Kyungsoo tahu kesempatan itu—enam bulan yang berharga—adalah peluangnya. Untuk melakukan sesuatu. Untuk mengembalikan hidupnya.

Studio adalah Kyungsoo. Dan ia akan membuat studio ini bekerja.

Hanya saja bayangan yang menatapnya balik itu tampak tidak begitu yakin. Kyungsoo bangkit menggunakan jari-jari kakinya, mengabaikan rasa berdenyut di betis kiri. Denyutan itu akan segera beralih menjadi sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan itu, juga. Dia sudah terbiasa mengabaikan rasa sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Itu adalah aturan pertama menari. Jika kau ingin menjadi lebih baik, kau harus bekerja keras meskipun itu menyakitkan. Jika badan mu lemah, kau harus mengabaikan kelemahan itu. Kau menari sampai kakimu berdarah. Kemudian kau pergi ke panggung dan menari lagi untuk bersinar.

Kedua lengannya terentang. Punggungnya melengkung. Kelas dansa pertamanya akan dimulai dalam tiga hari. Itu akan memberinya cukup waktu untuk─

Lampu mati. Semua lampu mati sekaligus. Menjerumuskannya dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

Tumitnya menginjak lantai kayu. Kyungsoo teringat saklar otomatis itu. Sialan, masalah yang sama ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat itu pada siang hari dan sinar matahari bisa menerobos melaui jendela, memberikan penerangan yang cukup baginya untuk melihat.

Tapi sekarang, keadaannya malam hari yang akan semakin gelap gulita.

Kyungsoo meneruskan tangannya pada pegangan dinding saat dia menuju pintu keluar studio. Manajer gedung sudah berjanji padanya untuk memperbaiki masalah ini. Tapi apa? Ini tidak di perbaiki. Ini ─ _srettt.. tap.. tap.._

Desiran suara samar terdengar di telinganya. Seperti gesekan sepatu dan lantai kayu.

Kyungsoo membeku. "Apakah─ada orang di sana?" Ketika dia meninggalkan apartemennya, anak buah Jongin telah memasang kunci baru dan sistem alarm. Salah satu anak buahnya bahkan mengikutinya ke studio tari. Dia _seharusnya_ aman.

Lantai berderit. Kyungsoo kenal suara deritan itu. Itu adalah satu titik rusak di dekat pintu depan. Tiap kali dia memasuki studio, melangkah di tempat itu lantai berderit di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak sendirian.

Dia berhenti menuju pintu. Sebaliknya, dia mundur, dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo..." sebuah suara serak menyebut namanya.

Memutar tubuh. Kyungsoo segera berlari dari suara serak itu.

Belum jauh Kyungsoo berlari, dua tangan kasar meraihnya, mengunci erat dan memeluk perutnya. Kyungsoo memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan menyentak-nyentakkan tubuhnya—tangan-tangan itu memeluknya begitu erat, begitu sakit.

"Aku telah mengawasi..." Suaranya masih serak. Sebuah suara serak yang mengerikan. Pria ini lebih besar darinya. Dan tentu lebih kuat. Pria itu memeluknya dengan mudah ketika Kyungsoo menggeliat melawannya. Tapi pria itu tidak membekap mulutnya. Itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Tolong aku!" Kyungsoo menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa.

Agen Jongin berada di luar. Dia pasti mendengarnya. Dia pasti—Brakk!

Penyerang itu membanting Kyungsoo ke cermin. Kacanya pecah dan berserakan di sekitarnya. Jari-jarinya membungkam mulut Kyungsoo. Mengingatkannya tentang mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Kepalanya sakit, berdeyut hebat. Nafas pria itu meniup daun telinganya. "Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya," katanya dalam suara rendah dan kasar. Kyungsoo mengangkat lututnya. Mencoba untuk menendang kepangkal paha pria itu namun tidak mengenainya.

Saat suara langkah-langkah kaki berderap kearahnya.

Ah! Langkah kaki—dan cahaya?

"Ms. Do?"

Kyungsoo berpegangan erat pada pegangan di dinding. Tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menahannya saat itu. Pria itu ada di sini. Penyerang itu ada di sini.

Sinar lampu senter mengenai wajahnya. "Ms. Do apa yang telah terjadi? Aku mendengar kau menjerit minta tolong." Itu penjaganya—Park Jimin. Dia mengenali suara dalam dan samar itu dari aksennya. Jika dia bisa bergerak, Kyungsoo pasti akan memeluk pria ini saat itu juga. Sebaliknya, ia berhasil mengatakan. "Dia ada di sini!"

Lampu senternya segera diarahkan pada ruangan itu. Membelah kegelapan. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan seorangpun.

" _Dia_?" Jimin bertanya padanya saat ia mendekat. Lengannya memeluknya.

"Dia ada di sini," Kyungsoo berkata lagi. Jongin telah memperingatkannya, dia telah memberitahunya...Penyerang itu berbahaya. Dan dia benar. Jika Jimin tidak ada disana, apa yang akan penyerang itu lakukan?

"Kyungsoo?"

Suara dalam yang familiar itu, dia tegang dalam pelukan lengan Jimin. Jongin.

Lampu telah menyala kembali, menyinari dengan keterangan yang hampir menyakiti matanya. Jongin bergegas mendekatinya. Dia menarik Kyungsoo dari Jimin. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Dia bilang ada seseorang di sini." Jimin tampaknya hanya memperhatikan pecahan kaca.

"Cepat. selidiki!" Jongin memerintahkan sambil menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat padanya. "Aku akan mengurusnya."

Pecahan cermin yang hancur telah berserakan di lantai. Mereka bergerak di bawah sepatu Jongin yang mahal. Jimin bergegas menjauh dari mereka. Ketika Jimin berlari, Kyungsoo melihat pistol di tangannya.

Nafasnya tercekat. Kenapa ini terjadi?

Jari-jari Jongin menelusuri rambutnya. Dia menggeram. "Sialan, kau bisa mengalami gegar otak." Apakah ada benjolan di kepalanya? Yang membuatnya pusing dan mual. Tunggu, apakah itu gegar otak?

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Jongin sudah mengangkatnya ke dalam dua lengannya yang kuat. Dia memeluknya dengan mudah. Seolah-olah berat badannya tidak ada sama sekali. Jongin bergegas menuju ke pintu. Kemudian mereka berada di luar. Udara segar menerpa Kyungsoo, mendorong kembali sebagian dari rasa mual, tapi tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi ketakutannya. Ketakutan yang jauh terlalu kuat dari cengkeraman pada dirinya.

Jongin membawanya menuju jaguar gelap. Membuka pintu dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi penumpang. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi."

Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya dalam sepuluh tahun. Jadi mengapa dia begitu senang saat Jongin ada disana dengannya? "Aku sedang berlatih...kemudian lampunya padam. Aku─ aku pikir itu karena korsleting listrik. Korsleting listrik ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan─ "

Jongin menangkup lembut dagu Kyungsoo di tangannya. "Kapan orang itu datang?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Ketika itu sudah gelap. Aku mendengar lantai yang berderit, dan aku tahu dia ada disana." Dia menjilat bibirnya— yang terlalu kering. "Aku mencoba untuk lari, tapi ia menangkapku."

"Apakah dia..." kata-kata Jongin yang menggertak. "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip saat Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat. "Dia membanting kepalaku ke cermin. Jimin datang...sebelum dia melakukan hal lain."

'Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya.' Kedua tangannya gemetar. Dia mengepalkannya menjadi tinju di pangkuannya.

"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, aku—"

"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit," kata Jongin, kata-katanya menggertak marah. "Kau telah mengalami gegar otak. Kau harus di periksa."

"Bos!" Jimin bergegas kearah mereka. "Aku sudah menyelidiki gedungnya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana." Tatapan Kyungsoo melongok ke jalan. Di sana ada bangunan-bangunan lain. Beberapa toko di dekatnya. Tapi semuanya sudah tutup di malam hari.

"Tetap di sini. Minta bantuan tambahan di tempat kejadian," perintah Jongin pada Jimin. "Aku mau bajingan itu. Dan kita akan mendapatkannya."

Kemudian Jongin membanting pintu mobil itu tertutup. Kyungsoo mengawasi Jongin melalui jendela. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jimin. Membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar. Kyungsoo merasa begitu dingin. Begitu sangat kedinginan.

Jongin berbalik dari Jimin dan berjalan kembali kearahnya. Pintu pengemudi di buka. Jongin meluncur masuk ke dalam kendaraan, dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

'Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya.'

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa berhenti berbisik di pikirannya.

Mesin mobil meraung hidup. Dan jaguar itu membelah malam hari. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang. Jimin berdiri disana. Menatap mereka. Sedang studionya terang benderang, setiap lampunya berpijar.

Dan monster yang berada dalam gelap itu—ia telah pergi.

Tapi dia akan terus kembali.

Udara dingin mencekam. Menembus sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

A/N

Ini double update yaa karena chap sebelumnya emg dikit bgt, cuman kilasan masa lalu kaisoo.

Dan ff ini **memang bahasanya seberat beban kaisoo**. Mungkin di Chap 5 kalian mulai paham dan bisa menikmati plotnya.

Nah gua kasian sama yang sampe baca ulang ff ini drpd pelajaran sekolah. Hey! real life jauh lebih penting ya sayangs, ff ini hanya hiburan, jgn kebalik :3 #padahal gua jg ogah nyentuh tugas malah garap ff nista XD

.

 ** _Next? Review dear~_**

 ** _See ya!_**

 _-kimchi_

* * *

 _Thanks to:_

Diyah887; ChocoSoo; Lovesoo; Shinkyu; Kim Reon; dyonatkai; sangjoonpark; daebaktaeluv; kaisoov; UnA NA; rly; 12154kaisoo; dorim; dks; Kaisooship; KyungXo; NataNerd; park taen; riaazzhh; kim gongju; Ayyu965; ekyeol; TulangRusuknyaDyo; Meonggu; dinadokyungsoo1; SooieBabyUke; sushimakipark; Kaisoo; anon; hunkaisoo; ekyeol; Dks; kimsoo; Soonini; kadi1288; Ellena; nikyunmin; kyungsoonia; kaisoohug; W.

 _also unnamed guest & silent reader.._


	7. Chapter 5

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Five_ _]_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _"Apakah─ada orang di sana?"_

 _Kyungsoo tidak sendirian._

 _"Tolong aku!"_

 _"Ms. Do?"_

 _"Dia ada di sini,"_

 _"Sialan, kau bisa mengalami gegar otak."_

 _"Dia membanting kepalaku ke cermin. Jimin datang...sebelum dia melakukan hal lain."_

 _'Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya.' Kedua tangan Kyungsoo gemetar._

 _"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit."_

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

"Sudah pasti gegar otak," kata dokter saat menyorotkan cahaya pada mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Dia mundur kebelakang ketika dokter memeriksa Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak akan meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan yang sempit itu. Jongin sedang tidak dalam mood membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari pandangannya.

"Kami membutuhkanmu untuk tinggal semalaman," kata Dr. Zang Yixing saat ia menurunkan cahayanya. "Ini tindakan pencegahan dalam situasi seperti ini—"

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo, yang langsung menolak kata-kata dokter. "Aku mau pulang."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau menyadari bagaimana bahayanya gegar otak." Dokter berbicara dengan hati-hati, masih di samping tempat tidur dengan tenang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen, mengurusnya dengan begitu mudah.

"Cidera otak tak bisa di tebak. Gegar otakmu tampaknya ringan sekarang. Tetapi bagaimana jika kamu kejang di tengah malam? Bagaimana jika kamu jatuh...adakah orang yang dirumah yang bisa menolongmu?"

Tatapan Kyungsoo berpindah pada Jongin, lalu kembali ke dokter.

"Aku—aku akan baik-baik saja." Tentu ia akan sendirian. Dokter menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku pasiennya," Kyungsoo mengingatkan. Jongin agak terkejut dengan kemarahan dalam suaranya. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo ketakutan. Dia sudah gemetar ketika Jongin pertama kali bergegas masuk ke studio itu.

Jimin seharusnya menjaganya lebih baik. _Agen yang kacau. Tidak, aku yang kacau. Seharusnya aku yang terus di dekatnya._ Terlalu banyak waktu yang telah terbuang.

"Apakah kau... berhubungan dengan pasien?" Dokter bertanya pada Jongin. Jelas berusaha untuk mencari tahu hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Dia tidak akan sendirian." Suatu ketegangan mereda di wajah dokter. "Kau harus menjaganya tetap terjaga. Mengawasinya sepanjang malam."

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo mulai.

"Anggap saja masalah ini selesai." Sergah Jongin.

Dokter mengangguk. Tampak bersyukur. "Aku akan menyiapkan surat perintah keluar rumah sakit." Tapi kemudian dia ragu-ragu.

"Kau akan memantaunya?"

"Sedekat mungkin." Pria itu berjanji tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyungsoo.

Dokter bergegas keluar dari ruangan, dan Jongin menuju ke meja pemeriksaan. Dia mengunci matanya dengan Kyungsoo. Melupakan tentang dokter. "Ini adalah cara mainnya. Kau ikut denganku atau kau bermalam di sini?"

Pipinya merah merona. "Aku sudah masuk rumah sakit cukup lama. Setelah kecelakaan, aku berminggu-minggu terapi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

Kedua tangan Jongin menekan ke meja pemeriksaan di kedua sisinya. "Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku." Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk ke kantornya. Untuk kembali padanya. Sekarang Jongin tidak akan mundur.

"Pria misterius itu sudah bergerak cepat." Jongin memberitahunya saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Ruangan berbau seperti antiseptik, tapi Kyungsoo beraroma vanila yang manis. Jongin cukup dekat untuk melihat warna keemasan di matanya. "Dia menyelinap melewati penjagaku. Dia mendapatkanmu. Dia menyakitimu." Jongin hampir tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sampai si brengsek itu keluar dari jalanan." kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu. Jongin menoleh lewat bahunya.

"Aku detektif Park Chanyeol!" terdengar suara memanggil. "Kyungsoo, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Mata Jongin menyipit.

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang telah menangani kasusku," Kyungsoo bergumam. "Dokter-dokter itu...mereka pasti menelpon polisi setempat."

"Kau diserang."

"Aku kira dia mempercayaiku sekarang," Kyungsoo berkata dengan tegang.

Tatapan Jongin kembali padanya. Kyungsoo di balut dalam salah satu gaun rumah sakit berwarna hijau. Dia tampak begitu rapuh duduk di ranjang putih itu. Matanya besar. Rambutnya adalah tirai gelap di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Detektif memanggilnya lagi.

Dan sebelum mereka bisa merespon. Pria ini mulai membuka pintu. Jongin bergerak cepat begitu pintunya terbuka, ia mencoba menghalangi jalannya polisi itu.

Chanyeol tersentak berhenti ketika melihat Jongin. "Siapa kau?"

Alis Jongin naik saat dia mempelajari _detektif lokal_ ini. Berumur awal tiga puluhan, berambut merah terang, sehat, dan dengan tatapan gelap yang hangat ketika mengamati dari balik bahu Jongin dan terfokus pada Kyungsoo. Pria ini, Chanyeol, seketika menempatkan Jongin ke tepi. "Aku teman Kyungsoo," jawabnya sederhana. Tapi Jongin tahu orang lain akan mendengar nada posesif yang kasar dari suaranya.

Chanyeol melangkah melewati Jongin. Tampak fokus sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Kyungsoo nampak dipaksakan. Itu hampir tidak mengangkat bibirnya. "Hanya sebuah benjolan di kepala. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian detektif ini benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Jongin tegang. Pekerjaan polisi macam apa itu? Detektif itu sudah jauh─ terlalu jauh dengan Kyungsoo, terutama bagi seorang pria yang tidak percaya ceritanya tentang seorang penguntit.

"Serangan merubah hal," Chanyeol mengatakan saat jari-jarinya meraba buku-buku jari Kyungsoo. "Ini adalah serangan. Aku bisa mendapatkan tim di—"

"Tim ku sudah siap di studionya," kata Jongin saat ia kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo. Detektif itu masih menahan tangannya. Masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh minat. Masih membuat Jongin jengkel dengan tingkat yang menakutkan. "Tapi pasukanmu tentunya boleh bergabung untuk perburuan."

"Tim mu?" Chanyeol mengulangi saat keningnya berkerut. Kemudian tatapannya—yang cokelat keruh—kembali pada Jongin. "Aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Kim Jongin." Dengan sengaja, meraih tangan Kyungsoo dari detektif itu.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah. "Kim Securities?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol bersiul dan menoleh kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Kau menyewanya untuk melindungimu?" Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menjawab, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku tak mengerti. Jika Kim Securities berada di kasus ini, kenapa dia bisa terluka? Bukankah kau seharusnya menjadi yang terbaik di wilayahnya?"

Genggaman Jongin pada Kyungsoo semakin erat, "Jika boleh mengajukan pertanyaan, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan pribadi...seperti kenapa kau tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat? Kenapa kau baru percaya? Seseorang telah menguntit Kyungsoo selama berminggu-minggu." Tidak. Lebih lama lagi jika dia sudah diawasi di Seoul.

"Karena tidak ada bukti," Chanyeol mendesah. "Tapi aku sudah mencoba, oke? Aku mengirim patroli lebih banyak kerumahnya. Aku mampir setiap kali aku bisa. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengawasi dia."

Orang ini ingin lebih dari sekedar menjaga dan mengawasinya. Itu sangat jelas bagi Jongin. Ekspresi detektif itu terlalu intens ketika dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jangan khawatir, detektif," kata Jongin, suaranya datar, "aku akan terus mengawasinya dari sekarang."

Kyungsoo hanya mengamati diantara mereka. Bibirnya mengencang. "Aku hanya ingin orang ini tertangkap, oke? Aku ingin dia berhenti!" Dia menjauhi Jongin dan bergeser dari meja pemeriksaan. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai, Jongin ada disana menahannya, berjaga-jaga.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang telah terjadi," Chanyeol memberitahunya, membungkukkan bahunya saat bersandar di dekatnya.

Mundur. Kyungsoo tidak butuh polisi mengerumuninya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, karena tidak ada orang lain yang membantunya. Detektif ini tidak segera melangkah dengan cepat dan bermain sebagai pahlawan.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa di ceritakan." Gaun rumah sakit merosot dari bahu kanannya dan ia mencoba untuk segera menariknya kembali ke tempatnya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada dua lelaki yang menatapnya penuh minat. "Aku sedang bekerja di studioku. Lampunya mati. Aku–aku mendengar deritan lantai dan tahu-tahu ada seseorang ada di sana. Aku mencoba untuk lari tapi p-pria itu menangkapku."

Jongin mengetatkan gigi gerahamnya sementara Kyungsoo berbicara.

 _Bajingan, aku akan membuatmu membayarnya._

"Pria?" Chanyeol menyambar. "Kau yakin itu seorang laki-laki?"

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya." Tatapannya berpindah pada Jongin. Dia kuat, besar...setinggi badan Jongin. Tubuhnya melengkung di atas tubuhku ketika dia–dia memelukku menghadapnya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Disisi lain Jongin menginginkannya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menginginkan Kyungsoo berada di rumahnya, dimana ia bisa melindunginya.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol menekan. "Apakah kau mendengar setiap jenis aksen dalam suaranya? Apakah dia–"

"Tidak ada aksen." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit meringis.

"Dia hanya berbisik padaku."

Chanyeol terhenti. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang, 'dia akan menjadi satu-satunya'," Kyungsoo memberitahu mereka, suaranya serak. Dia berkedip cepat, seolah-olah melawan air mata. "Itu semua yang dia katakan padaku, oke?" Perkataannya terucap dengan terburu-buru.

"Berbisik bahwa dia akan menjadi satu-satunya. Kemudian agennya Jongin bergegas masuk dan–dan pria itu melepasku."

"Setelah dia membanting kepalamu ke kaca," Jongin menambahkan, kata-katanya menghancurkannya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya dia membanting kepalaku ke kaca sebelum ia membisikkan janji kecilnya." Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perutnya. Menatap pada Jongin. "Bawa aku pulang," katanya. "Bawa aku pulang denganmu."

Ya, tentu saja.

Dokter dan seorang perawat menuju ke ruangan kemudian. Dokter Zang melirik Jongin sekilas, memiringkan kepalanya menanyakan keseriusan Jongin. "Aku akan memastikan dia aman malam ini." Setiap malam.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Jongin dan Chanyeol keluar ruangan sementara perawat membantu Kyungsoo mengganti baju. Jongin akan lebih senang lagi melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri—melihat Kyungsoo telanjang adalah salah satu hal favoritnya—tapi itu tentu tidak mungkin. Untuk saat ini.

Begitu pintu ditutup di belakang mereka Chanyeol berbalik arah ke Jongin, "Apa permainanmu?"

Jongin membiarkan alisnya naik. "Aku tidak memainkan sebuah _game_."

"Dua hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak terlibat dengan siapapun. Dia tidak punya keluarga di kota ini, tidak ada teman-teman dekat..." Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan kasar saat ia melotot pada Jongin. "Sekarang, kau berdiri di sini, mengatakan kau adalah 'teman lamanya' dan membawanya pulang bermalam."

Ya, itu persis apa yang dia lakukan. Bukankah detektif itu jeli sekali?

"Kyungsoo tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Setelah kecelakaannya di Seoul, Aku pikir itu dapat dimengerti." Ia tidak suka berpikir tentang kecelakaannya, tidak suka untuk mengingat—

"Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu, Kim."

Jempol buat detektif ini. "Kebanyakan orang di Busan tahu tentangku..."

"Kau punya uang. Semua itu berasal dari para klien."

Ya. Ya. Dia melakukannya. Dia terlahir menjadi anak miskin di jalanan.

"Dan kau punya koneksi yang membahayakan."

"Koneksi keamanan tidaklah menyenangkan," Gumamnya datar.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Kau berprofil tinggi. Kau menangani kasus-kasus besar. Kau tidak terdaftar sebagai pengawal beberapa wanita."

Jika detektif ini terus mendorong, ia akan menemukan bagaimana sulitnya Jongin bisa menahan diri. "Ini bukanlah tentang beberapa wanita," kata Jongin. Waktu gilirannya untuk berbicara. "Ini tentang Kyungsoo, dan aku jamin, dimanapun dia berada, aku sangat terlibat."

"Kau tidak ada dua hari yang lalu," Chanyeol membalas.

"Dua hari yang lalu..." Jongin menghela nafas perlahan dan berjuang untuk menahan amarahnya. "Itu pasti dulu ketika kau berpatroli, melakukan giliranmu berjaga di sekitar tempatnya."

"Ya," desis Chanyeol. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melindunginya-"

"Dan sekarang aku di sini untuk membantumu melakukan pekerjaan itu."

"Kau tampak seperti kau berada di sini untuk menidurinya."

Kata-kata Chanyeol rendah, kasar. Cemburu?

Jongin melangkah mendekat. Detektif lokal itu sedikit melebihi tinggi badannya, dan meskipun dia adalah seorang polisi, dia tampak lembut menurut Jongin dan itu menegaskan bahwa orang ini hampir tidak melihat dengan jelas kegelapan dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menunjuk jari telunjuknya pada Jongin. Kesalahan fatal—cara itu bisa membuat jari itu patah.

"Aku punya seorang wanita yang sedang diuntit," Bentak Chanyeol.

"Serangan pada dirinya—dan tiba-tiba, aku punya orang baru— tunggu sebentar, maaf, seorang 'teman lama' —yang baru saja memasuki arena. Dua hari yang lalu, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki siapapun, satu orangpun."

Detektif itu terus mengomel tentang dua hari kebelakang. "Dia punya seseorang," Jongin memberitahunya, menjaga suaranya datar dengan upaya monumental. "Dan sampai si brengsek yang mengejarnya itu tertangkap, Kyungsoo tinggal bersamaku. Jadi, jika kau perlu menghubunginya," ia memberinya senyum terpaksa. "Temui aku."

Pintu terbuka di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi roda, dan dia tentunya tidak terlihat senang. "Mereka bilang aku harus keluar dalam hal ini." Kedua tangannya menepuk roda. "Beberapa jenis aturan rumah sakit."

"Masalah tanggung jawab." Kata dokter. "Aku beritahu kau, ini—"

"Prosedural. Benar." Tangan Kyungsoo di angkat dan terkepal di pangkuannya. Tatapan paniknya terkunci pada Jongin. "Aku harus keluar dari sini."

"Sayang, aku mengerti."

Dan dia melakukannya.

Dia bergerak ke belakang kursi roda. Mendorongnya dengan hati-hati. Roda berputar di kursinya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Detektif adalah seorang yang brengsek, dan dia baru saja menyentakkan saraf terakhir Jongin. Apakah orang itu menyadarinya, dengan satu panggilan telepon saja, Jongin bisa mendapatkan pria ini mencatat surat panggilan pelanggaran parkir? Melakukan patroli lalu lintas? Atau menduduki bangku di meja tugas?

Chanyeol bergegas menuju mereka dan berhenti di depan kursi roda.

"Berapa lama kau kenal Kim?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Sejak aku berusia lima belas tahun."

Chanyeol membungkuk kearahnya. Suaranya turun, tapi Jongin mendengar dengan jelas saat ia berkata, "aku minta kau memberitahuku tentang setiap mantan-mantan yang mungkin kau miliki di kota. Seseorang yang mungkin sulit untuk melepaskan..."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin tidak pernah bermasalah dalam melepaskan hubungan."

Tatapan Chanyeol berpindah pada Jongin.

Dia tahu.

Itu sangat mudah untuk mengenali kebutuhan, nafsu, di mata orang lain.

Di belakang polisi. Jongin melihat Jimin berjalan menuruni lorong ke arah mereka. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah polisi. "Pastikan detektif ini memiliki informasi kontak kita, Jimin. Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersama ku untuk sementara waktu."

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar kearah Jongin. "Tapi aku—"

Pria tan itu mendorongnya menyusuri lorong, meninggalkan Jimin untuk berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Detektif ini bisa menjadi masalah. Jongin harus mengawasinya, dengan hati-hati.

Karena tak seorangpun yang diizinkan ikut campur dengan rencananya untuk Kyungsoo. Dia ingin hanya dirinya yang menjadi pahlawan disini.

.

.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Taraaa! ada cast baru~ sebenernya gua mau sehun tadinya tp chan lebih cocok sama karakter detektif disini. Gimana gimana? makin penasaran?/engga/

Jadi itu hanya halusinasi kah? atau jongin? kris?

.

 ** _Next? Review dear~_**

 ** _See ya!_**

 _-Kimchi_

* * *

 _Thanks to:_

ekyeol; 17Bang Kyung Hoon; sider; riaazzhh; SooieBabyUke; rly; Diyah887; ChocoSoo; kaisoov; UnA NA; NataNerd; Lovesoo; kimsoo; kim gongju; Shinkyu; sushimakipark; Kim Reon; dyonatkai; sangjoonpark; nikyunmin; daebaktaeluv; dinadokyungsoo1; 12154kaisoo; anon; dorim; dks; Kaisooship; KyungXo; park taen; Ayyu965; TulangRusuknyaDyo; Meonggu; Kaisoo; hunkaisoo; ekyeol; Dks; Soonini; kadi1288; Ellena; kyungsoonia; kaisoohug; W.

 _also unnamed guest & silent reader.._


	8. Chapter 6

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Six_ _]_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _"Sudah pasti gegar otak,"_

 _"Ini adalah cara mainnya. Kau ikut denganku atau kau bermalam di sini?"_

 _"Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku."_

 _"Aku detektif Park Chanyeol!" "Kyungsoo, aku perlu bicara denganmu."_

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _"Kim Securities?" "Apa permainanmu?"_

 _"Kau berprofil tinggi Kim. Kau menangani kasus-kasus besar. Kau tidak terdaftar sebagai pengawal beberapa wanita."_

 _"Ini bukanlah tentang beberapa wanita," "Ini tentang Kyungsoo, dan aku jamin, dimanapun dia berada, aku sangat terlibat."_

 _"Dan sampai si brengsek yang mengejarnya itu tertangkap, Kyungsoo tinggal bersamaku. Jadi, jika kau perlu menghubunginya," ia memberinya senyum terpaksa. "Temui aku."_

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Kyungsoo sudah mengira sebuah _penthouse_. Pintu lift terbuka, dan mereka melangkah keluar ke tingkat atas dari bangunan tinggi. Jongin tepat berada di sisinya. "Tidak ada yang bisa ke sini tanpa melewati pengawal-pengawal ku." Ia memberitahu Kyungsoo saat jari-jarinya melingkar di sikunya.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo pasti senang mendengar tentang keamanan itu.

Mereka memasuki _penthouse_. Tatapan Kyungsoo menyapu seluruh tempat itu. Semuanya tampak mahal. Semuanya berbau mahal. Dan pemandangan itu mengagumkan. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak sedang mengahadapi ketakutannya, yang secara harfiah mengguncang ketenangannya, dia pasti akan menghargai lebih pemandangan itu lebih dari ini. Dia seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan hancur.

Pintu tertutup di belakang mereka. Dia mendengar suara alarm yang menyenangkan. Lalu...tangan Jongin menuruni kedua lengannya. Lengannya telanjang karena yang dia kenakan keluar dari rumah sakit itu adalah pakaian olahraganya. "Kau aman, Kyungsoo." Kata-kata Jongin berbisik di telinganya.

Dan ketakutannya semakin memburuk. Karena ingatannya akan sosok laki-laki dalam kegelapan. Mulutnya di telinganya. Bisikannya. 'Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya.'

Dia menjauh dari Jongin, menuju ke area yang lebih luas, lantai ke balkon yang memandang keluar ruangan. Jongin tak mengikutinya.

Suaranya yang melakukannya. Jongin memberitahunya, "aku mempunyai garis-paling-atas-untuk sistem keamanan yang sudah terpasang di studiomu. Dan tukang listrik akan masuk memeriksa lampumu."

Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya. Tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan, ia tampaknya tidak bisa mengusir rasa dingin dari tubuhnya. Pandangannya menatap kota. Ia sepertinya bisa melihat berjam-jam dari sudut pandang ini.

"Kau tidak harus mengorbankan hidupmu untukku," Kyungsoo membuat dirinya sendiri berbicara ketika ia hanya ingin berdiri dalam keheningan. "Aku yakin dengan adanya diriku di sini...di rumahmu...itu akan mengganggu rutinitasmu." Kyungsoo sudah membaca koran, ia sudah tahu banyak tentang Jongin, banyak eksploitasi.

Jongin pasti bukan orang yang hidup di masa lalu.

Dia terlalu sibuk merayu saat ini.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentangnya. Ketika detektif itu meminta daftar pacar-pacarnya di daerah ini, atau siapa saja yang mungkin terpaku padanya, Jongin telah menjadi orang terakhir yang datang dalam pikirannya. Jongin tidak terpaku pada dirinya, bahkan selama sepuluh tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu.

"Kau tidak mengganggu rutinitasku."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayangannya di kaca. Ia tampak tersesat. Dengan hati-hati, ia menahan roman wajahnya sebelum ia berbalik untuk menghadapi Jongin. "Tidakkah ada gadis yang keberatan?" Dia pernah melihat Jongin dengan beberapa wanita berambut pirang minggu lalu di berbagai halaman majal— "Persetan dengan orang yang berpikir seperti itu." Jongin berdiri menatapnya. Dengan latar api berkobar. Kapan ia menyalakan api itu?

"Ini bukan tentang siapapun kecuali kau dan aku." Jongin bertindak seolah-olah sepuluh tahun terakhir tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi tidak sekalipun Jongin mencoba menghubunginya. _Aku sudah merindukanmu_. Kyungsoo tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Jongin, bagaimanapun juga. Ia sudah merusak harga dirinya untuk Jongin berkali-kali.

Pria itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Langkahnya pelan, tentunya. Kyungsoo ingin berbalik, tapi disana tidak ada tempat untuk pergi baginya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke mata Jongin.

"Jimin menelponku ketika ia bergegas memasuki studio itu. Dia melihat lampunya gelap, dan ia khawatir. Hanya lima menit saja, aku siap datang menemuimu, tapi aku tidak bisa sampai disana cukup cepat."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berada dalam kesulitan. Kembali pada memori buruk di Seoul, Kyungsoo yang menghadapi kematian. Memori hujan yang dingin, nyeri yang konstan, melintas dibenaknya.

 _Dia tidak datang untukku kalau begitu._

"Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama," kata Kyungsoo. Dia benci kelembutan dalam suaranya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa bertindak seolah-olah masa lalu tidak penting baginya? "Banyak yang berubah selama bertahun-tahun."

"Dan banyak juga yang masih tetap sama." Jemari Jongin menangkup lembut bawah rahangnya. "Aku menginginkanmu sebanyak yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Ketika aku melihatmu di kantorku, keinginan yang sama menghantamku. Hasrat yang sama menghancurkanku saat aku di dekatmu."

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar, dia mengangkatnya dan menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah ia akan menariknya lebih dekat atau mendorongnya pergi.

"Hasrat tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi kita, kan?" Kyungsoo berbisik.

Mata Jongin tertuju pada mulutnya.

Kenangan masa lalu mereka berkelebat dalam benaknya. Dia hampir bisa merasakannya.

"Aku adalah orang pertamamu."

Pipi Kyungsoo merah merona.

"Aku memikirkanmu selama bertahun-tahun..."

Pengakuan Jongin menyentaknya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan...dengan siapa kau bersama..."

Tatapannya masih tetap pada mulutnya. Masih tetap seksi.

Kewaspadaan Kyungsoo yang berlebih mendorong rasa sakit dan nyeri dari benaknya. "Kau tidak bisa bertanya-tanya tentang itu." Tidak saat Jongin lah satu-satunya orang yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk melupakannya. Jongin tak punya hak.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat kau kendalikan." Kepala Jongin menunduk kearahnya. "Perasaanku padamu adalah salah satu halnya."

Jongin menginginkan mulutnya. Kyungsoo ingin lari dari Jongin. "Jongin..." Bibirnya yang tak bisa di kendalikan menguasainya. Tidak memaksa. Tidak menuntut. Tapi, dengan lembut. Dengan hormat.

Jongin berbisik di bibirnya. "Tapi kau kembali padaku. Dan kau harus tahu...itu merubah segalanya. Aku membiarkanmu pergi sekali. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku untuk melakukan itu lagi."

Membiarkannya pergi? Sekarang Kyungsoo mendorongnya. " _Kau_ menyuruhku untuk keluar dari hidupmu." Kyungsoo tersandung saat ia menjauh darinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau impikan, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu. Kau ingin di panggung. Kau ingin menari."

Kata-kata Jongin membekukannya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Bukankah itu yang selalu aku lakukan? Memberimu setiap hal yang kau inginkan, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak. Kau tidak memberikannya." Karena ada satu hal yang Kyungsoo inginkan mati-matian tapi tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Garis samar di dekat mata Jongin mengencang. Wajahnya adalah topeng berbahaya dalam cahaya api. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

 _Kau, Jongin_. Ia adalah hal yang paling Kyungsoo inginkan, lebih dari menari, lebih dari Seoul, lebih dari bisa keluar dari hidupnya saat dia sudah remaja.

Tapi Jongin tidak memberinya sebuah pilihan. Dia telah mengambil pilihannya untuk pergi.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Inginkan?"

Jongin menghampirinya lagi. Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Di mana kamarku?" Tatapannya terbang panik di sekitar _penthouse_.

"Ak—aku butuh untuk berbaring."

Pria itu terus menghampiri. "Kau tidak bisa tidur. Aku harus membuatmu tetap terjaga. Itu adalah perintah dokter. Ia memberiku daftar seluruh aturan bagimu yang harus diikuti."

"Aku tidak ingin tidur." Kyungsoo butuh ruang. Dia berputar menjauhi Jongin. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Dia bergegas menyusuri lorong gelap.

Jongin tepat di belakangnya.

Gadis itu membanting pintu pertama yang ia lihat.

Bukan kamar tamu.

Kamar ini sangat maskulin. Di penuhi dengan barang berat. Mebel kayu _Cherry_. Sebuah tempat tidur yang besar. Dia bahkan bisa melihat mantel Jongin yang di lemparkan di ujung tempat tidur— Dia berbalik dan menemukan Jongin di jalannya. Kedua lengannya naik ke kanan-kiri menghalangi pintu.

"Kau harus tinggal di mana aku bisa mengawasimu," suara Jongin gemetar.

"K-kau setuju untuk menemukan siapa orang yang—yang—"

"Menguntitmu?" Jongin menyelesaikannya. "Karena itulah apa yang dia lakukan, Kyungsoo. Dia fokus padamu. Dia mulai dengan memperhatikanmu, kemudian dengan menyelinap masuk ke apartemenmu. Malam ini, dia mengambil hal-hal ke tingkat berikutnya. Dia mendatangimu. Menyentuhmu—"

Kyungsoo bernafas cepat.

"Dia berbahaya. Malam ini dia telah menyakitimu, dan aku tidak mau membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Untuk berhenti mengenang masa lalu rasa sakit dan segalanya.

Jongin meraih tangannya dalam genggamannya. Menuntunnya ke kamar mandi. "Lepaskan bajumu. Kau akan menemukan pakaian menunggu di dalam."

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada rayuan malam ini. Aku janji."

Gadis itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Jubah tidur menunggunya, baiklah. Berbahan dari sutra. Indah. Hijau zamrud. Dia kembali pada Jongin beberapa saat kemudian, hampir membenci nuansa sutra terhadap kulitnya.

"Sepertinya baju ini sengaja di tinggalkan oleh-"

"Aku mengaturnya untuk dibawa ke sini untukmu. Sama seperti aku memerintahkan anak buahku membawa pakaian mu kesini. Aku ingin kau merasa aman dan nyaman."

Jongin sudah berganti pakaian saat Kyungsoo berada di kamar mandi. Membuang pakaiannya. Sekarang Jongin hanya mengenakan celana piyama hitam yang menempel rendah di pinggul. Dia suka bertelanjang dada saat di atas ranjang. Tatapan Kyungsoo melesat ke bagian atas. Bahu yang lebar. Dada yang kuat.

 _Jangan kesana, jangan!_

Jongin mengangkat tangannya ke arahnya. "Percayalah, Kyungsoo."

Bodohnya dia mempercayainya.

Kyungsoo menempatkan jari-jarinya dalam genggaman Jongin.

Pria itu membimbingnya ke ranjang. Membaringkannya diatas kasur. Lalu ia membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya, memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, tapi aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat. Jangan takut lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu di sini."

Kyungsoo ingin mempercayainya.

Dia ingin, sangat ingin mempercayai Jongin. Tapi ada sesuatu yang Kyungsoo belum ceritakan pada Jongin. Dia sudah mencoba memberitahu pada polisi di Seoul dan para dokter di sana, tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang percaya padanya.

"Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam." Jantungnya berhenti pada kata-kata itu. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Jongin mengatakan itu padanya. Malam pertama Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya, Jongin mengatakan padanya hal yang sama.

Setelah Kris—

 _Diamlah._

Kyungsoo membanting pintu sebelum masa lalu bisa menghantamnya. Tapi ia ingat akan janji-janji Jongin. Pada malam dulu yang sudah lampau, dia begitu ketakutan. Dan dia mengatakan...

'Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam.'

Kyungsoo tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, tapi ia bisa bernafas dengan mudah karena Jongin memeluknya dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Ilusi keamanan itu bohong, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu itu. Secara fisik, ia bisa percaya pada Jongin—dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Tapi ada hal-hal buruk di dunia ini lebih dari sekedar sakit fisik saja. Jauh lebih buruk. Perasaan.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Park Chanyeol melemparkan jaketnya di atas kursi dan menyalakan komputer.

Kim Jongin. Dengan adanya pria lain dalam kasusnya telah merubah segalanya.

Kim Jongin memiliki banyak uang, banyak kekuasaan dan banyak rahasia.

Pria itu melejit di bagian keamanan beberapa tahun yang lalu, tampaknya datang dari antah berantah, tak jelas. Penglihatannya tidak salah. Setiap kali Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, mata orang itu telah berubah, disana ada kebutuhan dalam tatapannya, nafsu, kemarahan...

Posesif.

Orang itu menatap Do Kyungsoo seolah-olah wanita itu adalah miliknya. Ketika Kyungsoo dengan yakin menceritakan cerita yang berbeda saat ia bertanya mengenai hubungan yang mungkin ada di kota.

"Aku mendengar tentang penyerangan terhadap Ms. Do," rekannya berkata saat mendekatinya. Kim Jongdae telah menjadi seorang polisi selama dua puluh tahun. Dia sudah banyak melihat kekerasan selama bertahun-tahun. Wajahnya yang berubah mencerminkan kekhawatirannya. "Sial, aku sangat mengharapkan hal ini tidak akan menjadi buruk."

Meskipun mereka tak berdaya. Perasaan—insting—Kyungsoo belum cukup bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan kasus itu. Dan siapapun yang telah mengakses apartemennya dan menyelinap keluar masuk tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun di belakang.

Kecuali tanda-tanda kecil yang sengaja ditinggalkan dengan maksud untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap Jongdae. "Dia punya keamanan sekarang. KIM Securities."

Jongdae bersiul. "Berapa banyak yang dia siapkan untuk membayarnya?"

Rekening bank wanita itu kosong, dia tidak akan sanggup membayar apapun. Jadi sebelumnya aku sudah memeriksa sedikit lebih dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo daripada rekanku menyadari.

Tapi...

Ketika Do Kyungsoo berbicara dengan pria tan itu, dia takut. Chanyeol benci melihat ketakutan di mata seorang wanita. Terlebih itu Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan membayarnya," Chanyeol bergumam sambil membungkuk dan kembali mengetik di keyboardnya. "Sepertinya dia dan Kim Jongin adalah teman lama." Omong kosong. Mereka adalah mantan kekasih. Dia tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya," Kata Chanyeol datar. Kyungsoo tampak begitu kacau di rumah sakit. Sementara Jongin terlalu bersemangat untuk mengajaknya keluar dari sana. Dan jauh dariku.

"Hati-hati dengannya," Jongdae memperingatkannya. "Dia bukan orang yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi seorang musuh. Bahkan, jika dia ingin, Kim bisa memiliki lencanamu—dan memiliki _nya_ —dengan satu panggilan telepon."

Chanyeol tidak takut Kim Jongin.

Tapi dia bertekad untuk mengungkap rahasianya.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Ada yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ada Chanyeol muncul? _Yup_ dia salah satu polisi setempat yang sebelumnya diceritakan Kyungsoo kalau mereka tidak percaya akan cerita/keluhan Kyungsoo. Tp sekarang sudah percaya walaupun sedikit terlambat..

 **Thanks a lot for you guys who still supporting this kaisoo fic, hope y'all enjoy it!:3**

 _-Kimchi_

* * *

Soal rumor gambar Kyungsoo.. plis deh itu dia ga bermaksud apapun itu cuman becanda-_- Kalian kaisoo shipper ataupun jongin stan juga pasti tau kl kyungsoo sayang bgt sama Jongin wkwk. Ada aja cobaan buat kaisoo astaga.. _Kyungiiiie ill always loving and supporting you!:3_


	9. Chapter 7

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Seven_ _]_

* * *

 _WARNING! Baca perlahan. Nikmati. Pahami._

 _._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

 _Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

 _Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Seoul."

Kyungsoo menatap sekilas wajah Jongin, mencoba menebak raut mukanya.

Mereka berada di dapur rumah pria itu, sebuah ruangan besar yang seolah menelan mereka berdua di dalamnya. Kokinya –dia memiliki tukang masak pribadi– telah membuatkan mereka sarapan, dan Kyungsoo belum pernah mencicipi pancake yang terasa sangat lembut seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Tentu saja, ketika masa jayanya di Seoul, Kyungsoo mampu membeli beberapa barang mewah. Namun dia mulai menyadari bahwa Jongin telah jauh dari jangkauannya.

Anak lelaki yang dia ingat sudah lama hilang. Dia tidak yakin apakah ia masih mengenali lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo menelan beberapa teguk jus jeruk. Di siang hari yang cerah, dia dapat berpura-pura bahwa kejadian buruk tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi. Nyaris. Namun rasa sakit di kepalanya meyakinkannya bahwa kejadian semalam merupakan kenyataan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan," ucap Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Sang koki sudah berpindah ke ruangan lain dengan tergesa.

"Mobilku meluncur keluar dari jalan. Aku….aku terjebak di dalamnya." Hujan. Ketakutan. Rasa sakit.

"Selama dua belas jam."

Kata-kata itu menyentak pandangannya bertumbuk dengan pandangan Jongin. "Y-ya, aku terjebak di dalam mobil selama dua belas jam." Berita mengenai kecelakaan itu telah tersebar ke semua surat kabar. Sang ballerina terbaik telah kehilangan segalanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Hanya saja itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan biasa. Dia sangat yakin akan hal tersebut.

Rahang Jongin mengeras. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku. Hal yang tidak ada di surat kabar." Dia tidak memaksa Kyungsoo bercerita tadi malam. Dia hanya memeluknya, berbicara dengan lembut, dan sangat jelas menjaganya tetap tersadar.

Sekarang Jongin siap untuk menginterogasinya.

"Kau menduga lelaki itu mengikutimu di Seoul…" ujar Jongin sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku─aku yakin iya. Seseorang masuk ke ruang gantiku." _Katakan padanya, Kyungsoo. Katakan._ "Dan kukira…pada malam terjadinya kecelakaan itu, aku sedang diikuti oleh seseorang."

Jongin meletakkan pisau makannya dengan sangat pelan. Mata hitamnya berkilau menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau baru memberitahukan ini padaku…sekarang?"

"Aku menceritakan itu kepada polisi di Seoul. Kepada para dokter yang memeriksaku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mempercayaiku."

"Aku percaya padamu." Tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mendorong piringnya menjauh. "Aku tak ingat semua hal yang terjadi persisnya pada malam itu. Aku sedang mengemudi ke arah luar kota. Aku-" Mengingat tentang saat itu. Dia berdehem.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari pom bensin. Ada sebuah mobil…sepertinya mengikutiku di setiap belokan…" Rasa takut masih sangat mudah untuk timbul. "Cahaya dari lampu mobil di belakangku terpantul di kaca spion. Menyorot bolak balik, lampu redup, kemudian lampu jauh." Membutakannya.

Kedua tangan Jongin mencengkeram erat tepian meja.

"Sepertinya mobil itu menabrakku." Bagian ini tak dapat diingatnya, setidaknya dengan pasti. "Lampu depannya menyorot seluruh bagian dari mobilku. Aku berteriak –dan kemudian mobilku terhempas ke udara." Setelah itu hanya sedikit yang dapat ia ingat. Potongan gambar berkelebatan. Rasa sakit. Lebih banyak teriakan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi para polisi berkata tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada kendaraan lain yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Mereka menduga aku hanya kehilangan kendali mobilku karena jalanan licin."

Selera makannya menghilang. Bahkan pancake super lembut itu tidak dapat mengembalikannya.

"Kau harusnya langsung menghubungiku."

Kemarahan bergejolak di dalam dirinya saat mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Berita itu ada di seluruh surat kabar, Jongin. Aku mungkin bukanlah bagian dari sebuah perkumpulan orang-orang yang sangat kaya raya…" Dia menunjuk ke sekeliling dapur, "–sepertimu. Tapi aku yang dulu adalah seorang penari yang cukup terkenal." Dia menyandang status sebagai ballerina terbaik pada usia ke dua puluh dua. Menari merupakan hidupnya.

"Mungkin…mungkin seharusnya kau yang menghubungiku." Berapa kali ketika Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berharap akan mendengar kabar dari Jongin? Dia bangkit dan menjauh dengan perlahan dari meja. Dari Jongin.

"Aku harus kembali ke studio. Kelas akan dibuka dalam dua hari, dan aku harus membereskan tempat itu." Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan murid-murid barunya menginjak pecahan kaca.

"Sudah dikerjakan." Kyungsoo menatapnya balik. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. "Cermin sudah diganti dengan yang baru," ujarnya, "pecahan kaca sudah dibersihkan, dan kau tak akan mengalami masalah lagi dengan korsleting listrik."

"Kau tak perlu–"

"Aku bukanlah anggota keluargamu, jadi, sialnya, mereka tidak membiarkanku masuk ketika kau di rumah sakit."

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng, sebuah penyangkalan yang tiba-tiba karena Jongin tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau–

"Namun aku menemukan cara untuk mendekatimu." Suara Jongin terdengar suram dan keras."Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin bohong. Dia pasti berbohong. "Kau tidak di sana. Kau tidak ada di Seoul."

Pandangannya membekukan Kyungsoo, dan dia tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jongin berkata, "Mereka menempatkanmu di UGD. Dokter yang menanganimu bernama Oh Sehun."

Tidaklah sulit bagi seseorang untuk mencari tahu nama dokter yang menanganinya. Dan itu sangatlah mudah bagi Jongin dan sumber-sumbernya yang tidak terbatas.

"Jendela yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurmu mengarah ke halaman rumah sakit. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela tersebut, naik dengan cepat dan terik, dan akan menimpa wajahmu setiap pagi. Aku memastikan para perawat menjaga tirai jendela tetap tertutup karena aku tak mau kau terganggu dengan silaunya."

Kerongkongan Kyungsoo mengering. Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata seolah-olah memeras jantungnya. "Tapi ketika aku membuka mataku, kau tak pernah ada di sana."

Mata Jongin yang berbingkai bulu mata tebal berkedip. "Aku tidak berpikir kau menginginkanku ada di sana."

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal. Kuku-kuku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak memahamimu, Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai dingin. "Aku tahu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Semuanya."

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. "A–aku harus ke studio." Dia tidak memperhitungkan hal ini. Tindakan Jongin. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu banyak.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Terserah…hanya saja…aku harus pergi, sekarang."

Jongin melangkah mendekatinya. Selalu tampak percaya diri. Sangat percaya diri. "Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Akulah orang yang akan menjagamu." Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin yang dulu. "Ketika aku pergi ke kantormu hari itu, kukira kau akan langsung menendangku keluar."

Mata Jongin menyipit mendengar kalimat itu, dan Kyungsoo melihat kilatan amarah di matanya. "Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri…dan arti dirimu bagiku." Kata Jongin.

"Aku tidak memahamimu," Kyungsoo berbisik sekali lagi. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyapu bibir Kyungsoo dengan kelembutan yang singkat.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti."

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Dua penjaga memasuki studio tari bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin bersikeras dengan penjagaan seperti itu. Kyungsoo hanya ingin masuk dan menyiapkan studionya sendirian. Tapi ada para penjaga yang harus selalu mendampinginya setiap saat di sana.

Jongin duduk di kursi belakang di mobilnya, pandangannya menatap ke gedung apartemen. Mungkin dia seharusnya tidak memberitahukan Kyungsoo mengenai perjalanannya ke rumah sakit di Seoul saat kecelakaan itu.

Namun kebenaran akan segera terkuak, secepatnya.

Terutama karena ia merencanakan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ikut bersamanya ke Seoul dalam beberapa jam lagi. "Pesawatnya sudah siap?" Jongin bertanya kepada Jimin. Dia memilih meninggalkan Jaguarnya di rumah dan membiarkan Jimin menyetir hari ini. Dia harus membuat beberapa rencana, dan dia dapat melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus dengan lebih baik ketika Jimin yang berada dibalik kemudi.

" _Yes, Sir_. Pilotnya sudah menunggu."

" _Good_." Dia akan menunggu hingga Kyungsoo menyelesaikan urusannya, dan kemudian mereka akan berangkat.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mungkin akan mempercayai cerita Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tidak sama dengan orang lain. Jika Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia telah dipaksa keluar dari jalan….

Jongin ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Seoul.

Dan dia tak dapat pergi ke sana sendirian. Saat ini Kyungsoo masih belum yakin pada dirinya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo untuk memberikan kepercayaannya, namun Kyungsoo mungkin akan meragukannya.

Tidak, dia harus menjaga Kyungsoo berada tetap di dekatnya.

Tapi Jongin harus sangat berhati-hati. Sangatlah mudah baginya untuk tersandung di Seoul. Dan sangat mudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk menemukan lebih banyak hal tentang kehidupannya.

Tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik Kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

"Aku butuh daftar nama kekasihmu," Jongin berkata kepada Kyungsoo ketika ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya sore itu. Jongin berhenti berbicara di saat yang sepertinya sangat tepat, namun Kyungsoo tahu salah satu bawahannya pasti telah mengabari Jongin dan memberitahunya bahwa Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyudahi hari.

Rasa lelah menguasainya, tapi suara geraman Jongin terdengar menuntut…

'Aku butuh daftar nama kekasihmu.'

"Ini bukanlah sebuah presentasi," Kyungsoo bergumam saat dia merasakan pipinya merona. "Aku tidak meminta—"

"Detektif itu—Park—dia benar. Lelaki yang mengikutimu mungkin salah satu dari mantanmu. Seseorang yang pernah memilikimu, dan tidak menginginkanmu pergi darinya."

Kyungsoo menatap sekilas keluar jendela. Menatap keramaian kota yang melewatinya dengan samar-samar. "Mungkin orang itu mantanku, atau hanya seorang gila yang pernah melihatku di jalan. Mungkin juga hanya seorang penonton yang pernah melihatku menari. Terkadang mereka keliru dengan menganggap para penari seperti karakter yang kami perankan." Selama bertahun-tahun dia telah memerankan banyak karakter. Sang Putri Tidur, Penyihir Jahat, Si Angsa Cantik, seorang–"

"Daftar nama para kekasihmu bisa menjadi titik awal pencarian untuk kita. Kau akan mengetahui bahwa informanku lebih bagus dari pada informan detektif itu. Aku bisa menemukan orang-orang ini sendirian, menegaskan status mereka –atau–"

"Mereka tidak bersalah." Bela Kyungsoo.

Mobil berjalan memelan. Kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Jimin duduk di balik kemudi. Kyungsoo melongokkan badannya. Ini bukan jalan menuju apartemen milik Jongin. Kecuali jika Jimin mengambil jalan pulang yang berbeda.

"Katakan padaku nama-nama mereka."

Dia menatap Jongin. "Ya ampun, mereka bahkan tidak tinggal di kota ini!"

Hanya ada satu mantan kekasihnya di Busan, dan orang itu sekarang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya dan menguasai terlalu banyak ruang di dalam mobil ini, bahkan di dalam hatinya.

Satu alis berwarna gelap terangkat. "Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan satu tiket pesawat atau kereta ke Busan."

Tidak, memang tidak sulit.

Hujan mulai turun, memercik ke jendela. Bahu Kyungsoo menegang.

Baiklah, jika Jongin meninginginkan daftarnya, Kyungsoo akan memberikan padanya. Dalam keindahan yang manis dan singkat,

"Xi Luhan. Dia…dia adalah seorang penata tari yang kutemui bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Sangat cerdas. Tekun. Sangat perfeksionis.

"Siapa lagi?"

Nada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo memiliki daftar sepanjang empat halaman. Meskipun dia bertaruh Jongin punya. "Kim Junmyeon, seorang aktor." Seorang aktor yang cukup sukses saat ini. "Tapi dia berada di luar Korea sekarang, jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia bisa –"

"Teruskan, Kyungsoo." Jongin memotong kalimatnya. Tidak banyak yang ia bisa ceritakan. "Oh Sehun."

Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening, sangat hening.

"Sebutkan nama itu lagi," Jongin menggeram.

"Kenapa? Kau mendengarku menyebutnya." Kyungsoo menatap sekilas keluar jendela sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah murung. Ini jelas bukan merupakan jalan menuju ke apartemen.

"Kau tidur dengan dokter yang memeriksamu?" Jongin menuntut.

Nada suaranya sangat rendah dan dingin.

Terkadang Jongin melakukannya. Ketika dia marah, nada bicaranya akan menurun drastis ke ketenangan yang mematikan.

"Dia bukan dokterku saat itu." Kyungsoo selalu sendirian saat itu, dan Sehun telah menjadi satu-satunya yang ada untuknya. Selalu tersenyum. Mampir ke tempatnya sembari membawakan donat dan bunga.

Satu malam, acara minum-minum telah menjurus ke sesuatu yang….lebih.

"Kenapa kau sekarang tidak bersamanya?"

"Karena aku tak bisa tetap tinggal di Seoul." Sewanya sudah jatuh tempo, dan dia tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya. Tidak setelah tagihan rumah sakit menghabiskan uangnya. Asuransi hanya menunda tenggat waktunya selama mungkin.

"Dokter brengsek itu…"

Kepala Kyungsoo tersentak ke arah Jongin. "Dengar, siapapun yang aku kencani seharusnya tidak masalah –"

"Bagiku itu masalah." Gertak Jongin. "Masalah besar."

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa memahami laki-laki ini. "Kau tidur dengan semua model atau aktris yang bisa kau temukan, jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah beberapa mantan kekasihku memberikan efek padamu. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu aku sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalumu sejak lama." Kyungsoo ikut terbawa emosi.

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dalam kegelapan ruang di dalam mobil, Kyungsoo berharap dia bisa melihat raut wajah Jongin. Tapi Jongin masih tersembunyi di dalam bayangan. "Hal itu ada efeknya padaku," Jongin berkata. "Hal itu membuatku sangat marah."

"Jongin?"

Tangan Jongin meluncur di atas pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin kau melupakan mereka. Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat tidur, dan aku ingin menghapus semua kenangan yang kau miliki dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernafas dengan lega. "Kita sudah putus, Jongin. Kau tahu–"

"Bagaimana bisa kita putus ketika aku masih sangat menginginkanmu?" Tangannya turun menelusuri pipi Kyungsoo, turun ke rahangnya, kemudian turun ke lekukan di lehernya. Jarinya meregang di sekitar lehernya, meraba titik nadi yang berdetak gelisah di balik kulitnya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kita putus ketika kau masih sangat menginginkanku?" Karena ia akan mencampakkan pria lain demi Jongin. Kenyataan yang memalukan dan menyedihkan. Hubungan seksnya dengan lelaki lain memang cukup baik, namun dengan Jongin…

 _Aku selalu membandingkannya dengan yang lain._ Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa adil? Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa Junmyeon dan Sehun mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Mereka berdua akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan, bahwa Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan para lelaki mendekatinya. Bahwa ia membangun dinding pemisah antara Kyungsoo dengan mereka dan tidak membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Setelah hubungannya dengan Jongin, ia perlu membangun dinding tersebut. Karena ia tidak pernah ingin tersakiti oleh seseorang lagi.

Ketika Jongin meninggalkannya, ia merasa patah hati, _sangat banyak_. Butuh waktu yang s _angat lama_ baginya untuk mengumpulkan kepingan hidupnya kembali.

"Jika aku bertindak salah, katakan sekarang." Jemari Jongin serasa membakar kulitnya. "Katakan padaku untuk mundur, dan akan kulakukan. Aku tidak mau memaksa meminta sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau berikan. Aku menginginkan semua hal dari dirimu. Semua atau tidak sama sekali."

Bukankah selalu seperti itu hubungan mereka selama ini? Dia telah memberikan segalanya untuk Jongin.

Dan apa yang Jongin berikan untuknya?

Mobilnya berhenti.

"Semuanya atau tidak sama sekali, Kyungsoo. Kau yang tentukan."

Kemudian Jongin menarik dirinya menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu mobil.

Kyungsoo mencoba bernafas untuk menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Memandang sekilas ke arah kirinya, dan kemudian ia sadar dengan gelisah bahwa mereka memang tidak menuju ke apartemen. Pintu di sisinya terbuka. Bukan Jimin yang berdiri di sana dan menahan pintunya terbuka, tetapi Jongin.

Kyungsoo berkata dengan gugup. "Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Di bandara.

"Kita akan terbang. Pesawat jetku sudah menunggu."

Jongin punya pesawat jet? Bodoh, tentu saja. Seseorang sekaya dirinya pasti memiliki pesawat jet pribadi.

Kyungsoo masih tetap duduk membeku di dalam mobil. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?" Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi percakapan yang sulit. "Studioku sebentar lagi akan dibuka. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja–"

"Kau ingin bajingan penguntitmu segera ditangkap, kan? Jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita harus menelusuri semuanya dari awal. Jika orang itu mulai menguntitmu di Seoul, kita bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya di sana."

Apakah Jongin pikir dia akan begitu saja ikut dengannya ke Seoul? "Aku tidak mau pergi ke–"

"Kau bisa membantuku mendapatkan informasi dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Para penari, tetangga lamamu. Kehadiranmu akan mempermudah orang untuk berbicara. Mungkin seseorang melihat sesuatu. Mungkin ada seseorang yang pernah melihat bajingan itu."

Tangan Jongin masih memegang pintu mobil. "Aku membutuhkan kau untuk ikut denganku. Aku janji kita akan segera kembali sebelum kelas dimulai."

Di masa lalu, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai Seoul. Tapi sekarang ia telah melarikan diri dari sana, sangat ingin untuk menjauh dari sana.

Hanya saja kemudian ia menjadi ragu. Benarkah ia melarikan diri dari kota itu? Atau sebenarnya ia melarikan diri dari orang yang menguntitnya? Dari bayangan gelap yang seolah selalu mengikutinya, dalam setiap langkahnya?

Sebelum kecelakaan itu, ia selalu merasa gugup. Berusaha melompat tanpa suara. Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa tindakannya diawasi oleh seseorang. Setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

Selalu diawasi.

Dan bajingan itu sudah pernah masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia sudah pernah membobol masuk meskipun tidak pernah ada bukti pembobolan.

"Mari akhiri perdebatan ini," ujar Jongin dengan tidak sabaran. "Ikut denganku ke Seoul. Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku. Akan kutemukan bajingan itu dan menghentikannya mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo menatap sekilas ke arah bandara. Sebuah pesawat baru saja lepas landas, dan deru suara mesinnya menjalar di udara. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Jimin membanting menutup bagasi. Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin, dan dia melihat laki-laki itu membawa dua buah koper. Satu koper milik Jongin, namun yang satu lagi...miliknya.

"Kupikir kau mungkin bisa mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangku,"

Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Laki-laki ini sangat sombong dan sangat percaya diri.

Dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah tidak takut terbang, kan?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo masih takut. Sangat ketakutan. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakui kenyataan itu di depan Jongin. Jongin sudah bisa menebak bahwa banyak hal yang ditakutinya di dunia ini.

Tapi itu benar.

Pertama kalinya ia merasa takut ketika umurnya delapan tahun.

Ketika orangtuanya tidak kembali ke rumah setelah makan malam di luar. Ketika pengasuhnya menyebutkan tentang kecelakaan. Ketika akhirnya ia berdiri di pemakaman dan menyaksikan karangan bunga ditaruh di atas dua nisan.

Dia merasa takut ketika pertama kalinya dibawa ke panti asuhan.

Ketika dipindahkan ke panti berikutnya. Dan berikutnya.

Dia merasa takut ketika tangan-tangan kasar menariknya di malam hari. Ketika ia disakiti. Rasa sakit yang terus menerus datang kembali. Satu-satunya pelariannya hanyalah menari.

Seorang pekerja sosial telah mengenalkan dunia tari pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu sering membawanya ke pusat komunitas kota dan Kyungsoo akan tenggelam di dalam musik dan tariannya.

Dia akan terus menari. Hari demi hari.

Namun ia tetap merasa takut…

Hingga satu hari ketika ia mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam yang tampak marah.

Rasa takut itu berhenti sesaat.

Namun semua rasa takut itu telah kembali dengan sangat cepat.

Rasa takut itu pada akhirnya akan kembali.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Nah loh banyak juga mantan Kyungsoo.. ckck

Apakah pelakunya salah satu mantan Kyungsoo?

Kita lihat nanti..

.

 ** _Next? Review dear~_**

 ** _See ya!_**

 _-Kimchi_

* * *

 _Thanks to:_

UnA NA; SooieBabyUke; ekyeol; riaazzhh; rly; kim gongju; slablill; dinadokyungsoo1; DJ 100; sushimakipark; 17Bang Kyung Hoon; sider; daebaktaeluv; kai; Diyah887; ChocoSoo; kaisoov; NataNerd; Lovesoo; kimsoo; Shinkyu; Kim Reon; dyonatkai; sangjoonpark; nikyunmin; 12154kaisoo; anon; dorim; dks; Kaisooship; KyungXo; park taen; Ayyu965; TulangRusuknyaDyo; Meonggu; Kaisoo; hunkaisoo; ekyeol; Dks; Soonini; kadi1288; Ellena; kyungsoonia; kaisoohug; W.

 _also unnamed guest & silent reader..._


	10. Chapter 8

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Eight_ _]_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Seoul."_

 _"Aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan," "Mobilku meluncur keluar dari jalan. Aku….aku terjebak di dalamnya."_

 _"Selama dua belas jam."_

 _"Kau menduga lelaki itu mengikutimu di Seoul…"_

 _"Aku percaya padamu."_

 _"Kau tidak di sana Jongin. Kau tidak ada di Seoul."_

 _"Tapi ketika aku membuka mataku, kau tak pernah ada di sana."_

 _"Aku tidak berpikir kau menginginkanku ada di sana, Kyungsoo."_

 _"Aku tidak memahamimu, Jongin."_

 _._

 _"Aku butuh daftar nama kekasihmu,"_

 _"Mereka tidak bersalah."_

 _"Katakan padaku nama-nama mereka."_

 _"Xi Luhan. Dia…dia adalah seorang penata tari yang kutemui bertahun-tahun yang lalu."_

 _"Kim Junmyeon, seorang aktor."_

 _"Oh Sehun."_

 _"Kau tidur dengan dokter yang memeriksamu?"_

 _"Dengar, siapapun yang aku kencani seharusnya tidak masalah –"_

 _"Bagiku itu masalah." Gertak Jongin. "Masalah besar."_

 _._

 _"Kita akan pergi ke mana?"_

 _"Kau ingin bajingan penguntitmu segera ditangkap, kan? Jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita harus menelusuri semuanya dari awal. Jika orang itu mulai menguntitmu di Seoul, kita bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya di sana."_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."_

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Park Chanyeol menyaksikan dari jauh ketika pesawat jet itu menunggu di landasan pacu. Bepergian dengan pesawat pribadi… sepertinya sangat cocok dengan gambaran seorang Kim Jongin.

Dia telah menggali informasi mengenai Jongin hampir seharian ini.

Seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga miskin dan mendaftar menjadi taruna pada usia ke dua puluh. Masa lalunya dapat dengan mudah diketahui sampai di saat ia masuk akademi. Setelah ia bergabung menjadi prajurit pembela tanah air, semua catatan mengenai Kim Jongin menghilang tanpa jejak. Semua catatan selama empat tahun dia menjadi tentara. Nampak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi selama empat tahun tersebut.

Kemudian Kim muncul lagi di Busan. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung memiliki koneksi yang kuat dengan beberapa pejabat pemerintahan yang bahkan menangani urusan luar negeri. Perusahaan jasa keamanannya telah meroket menjadi yang terbaik di bidangnya. _KIM Securities_.

Kim telah menjadi seorang jutawan. Bukan jutawan, melainkan milyuner berdasarkan laporan pajaknya.

Jadi, mengapa seseorang seperti dia tertarik secara pribadi dengan sebuah kasus penguntitan? Kasus tersebut bahkan bukan kasus yang biasa ditangani oleh perusahaannya. Kliennya selalu sebuah perusahaan, bukan orang secara individu, apalagi seorang wanita yang tak memiliki cukup uang di rekeningnya.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya keluar dari saku jaketnya. Dia telah menggunakan lencana kepolisiannya untuk masuk ke bagian belakang bandara. Dan dia berencana menggunakannya lagi untuk membantu penyelidikannya. Orang-orang selalu berbicara lebih lancar ketika melihat lencana polisi.

Matanya menyipit melihat seseorang berjalan tergesa dari landasan pacu. "Uh, permisi, sir…" panggil Chanyeol.

Seorang pria yang kira-kira lebih tua darinya dengan rambut yang mulai menipis mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya. Orang itu mengenakan seragam biru muda yang biasa dipakai oleh kru landasan.

"Apakah kau orang yang tadi membantu penerbangan Kim Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan lencananya.

Orang itu menatap sekilas pada lencana, kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Mr. Kim tidak memiliki masalah denganku. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku, aku–"

"Aku tidak bilang kau punya masalah dengannya," Chanyeol berkata menenangkan. "Aku hanya penasaran…"

Dan dia telah penasaran seharian ini. Dia telah sampai di studio milik Kyungsoo tepat pada saat wanita itu masuk ke mobil Kim. Jadi dia mengikuti mereka dan menyaksikan mereka terbang ke luar kota.

Aneh. Sebuah serangan di satu hari dan sebuah liburan keesokannya?

"Ke mana tujuan Mr. Kim?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Orang itu menatap sekilas ke balik bahunya. "Aku…kukira ia pergi lagi ke Seoul."

Ke kota tempat Do Kyungsoo pernah tinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Apakah ia sering pergi ke Seoul?" Bisa saja itu merupakan perjalanan bisnis, atau untuk-

"Ya, dia sering pergi ke sana. Paling tidak seminggu sekali." Orang itu mencoba berjalan melewatinya.

Chanyeol bergeser dan menghadang langkahnya. "Kru di landasan terkadang mendengar beberapa cerita." Dan banyak gosip. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang alasan Kim pergi ke Seoul? Tentang perjalanannya yang dulu? Atau yang malam ini?"

Orang itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang bengkok.

"Aku tak peduli dengan alasan penerbangannya. Aku hanya peduli dengan seberapa sering ia melakukannya. Aku mendapatkan uang dari situ."

Tentu saja. Informasi ini tak berguna baginya.

Orang itu berjalan pergi. Chanyeol menatap langit. Hujan gerimis masih membasahi bumi. Pesawat itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mungkin semua perjalanan Kim hanyalah murni untuk bisnis.

Atau mungkin…mungkin dia telah ke sana untuk tujuan lain.

Chanyeol telah mengambil laporan kecelakaan Kyungsoo. Dia telah membaca pernyataan Kyungsoo mengenai seseorang yang membuntutinya di jalan. Membuat mobilnya melaju keluar dari jalan.

Semakin jauh ia menyelidiki, rasa kekhawatirannya makin meningkat.

Do Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Chanyeol hanya berharap wanita itu tidak mempercayai orang yang salah.

Sebuah kesalahan seperti itu terbukti bisa berakibat fatal bagi Kyungsoo.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Jongin menjaga tangannya tetap di sekeliling Kyungsoo ketika mereka berjalan menuju lobi hotel. Lantai yang terbuat dari pualam memantulkan cahaya ketika petugas hotel memandu mereka menuju lift pribadi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam membisu. Dia bahkan hampir tidak menatap mata Jongin, dan Jongin membenci itu.

Jongin merindukan bagaimana hubungan mereka dahulu.

 _Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali._

Dia akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali.

Pintu lift tertutup, dan mulai bergerak naik. Liftnya meluncur ke atas, naik makin tinggi.

"Uh, Mr. Kim?" Taehyung –si petugas hotel –berdehem. "Apakah ada yang Anda butuhkan untuk malam ini?"

Jongin bahkan tidak mencoba memalingkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat tidur ketika di pesawat. Namun Jongin bahkan terlalu gugup untuk merasa ngantuk. "Aku sudah memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan." Suaranya bergemuruh.

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo bertubrukan dengannya.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Taehyung berjalan keluar dengan tergesa. "K-Kamar Anda sudah disiapkan, sir. Tentu saja, sebuah _plaza suite_ yang selalu Anda pesan ketika Anda mengunjungi–"

"Aku tahu kamar yang mana," potong Jongin sebelum Taehyung bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Orang itu sialnya jadi terlalu banyak omong malam ini.

Taehyung bergegas membuka pintu kamar. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang ketika ia melihat sebuah lampu kristal yang sangat besar di tengah ruangan megah tersebut.

"Anda.. em.. Anda yakin tidak menginginkan koki pribadi untuk melayani Anda?" Taehyung berdiri dengan enggan di dekat pintu ketika pelayan membawakan koper tamunya. "Malam sudah larut, tapi tidak untuk Anda, Mr. Kim –"

Jongin tahu bahwa koki pribadi disediakan satu paket dengan kamar ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun saat ini. Dia ingin hanya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo. "Suruh dia datang besok pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan." kata Jongin. Matanya menatap ke arah pelayan.

"Semua koper ditaruh di ruang tidur utama."

Kyungsoo telah berdiri di dekat jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan dari kamar itu. Bahunya nampak menegang.

Dia telah mendengar perintah Jongin mengenai koper-koper mereka.

Tapi dia tidak membantahnya.

Belum.

Pelayan dan petugas hotel telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pintu menutup pelan di belakang mereka.

Kyungsoo tetap menatap ke luar jendela. "Terkadang, aku lupa bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Seoul…"

Salju melayang pelan di luar. Mereka telah terbang menjauh dari hujan di Busan menuju hujan salju di Seoul. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh kaca jendela. "Ketika aku masih kecil, Seoul adalah segalanya bagiku. Orang-orang yang tinggal di sini.. mereka tampak bahagia. Dicintai oleh banyak orang."

Ketika ia masih kecil, ia selalu berpindah dari satu panti ke panti berikutnya.

Ia menemukan takdirnya dalam balet berkat seorang pekerja social yang ingin menyalurkan bakatnya. Memberinya tempat kecil untuk manggung di pusat komunitas kota. Kyungsoo pernah bercerita pada lelaki itu bagaimana gugupnya ia di hari pertama mereka pergi tempat itu.

Dia selalu merasa gugup, hingga akhirnya ia menari.

Kyungsoo berpaling dari jendela. "Sebuah _suite_ , Jongin?" Dia berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Kita hanya berdua di sini. Menurutmu kita benar-benar membutuhkan kamar yang…berapa luasnya?" dia menatap sekilas ke sekelilingnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. "Tebakanku….seribu dua ratus meter persegi?"

"Seribu tiga ratus." Jongin melepas jasnya. Melemparkannya ke samping dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kamar manapun akan sama saja."

Tangannya menangkup dagu Kyungsoo. "Ketika aku masih kecil, aku berangan-angan untuk tidak akan kelaparan." Harusnya Kyungsoo sudah bisa menduga ini. Dia harusnya sudah mengenal Jongin dengan lebih baik daripada orang lain. "Aku berangan-angan tidak memakai pakaian bekas orang lain. Tidak menjadi korban ejekan karena sepatuku bolong." Orangtua Jongin tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan seperti orangtuanya. Mereka hanya tidak mempedulikan Jongin.

Mereka biasa mengabaikannya hampir setiap waktu.

Membiarkannya berpakaian dan mencari makanan sendiri.

Hari itu ketika pekerja sosial menemukannya…saat itu sudah berapa hari ia tidak makan?

Ayahnya sangat suka memukulinya. Ibunya…seringkali dalam keadaan mabuk. Ibunya selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan tidak mempedulikan ketika anaknya menangis.

"Aku sudah membuang masa laluku," ujarnya kepada Kyungsoo, sembari menjaga genggamannya tetap lembut. Bersama Kyungsoo, dia akan berusaha menjadi lembut. _Hanya untuknya_. "Saat ini, aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Dan apapun yang kau inginkan…"

Jemari Jongin meluncur turun di leher Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki leher yang sensitif. Dulu, ketika Jongin mencium lehernya, dia akan meleleh hanya karenanya. "Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu." Berada di dekatnya membuat Jongin hilang akal. Aroma tubuhnya –bau manis vanilla– membungkus di sekeliling Jongin. Merasakan kulit sehalus sutranya di jari Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya. Tidak memintanya menjauh. Kyungsoo justru memberinya tatapan membutuhkan dari balik matanya yang bulat. "Aku kira…kukira kita datang kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengikutiku." Suaranya berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan.

"Memang itu tujuannya." Tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Seoul mungkin memiliki julukan sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur, tapi tetap tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk pergi dan mengetuk pintu orang satu persatu saat ini. Lebih baik menunggu hingga pagi untuk keluar dan mulai mencari tahu.

Menunggu dan menghabiskan malam ini hanya berdua. Jemari Jongin menyelinap di balik rambut tebalnya yang seperti tirai. Suara nafasnya yang sedikit parau terdengar sangat menggairahkan. Suara paling menggairahkan yang Jongin pernah dengar selama bertahun-tahun.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kita."

Meskipun Kyungsoo pernah bersama lelaki lain. Bajingan lain. Ketika dia menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu, Jongin sudah mencoret mereka semua dari daftar. Laki-laki lain yang pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Jongin ingin menghapus kenangan mereka dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin Kyungsoo hanya memikirkan dirinya.

Sebelum malam ini berakhir, Kyungsoo akan memikirkan hanya tentangnya.

"Aku akan berkata jujur." Salju turun perlahan di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Aku telah memikirkan tentangmu lebih dari yang bisa kuhitung."

Bagus. Karena setiap malam ketika mata Jongin terpejam, hanya Kyungsoo yang hadir dalam setiap mimpinya.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat. Melingkar di pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Dan aku.. memikirkan tentang apa yang kau katakan padaku….bahwa kau menginginkanku pergi menjauh dari hidupmu."

 _Damn_ , Jongin menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Kau berhenti menginginkan diriku, Jongin, bukan sebaliknya." Kyungsoo menyentak tangannya menjauh. Berjalan memutari Jongin. "Karena kau menyuruh pelayan menaruh koperku di ruang tidur utama, aku akan tidur di sana." Kyungsoo tidak berpaling untuk melihatnya. "Dengan kamar seluas seribu tiga ratus meter persegi, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan sudut lain untuk tidur."

Setiap otot di tubuh Jongin menegang. "Aku tak pernah berhenti menginginkanmu." Kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dirinya ibarat setipis kaleng saat ini, dan itu sangat berbahaya. Dia baru saja mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo.

Rasa lapar yang liar yang telah lama ditahannya tidak seharusnya ia bebaskan.

Belum saatnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pahit. Tidak seperti tawa yang biasanya. "Tentu saja. Karena itu kau mendatangiku, huh? Apakah itu sebabnya aku selalu melihat fotomu bersama dengan lusinan wanita berbeda selama bertahun-tahun? Karena kau…" Kyungsoo menatap dari balik bahunya, "sangat menginginkanku."

Mungkin bukan hanya Jongin yang terbakar rasa cemburu. Mungkin memang masih ada harapan bagi hubungan mereka.

"Kau ingin bukti betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu?" Tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuatnya pergi menjauh dari Kyungsoo saat ini.

Jongin sudah berbicara kepada dokter yang menanganinya. Kyungsoo sudah aman. Dia hanya kena gegar otak ringan dan diperbolehkan tidur.

Dia diperbolehkan bercinta.

Jongin _hampir_ saja mengajaknya bercinta.

Kyungsoo berbalik memutarinya. "Bukan seperti itu—"

Jongin menciumnya. Dan dia tidak menahan diri. Jongin sudah menunggu hingga mereka akhirnya sendirian. Menunggu hingga hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

Menanti….penantian panjang selama sepuluh tahun.

Dia tidak lagi ingin menunggu.

Kecuali Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak, atau tidak menginginkannya, dia akan memiliki Kyungsoo.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Ini scene akhirnya nanggung bgt ya? double update! go check next chap~

 ** _-_** _Kimchi_


	11. Chapter 9

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Nine_ _]_

* * *

 _WARNING! Baca perlahan. Nikmati. Pahami._

 _._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

 _Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

 _Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Kyungsoo _seharusnya_ mendorongnya menjauh. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa tangannya _harusnya_ bergerak mendorong dada Jongin. Sepasang tangan penghianat itu tidak seharusnya malah melingkari bahu Jongin.

Dia harus mendorongnya menjauh.

Bukan malah menariknya mendekat.

Tapi Kyungsoo menginginkannya lebih dekat.

Dia. Menginginkan. Jongin.

Luapan emosinya terlalu liar. Mungkin karena suasana kotanya. Atau mungkin karena Jongin. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu takut dan terlalu lelah untuk merasa sendirian.

Namun ketika lidah Jongin menekan memasuki mulutnya, ketika dia merasakan aroma maskulinnya, Kyungsoo berhenti berpikir bahwa merupakan suatu kesalahan untuk berada bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Namun sebenarnya, justru Kyungsoo ingin berbuat salah.

Bibir Jongin menekan bibirnya dengan kuat dan buas. Seolah menuntut sesuatu yang memang ingin dia berikan. Jongin sangat mahir mencium, yang semakin mahir seiring bertambahnya usia.

Bibir dan lidahnya bermain dengan sangat lihai di dalam mulutnya.

Dan tangannya.

Tangannya mulai meluncur menuruni tubuh Kyungsoo. Jemarinya di sekeliling pinggul Kyungsoo, dan kemudian menggendongnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas tersentak karena dia tidak mengharapkan gerakan itu, meskipun ia tahu pasti Jongin sangat kekar. Tarikan nafasnya membuat Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, dan dia melangkah maju dan menjepit tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding.

Kaki Kyungsoo terkunci di sekeliling pinggul Jongin. Kejantanannya menekan inti gairah Kyungsoo. Kejantanan yang panjang, keras dan tebal.

Pakaian mereka menghalangi tubuh mereka.

Sentuhan kulit ke kulit. Kyungsoo menginginkan itu. Berharap dengan putus asa akan sentuhan tersebut.

Pinggulnya melengkung ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menarik bibirnya menjauh. Jongin menciumi lehernya, kemudian turun ke bawah. Di sana. Ya. Tepat di sana. Tepat di lekukan leher di pangkal bahunya. Kyungsoo menyukai ketika Jongin menciumnya–

"Kau tak akan melupakanku." Kata-kata Jongin menggeram menekan tubuhnya yang memanas. "Tapi kau akan melupakan mantan-mantanmu." Jongin menggendongnya lagi. Membawanya melewati lorong.

Sebuah lampu kristal lainnya berkelipan di atas kepala. Mereka berbelok, dan Jongin membawanya ke kamar tidur. Tempat tidur yang besar itu memenuhi separuh kamar tidur yang luas. Tirainya terbuka. Salju masih turun di luar sana. Lapisan salju yang cantik menutupi dunia seperti selimut putih yang besar.

Jongin menurunkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur. Dia pikir Jongin akan menindih dan menekan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia menginginkan percintaan yang liar. Menginginkan kenikmatan yang mendesak yang dapat menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan masa lalunya.

Namun Jongin hanya menatapnya. "Sial! Kau bahkan terlihat lebih cantik saat ini."

Kyungsoo tidak mempercayai itu. Dia hanya mengenakan legging usang. Sebuah kaus. Rambutnya bertengger dengan kusut di kepalanya dan– Jongin mulai melepas sepatu Kyungsoo. Melemparnya ke samping. Menarik leggingnya turun dan membuka kausnya. Tangan Jongin yang terampil menelanjanginya, sepasang tangan yang sudah menelanjangi banyak wanita.

Rasa cemburu menggigitnya. Tidak, jangan berpikiran ke sana.

Dalam sekejap pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya hanya tinggal branya yang berwarna hitam dan celana dalam yang sesuai. Kakinya merenggang terbuka di atas kasur. Jongin masih berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

Tatapan mata Jongin berkelana dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, menyapu tubuhnya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras ketika tatapannya jatuh pada branya, pada payudaranya. "Sangat sempurna."

Tidak, payudaranya tidaklah sebesar itu. Dia sangat–

Tatapan mata cemerlang Jongin hanyut di atas perutnya yang rata.

Turun ke lekuk pinggulnya.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo membayangkan lidah itu menjilat bibirnya.

Tapi…tatapannya terus turun. Dan gairahnya ikut menurun mengikuti tatapan Jongin.

' _Kakiku. Aku tak mau dia melihat kakiku.'_

Dia tidak ingin Jongin melihat bekas luka yang masih menutupi betisnya. Bekas luka yang akan selalu menutupi kulitnya. Mengapa tadi dia tidak mematikan lampunya? Dia selalu mematikan lampu ketika bersama Sehun, dan dia harusnya ingat untuk mematikan lampu ketika bersama Jongin.

"Jangan," suaranya menajam ketika ia mencoba meraih Jongin.

Jongin menangkap kedua tangannya. Mendorongnya kembali ke atas kasur. Masih dengan berpakaian lengkap, dia menurunkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo. "Jangan apa, _baby_? Jangan menatapmu?" bibirnya yang terbuka –bibir panas yang menggairahkan– menyapu bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mencium? Karena itulah yang aku ingin lakukan. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci dari tubuhmu."

Jangan mengasihaniku. Itu yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan. Tapi Jongin sudah tidak menatap betisnya lagi. Jongin menciumnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menyukai sensasi ketika pakaian Jongin menekan kulitnya. Dia menyukai sensasi ketika tubuh yang keras dan kekar itu di atas tubuhnya.

Kakinya terenggang menjauh. Pinggul Jongin menekan pusat gairahnya, dan rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

Jongin akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik lagi. Dia tahu pasti itu.

"Itulah tepatnya yang sedang aku lakukan, baby," kata-katanya bergemuruh di bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku menciumimu, dan aku mengambil...semuanya."

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya. Memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian tangan kirinya turun sambil berkelok menelusuri tubuhnya.

Branya dilempar ke sudut ruangan.

Udara yang dingin menyentak putingnya, membuatnya makin mengeras.

Lalu dia merasakan mulut Jongin di payudaranya. Rasanya bukan dingin, melainkan panas. Rasa panas yang sepertinya membakar tubuhnya dan sentakan lidah Jongin di putingnya terasa sangat nikmat. Pusat gairahnya basah. Dia dapat merasakan rasa lembab di celananya, dan Kyungsoo ingin melepasnya. Dia menginginkan Jongin masuk ke dalamnya–

"Aku akan melepas tanganmu, tapi jangan bergerak. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Mencicipimu." Tangannya menjauh dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin mengambilnya untukku."

Jongin suka memegang kuasa di kamar tidur, seorang dominan, pemaksa dan– Bibir Jongin berjalan turun menciumi tubuhnya. Dagu _terbelahnya_ menekan perut Kyungsoo. Lidahnya hangat itu menjilati kulit Kyungsoo.

Jemari Jongin meluncur di bawah tepian celananya. " _Fuck! Yes baby_ , "gumam Jongin. "Kau terangsang karena aku."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Jongin, sekarang."

"Tidak." Jongin menarik celananya turun melewati kakinya.

Kemudian jemarinya meluncur ke pahanya. Menggodanya.

Menyiksanya dengan gairah. "Aku telah menanti terlalu lama. Sudah kubilang, aku ingin mencicipi dan mengambilnya."

Seluruhnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal, mencegah tangannya sendiri untuk meraih Jongin.

Ini hanyalah hubungan seks. Hanyalah hubungan seks. Mantra itu terbang keluar dari kepala Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Dia harus berkonsentrasi pada saat ini, bukan masa lalu. Semuanya menjadi tercampur aduk ketika dia bersama Jongin.

 _Ini bukanlah tentang cinta._

 _Hanya hubungan seks. Kenikmatan._

Jemari Jongin meluncur ke pangkal pahanya. Menekan lipatan titik gairahnya. Masuk ke dalamnya. Pinggulnya melengkung di atas kasur. Ibu jari Jongin menggosok clitnya ketika dua jarinya masuk ke dalamnya. Mengaduk isinya.

Aku ingin lebih. "Jongin…" Kyungsoo hampir tidak dapat bernafas untuk menyebut namanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik seperti ini…" Kata-katanya begitu gelap, begitu dalam. "Sangat bergairah, siap untukku…hanya untukku."

Jongin menarik tangannya. Tidak, sial, dia sudah hampir sampai.

"Katakan bahwa kau hanya untukku, Kyungsoo." Matanya membuka. Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingat pernah menutupnya.

"Katakan." Mulut Jongin turun ke arah pusat gairahnya. Bibirnya menekan bibir bawahnya, dan jika saja tangan Jongin tidak menahan pinggulnya ke kasur, dia mungkin akan melompat keluar kasur saat itu juga. Tersentak oleh aliran listrik yang ditimbulkan lidah Jongin di pusat gairahnya.

Kenikmatan berdenyut di sekujur tubuhnya ketika lidah Jongin bergerak. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas kasur. Dia tidak mencoba menjauh dari Jongin. Dia menginginkannya lebih dekat lagi. Jarinya meregang, merenggut seprai tebal, menyatukannya menjadi gumpalan di tangannya.

Orgasmenya sudah dekat, sangat dekat–

"Katakan padaku, Kyungsoo," tuntut Jongin. Sebuah peringatan kecil tersirat dalam nada suaranya. Peringatan yang akan membuatnya meragu. Posesif...liar… "Hanya aku."

Kyungsoo melayang di tepian orgasmenya. "Jongin, aku ingin lebih–"

" _Fuck!_ Ya, ya, akan kuberikan kau segalanya."

Terdengar suara ritsleting dibuka. Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Kyungsoo. Mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo. Dorongan yang sulit, namun mantap.

Jongin mendorong lebih dalam, mengisinya dengan sepenuhnya, dan Kyungsoo berhenti melayang. _"Oh god!"_ Penuh. Keras. Panas. Kenikmatan membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia terengah-engah saat jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah-olah akan meloncat keluar dari dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya meregang ketika orgasmenya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Sangat nikmat... begitu sempurna… terus berlanjut tanpa henti.

Jongin terus mendorong. Dia memegang kedua kaki Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi. Memberikannya kenikmatan lagi dan lagi hingga ia gelisah karena orgasme berikutnya sedang mendekat.

Kyungsoo masih merasa lemas karena orgasme yang pertama. Namun Jongin terus mendorong gelombang berikutnya, dan akhirnya ia berteriak. Sebuah teriakan terputus karena gelombang kenikmatan menderanya begitu kuat.

Kemudian Jongin datang di dalamnya. Semburan yang deras dan panas. "Hanya…" dia bergumam.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendengar sisa kalimatnya. Jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang menenggelamkan kata-kata itu. Namun dia tahu kelanjutannya.

 _Hanya aku._

Tubuh Jongin masih gemetaran di atas tubuhnya. Dia sudah mencapai orgasmenya, Kyungsoo merasakannya di dalam, namun dia masih terus mendorong.

Kenikmatan itu tidak berhenti.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang lain.

Tidak pernah sangat– amat sangat menginginkan dan merasakan tubuhnya meledak dalam gairah, sebuah klimaks yang meremukkan badan dan diikuti dengan klimaks berikutnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasakan itu.

 _Hanya Jongin_.

Kyungsoo belum memberikan janjinya pada Jongin. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, ia tak perlu menjanjikan apa-apa.

Jongin sudah mengetahuinya.

 _Hanya dia._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Sesi latihan selalu menjadi sesi yang kacau. Penari berputar di sekeliling panggung. Koreografer ikut naik ke atas panggung sembari memberi koreksi, saran. Sutradaranya ada di sana, meneriakkan perintah dari sisi belakang panggung.

Suasana ini terasa sangat familiar namun sekaligus canggung ketika Kyungsoo berdiri dalam bayangan, memperhatikan semua orang.

Sekarang baru saja pukul tujuh pagi lewat sedikit. Namun tentu saja, para penari sudah mulai bekerja. Saat ini mereka pasti sudah bekerja paling tidak selama dua jam.

Berkeringat. Melompat tinggi. Menari hingga otot-otot di tubuh mereka bergetar.

Dulu ini merupakan hidupnya.

Tanpa itu semua, ia akan merasa tersesat.

"Kyungsoo?" Dia mengenali suara itu, dengan sedikit aksen Cina. Kyungsoo harusnya sudah tahu bahwa Xi Luhan akan berada di sini – karena dia adalah koreografer utama, dia harus ada di sini. Dan Jongin sangat berambisi untuk menginterogasi Luhan. Tapi…

Bukan Luhan pelakunya.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin mencurigainya.

Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah suara itu, bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Jongin. Mereka tidak banyak bicara pagi itu. Dia merasa sangat telanjang, terlalu terbuka setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk jatuh ke pelukan Jongin?

Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di kepalanya. Jawabannya? Sangat cepat. Sangat amat cepat.

Senyuman lebar membelah wajah tampan Luhan secara horizontal ketika ia bergegas berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia berkeringat dan bulir keringatnya memantulkan cahaya di tubuhnya. Tentu saja karena ia sudah bekerja keras dengan para penarinya. Ia bergegas mendekat dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, bercampur dengan keringat dan semuanya.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan kembali," kata Luhan ketika pelukannya makin erat. "Kau hanya butuh waktu. Kau hanya–"

"A-Aku tidak datang kemari untuk menari."

Luhan berhenti memeluknya. Ia mundur, namun tangannya masih di sekeliling Kyungsoo. Ia menatap ke bawah ke arah Kyungsoo, sebuah kerutan samar terbentuk diantara alisnya yang sempurna.

Luhan bertubuh tinggi dan ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria. Rambut pirang ikalnya membuat wajahnya sempurna, dan kulitnya putihnya tampak bercahaya di bawah sinar lampu. Ah dan matanya–

"Kau boleh melepasnya sekarang," perintah Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak menunggu Luhan mematuhinya. Dia menarik pria itu menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo, kau memilih kekasih pencemburu ya?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pipinya merona malu. Dia berdehem.

"Kami.. kita harus bicara. Di suatu tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Raut wajah Luhan menegang. "Ada sesuatu yang salah."

Sesuatu yang sangat salah telah terjadi, dan dibiarkan terlalu lama.

"Ke ruang ganti." Dia menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Ketika semua orang sedang berlatih, ruangan itu kosong."

Kyungsoo tahu arahnya dan ia berjalan di depan. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan mengamati caranya berjalan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mengamati kakinya. Sial, apakah ia telah pincang? Dia tidak mau terlihat pincang di depan Luhan. Dia tidak mau terlihat pincang di depan siapapun. Tapi terutama Luhan. Luhan yang telah melatihnya selama ini. Yang memberitahunya bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan penari terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya.

Oh, sang ratu telah jatuh dari tampuknya.

Kyungsoo meluruskan bahunya. Memperlambat langkahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang ganti lamanya. Kenangan bertebaran di sekeliling ruangan itu. Dia pernah merasa sangat bergairah saat masuk ke sini setelah menuntaskan sebuah pertunjukan. Sangat–

"Wajahmu terlihat…cukup akrab bagiku," kata Luhan setelah ia menutup pintu dan berkonsentrasi pada tatapannya ke arah Jongin.

"Dia Kim Jongin," kata Kyungsoo, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin. "Kau mungkin pernah melihat fotonya di surat kabar."

Luhan bersiul pendek. "Benar. Aku pernah melihatmu." Nada siulan itu lebih terasa mengejek daripada kagum. Luhan tidak terlihat terkesan. Tapi jika berurusan dengan Luhan, maka hanya menari lah yang bisa membuatnya terkesan.

Matanya yang berwarna keemasan menatap Kyungsoo kembali. "Aku ingin kau menari untukku lagi." Kyungsoo menegang. Dia sudah mengkhawatirkan Luhan akan segera menanyakan tentang hal itu lagi.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawabnya, Jongin menempatkan dirinya diantara mereka berdua. "Apakah kau pernah ke Busan akhir-akhir ini, Luhan?"

"Busan? Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak pernah." Aksen Cinanya melekat dalam setiap kata-katanya. "Aku pernah ke sana, dan tinggal selama satu bulan penuh. Mencoba membuat para penari di sana menari setidaknya setengah dari kemampuan yang Kyungsoo miliki…"

Luhan berjalan mondar mandir di dekat Jongin. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Pernahkah kau melihatnya menari?" Ia bertanya kepada Jongin. Matanya masih tetap menatap Kyungsoo. "Sial! Tariannya merupakan yang terindah di dunia."

"Aku pernah melihatnya menari," Suara Jongin terdengar ketus.

Jongin sudah melihatnya menari sejak lama. Dalam episode waktu yang berbeda. Ketika dulu Jongin mengajaknya ke pusat komunitas kota. Duduk di sana melihatnya berlatih. Tentu saja kemampuannya yang sekarang pasti jauh lebih baik daripada dahulu.

Paling tidak dia terlihat lebih baik.

"Kami ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan tentang menari," Kyungsoo mencoba memberitahukan lagi hal itu kepada Luhan. Hanya ada satu hal yang memenuhi pikiran pria ini. "Ada hal lain yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu."

"Sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada membuat pantat cantikmu kembali menari di panggung? Kuragukan itu. Aku tidak melihat–"

"Seseorang menguntit Kyungsoo." Nada suara Jongin yang ketus dan dingin memotong kalimat Luhan tepat di tengah-tengah. "Seorang bajingan baru saja menyerangnya di Busan."

"Kyungsoo!" Mulut Luhan menganga tak percaya. "Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Kenapa kau tak–"

"Kyungsoo cerita bahwa orang itu pertama kali mengikutinya ketika ia masih di Seoul. Orang itu masuk ke ruang gantinya…"

Pandangan marah Jongin menyapu sekeliling ruangan. "Karena di sini tidak terlihat ada petugas keamanan, aku bisa mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Bajingan itu bisa masuk ke tempat ini, ke rumah Kyungsoo, dan–"

"Dan kau bilang seseorang membuat mobilmu keluar dari jalan," gumam Luhan. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Sial, kupikir kau meracau karena efek obat. Kau menyebutkan tentang hal itu ketika pertama kali tersadar di rumah sakit. Aku tidak menyadari…" kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Mungkin karena ia baru saja menyadari bahwa tatapan mencurigakan Jongin mengarah padanya.

"Kau berpikir akulah pelakunya, Mr.?" tanya Luhan sembari mundur selangkah.

"Kau jelas-jelas memiliki akses untuk masuk ke ruang gantinya, Bung," sembur Jongin dengan sinis. "Kau tahu di mana ia tinggal."

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku yang membantunya pindah ke sana! Ya ampun, aku bahkan punya kunci cadangannya."

Bahu Jongin menegang. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorotan khawatir. Sial. Apakah Kyungsoo dengan sengaja lupa menyebutkan tentang itu?

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal macam itu kepada Kyungsoo! Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyakitinya." Kemudian Luhan menggapai Kyungsoo. Jemarinya memegang erat lengan Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu, tidak untuk –"

"Jauhkan tangan gatalmu darinya."

Kyungsoo merinding mendengar kalimat itu.

Luhan segera menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Dengar, bung, aku–"

Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke sisinya. "Aku harus mendapat bukti bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan kota ini."

"K-Kau menanyakan alibiku?" Luhan berkata dengan tergagap.

"Ya. Itulah maksudku."

Sekarang pipi Luhan yang merona malu. "Selusin penari bias menyakinkanmu kalau aku telah bekerja keras bersama mereka selama dua puluh hari terakhir ini. Mereka semua bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kota ini."

"Bagus." Jongin mengeluarkan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan, senyuman yang lebih menyerupai serangai maut. "Aku akan mengkonfirmasi hal itu kepada mereka sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini."

Kyungsoo bernafas dengan tergesa. "Lu, apakah kau pernah melihat seseorang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang gantiku? Seseorang yang tetap tinggal setelah pertunjukan?" Dia telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama ke petugas di panggung, namun tidak ada yang pernah melihat siapapun. Tempat ini terlalu ramai dengan orang yang berkeliaran di saat setelah pertunjukan usai. Sulit untuk memperhatikan satu persatu.

Mata Luhan memicing menatap Jongin. Dia sepertinya mengamati wajah Jongin dengan pandangan curiga.

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo memaksanya menjawab.

"Selalu ada penggemar yang ingin masuk ke ruang ganti penari," kata Luhan menggerakkan bahunya. "Aku sudah pernah katakana padamu, Kyungsoo. Ketika kau menari, kau menjadi seseorang yang...sangat unik."

Keunikan itu...telah menarik hatinya pada Kyungsoo. Satu malam latihan yang panjang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu bagi mereka. Namun sesuatu itu tidak bertahan untuk Luhan. Tidak bertahan karena…

Bagi Kyungsoo. Tidak ada laki-laki lain selain Jongin.

"Kau tidak melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan?" tanya Jongin.

"Sial, bagaimana dengan kamera pemantau?"

"Yah, kami tidak memasangnya di belakang panggung." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah pertunjukan, tempat ini penuh kekacauan. Sesederhana itu. Sial, apa kau tahu berapa banyak bunga yang diantarkan setelah pertunjukan? Tempat ini berubah menjadi seperti rumah sakit jiwa.

Dan seseorang telah menyelinap masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa ini dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku akan memeriksanya, ok?" Luhan menawarkan bantuannya ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu. "Aku akan bertanya pada orang di sekitar dan mungkin saja seseorang ingat sesuatu. Tapi, Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan seberapa cepat pekerja di belakang panggung berganti orang. Kami memiliki pekerja baru untuk pertunjukan ini."

Ada rotasi pekerja di setiap pertunjukan baru.

Suara ketukan berderap lagi di pintu. "Luhan!" Suar seorang wanita terdengar memanggil. "Mereka membutuhkanmu di panggung."

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Luhan meluruskan bahunya. Dan bertatapan dengan Jongin. "Kau bisa memeriksa alibiku. Bicaralah pada para penari. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tak akan pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo, dan aku sangat berharap kau bisa menemukan bajingan yang melakukannya." Kemudian ia menatap sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan menyorotkan tatapan hangat. "Kembalilah padaku. Aku ingin kau menari untukku lagi."

Kemarahan tampak menjalar di tubuh Jongin.

"Aku.. tak bisa," Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" Luhan bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menebak ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. "Jika kau tidak mencoba?"

Suara ketukan di pintu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih tidak sabaran. "Luhan, mereka mengacau di luar sana. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Luhan mengangguk cepat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kemudian bergegas pergi. Pintu di belakangnya dibiarkan terbuka beberapa inci.

"Sebelum kita pergi, "Jongin berbicara pelan, "Aku yang akan bertanya kepada pekerja di belakang panggung dan mencari tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengingat sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah terlambat untuk bertanya?" Jika Jongin ada di sini untuk menanyai orang lebih awal, menjalankan proses investigasinya, maka mungkin akan ada lebih banyak bukti, lebih banyak petunjuk yang bisa ditemukan.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Akan kutemukan bajingan itu. Dia tidak akan bisa kabur."

Kyungsoo berharap bajingan itu tidak akan lolos. Dia mulai berjalan menyelinap dari sisi Jongin.

Jongin menangkap lengannya. "Kau meninggalkan Seoul bahkan tanpa pernah mencoba untuk menari lagi? Kau melarikan diri begitu saja dari sini?"

Kerongkongannya terasa kering. "Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bagiku hanya untuk bisa berjalan kembali." Saat itu setelah semua operasi selesai dilakukan. "Dan aku mencoba menari." Kenangan menyakitkan muncul dan melekat kuat di ingatannya.

"Pertama kalinya aku mencoba menari lagi, aku terjatuh dengan muka membentur lantai." Kali pertama, kedua, ketiga. Ia menatap ke atasnya, ke arah mata hitam kelam Jongin yang menatapnya balik. "Luhan adalah koreografer yang paling menuntut yang pernah aku temui. Aku tahu dia akan bisa melihat kekuranganku ketika melihatku menari. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ia mengatakan–"

 _Kau kehilangan kemampuanmu, Sayang._

Dia bisa membayangkan kata-kata Luhan dengan jelas di kepalanya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang hanya kau sendiri yang tahu persisnya." Dia sudah merasa cukup dipermalukan dan muak dengan rasa sakit saat itu. Berlari sepertinya merupakan rencana yang terbaik. Melarikan diri.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai hal ini lagi. "Aku akan pergi berbicara ke beberapa penari." Kata-katanya menggulir keluar dengan cepat. "Aku akan mencari tahu jika seseorang ingat atau –atau mungkin hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dengan salah satu dari mereka." Rupanya dia mulai merasa putus asa. Ruangan itu terlalu kecil. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang ada di sini, dan Kyungsoo ingin keluar dari sana.

Dia keluar dari ruangan itu segera. Dia mungkin belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Tapi dia jelas mampu _berlari_ dengan baik.

.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

 _ **Ini kan yang kalian tunggu? Ngaku!XD**_

Oya gua update image cover ff ini, hati-hati ya ketika membaca di tempat umum.

 _So, gimana menurut kalian? Apakah Luhan pelakunya?_

.

 ** _Next? Review dear~_**

 ** _See ya!_**

 ** _-_** _Kimchi  
_

* * *

 _Kimsoo_ : kl mau pictnya pm gua sist.

 _12154kkaisoo_ : yes dear, obviously.

 _Sushimakipark_ : Chanyeol baru tergugah untuk menyelidiki kasus kyungsoo lebih dalam setelah penyerangan yang bikin kyung gegar otak. Karena sebelumnya belum ada bukti yang cukup kuat, hanya terror yg tak berdampak fisik. Untuk kecelakaan kyung yang di Seoul polisi sudah menyatakan kl itu kecelakaan tunggal. Nah ketika Jongin datang, dia semakin curiga, di sisi lain cemburu, karena sebelum ada Jongin, Kyungsoo bergantung sama Chan, dan tiba-tiba Jongin muncul gitu aja.

 ** _Thanks to:_**

daebaktaeluv; kadi1288; Ita Daiki; dks; 12154kaisoo; UnA NA; SooieBabyUke; ekyeol; riaazzhh; rly; kim gongju; slablill; dinadokyungsoo1; DJ 100; sushimakipark; 17Bang Kyung Hoon; sider; kai; Diyah887; ChocoSoo; kaisoov; NataNerd; Lovesoo; kimsoo; Shinkyu; Kim Reon; dyonatkai; sangjoonpark; nikyunmin; anon; dorim; Kaisooship; KyungXo; park taen; Ayyu965; TulangRusuknyaDyo; Meonggu; Kaisoo; hunkaisoo; ekyeol; Dks; Soonini; Ellena; kyungsoonia; kaisoohug; W.

 _also unnamed guest & silent reader..._


	12. Chapter 10

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Ten_ _]_

* * *

Pria Cina itu adalah bajingan yang telah menyentuh Kyungsoo dengan terlalu bebas. Jongin masih merasa cemburu kepadanya.

 _Kau kembali padaku Kyungsoo._

Tentu saja Kyungsoo kembali padanya. Dia tidak berpaling ke Luhan ketika dirinya membutuhkan perlindungan. Dia telah berpaling ke Jongin.

Para penari dan pekerja di belakang panggung tidak memberi informasi yang berguna. Mereka tidak ingat apapun. Atau siapapun. Banyak sekali penggemar yang datang untuk menemui Kyungsoo, namun wajah mereka tidak bisa diingat dengan jelas.

Tidak berguna.

Ketika mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka telah menarik perhatian para penari dan koreografer. Mereka kemudian bergerak menuju daftar pencarian nomor dua.

Jongin sudah pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya. Terlalu sering, dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

 _Aku harus memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja._

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya," Kyungsoo bergumam di sampingnya ketika mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. "Dan aku tidak bisa katakan kalau aku senang bisa kembali lagi ke sini.

Bau cairan pembunuh kuman memenuhi hidung Jongin. Beberapa perawat berjalan tergesa melewatinya. Sebuah keluarga berjalan ke arah mereka sembari membawa bunga dan balon.

Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo sedang bertugas hari ini. Jongin sudah mengecek jadwal Dr. Oh Sehun sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan dia juga sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu apakah Oh Sehun atau Xi Luhan pernah mengambil penerbangan ke Busan baru-baru ini.

Ternyata keduanya tidak pergi ke sana.

Tapi kedua orang itu bisa saja menyetir ke sana. Perjalanan darat selama tiga belas jam masih mungkin untuk dilakukan.

Dia berhenti di tempat perawat jaga. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Dr. Sehun."

Perawat itu mendongak. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika menatap Jongin, kemudian ia tersenyum.

Selama bertahun-tahun, sudah banyak sekali wanita yang tersenyum seperti itu kepada Jongin. Senyuman menggoda, berharap. Menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Hanya saja ia tidak tertarik. Kyungsoo berada di sisinya.

Ketika Jongin bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

"Dia sedang berkeliling memeriksa pasiennya sekarang, tapi adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya perawat itu sembari berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di lengan Jongin. "Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, jika kau butuh bantuan."

Yang Jongin butuhkan saat ini hanya Sehun.

Salah satu mantan kekasih Kyungsoo.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Sial. Sulit sekali baginya untuk menahan diri tidak meninju wajah tampan milik Luhan. Ketika pria itu terus menerus menyentuh Kyungsoo, terlalu banyak sentuhan yang terlihat akrab.. Aku ingin mematahkan tangan laki-laki itu.

Hanya saja Jongin seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi. Dia seharusnya bersikap seperti seorang pebisnis. Sisi cerita hidupnya yang berhasil.

Bukan seorang petarung jalanan yang akan mengamuk pada lelaki manapun yang berada terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang sekali, tetapi sepertinya hanya Dr. Sehun yang bisa membantu kami berdua." Katanya, menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat ke sisinya. Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi sangat gelisah ketika mereka memasuki rumah sakit. Itu bukan salahnya, tidak setelah apa yang telah wanita itu lalui. Jongin mengerti dan hanya ingin segera menanyai sang dokter kemudian secepatnya keluar dari situ bersama Kyungsoo.

Satu kali sangat amat tidak cukup.

Tapi dia harus terlebih dulu menghilangkan ancaman di sekitar Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kira-kira Sehun akan kembali ke sini?" Jongin bertanya kepada perawat berambut pirang itu.

Seketika itu juga, seolah-olah tahu namanya disebut, Sehun berderap muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Jas putih dokternya melambai ditiup angin ketika ia menaruh papan tulisnya di meja jaga. "Irene, pastikan diet rendah karbohidrat Mr. Song tetap dilanjutkan selama minimal dua puluh empat jam ke depan dan…" kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Karena mendadak ia mendongak.

Dan mengunci tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

 _Bajingan lainnya yang ingin aku tinju._

Tapi setidaknya, berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak bergegas menyeberangi ruangan dan membungkus Kyungsoo dalam pelukan yang terlalu erat. Sehun praktis tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi tatapan matanya jelas menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Ada apa sih dengan wanita ini? Ia menarik para lelaki untuk mendekat. Laki-laki yang satu ini tentu saja sangat mudah untuk ditarik.

Membuatnya kecanduan, sejak pertama kali.

"Dr. Oh." Jongin berusaha keras menjaga suaranya terdengar tetap tenang. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda beberapa menit saja."

Dokter itu memandang Jongin dengan terkejut. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin di situ, tidak sebelumnya.

Jongin tidak terbiasa diacuhkan.

Ia menyeringai dengan angkuh. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda sekarang."

"A-aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaanku." Sehun menatap sekilas ke arah jam tangannya. "Aku punya waktu beberapa menit. Ke arah sini." Kemudian ia berbalik tanpa berkata apapun, dan berjalan kembali ke arah lorong tempat ia muncul.

Jongin mengikuti langkah dokter itu dengan sabar, sembari memastikan untuk tidak melepaskan penjagaannya dari Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap dokter itu? Tinggi pria itu hampir menyamai Jongin, dan proporsi tubuhnya menyerupai Jongin.

Oh Sehun bahkan berambut gelap sepertinya.

Oh Sehun terlihat seperti Jongin dalam versi yang lebih aman, lebih dapat diandalkan.

Jongin membenci bajingan itu.

Berkas-berkas bertebaran di ruangan dokter itu. Beberapa foto dalam bingkai berada di atas meja. Sang dokter mengambil berkas-berkas itu dan membereskannya dari atas meja sembari menelungkupkan beberapa foto.

Namun Jongin sempat melihatnya.

Ya, dia membenci bajingan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan di sini, Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Karena mereka sudah berada jauh dari meja jaga perawat, sikap pura-pura sopan sang dokter ketika di depan orang lain mulai terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Kukira kau telah pindah ke Busan."

Dokter itu tahu kemana ia pindah.

"Aku memang pindah ke sana." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Apakah kau.. Apakah kau ingat ketika aku mengatakan seseorang telah mendorong mobilku keluar dari jalan?"

Alis mata Sehun yang berwarna gelap menukik dengan cepat.

"Apakah karena itu kau kemari? Polisi mengatakan padamu bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda–"

"Seseorang baru saja menyerangku di Busan." Suaranya melemah. "Sebelum penyerangan itu, seseorang telah menguntitku selama beberapa hari, beberapa minggu…orang yang sama yang juga menguntitku di sini, di Seoul."

Kerutan samar di dahi Sehun menjadi lebih dalam. "Dengar, saat itu kau sedang dalam keadaan tertekan akibat kecelakaan itu, aku mengerti…tapi polisi mengatakan–"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang polisi katakan," potong Jongin. Dia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk membiarkan pria sombong ini membuat ketakutan Kyungsoo muncul lagi.

"Aku tertarik dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Seseorang menyerangnya, dan aku di sini untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya."

Mata berwarna kecoklatan Sehun berpindah menatap tajam Jongin.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Pengawalnya?"

"Jelas bukan pengawalnya."

Mata kecoklatan itu mencermati wajah Jongin. "Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jari Sehun menjentik tiba-tiba. "Kau ada di rumah sakit ketika Kyungsoo pertama kali dibawa ke sini. Pihak manajemen rumah sakit memaksa kami untuk memperbolehkanmu masuk dan menjenguknya."

Dengan pengaruh yang tepat, Jongin menemukan cara untuk masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah memberikan sumbangan dalam jumlah yang besar pada acara amal rumah sakit ini sangat membantunya dalam hal itu.

Mata Sehun membelalak. "Oh astaga. Kau Kim. Kim Jongin."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya.

"Jongin…..," dokter itu berkata dengan sinis sembari beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, benar kan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak.

Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Jongin jadi merasa diasingkan.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga," lanjut Sehun, "ketika kau bilang padaku kau akan pindah kembali ke Busan, kau akan kembali padanya." Dia mendengus. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kyungsoo. Kau pergi dan –menggantungku." Sebuah otot berkedut di rahangnya ketika dokter itu mencoba menyimpulkan keadaan yang terjadi. "Menurutmu aku pelakunya? Menurutmu akulah orang yang menguntitmu?"

"Apakah kau pelakunya?" Tanya Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat. Jongin tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Sama sekali tidak suka.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menguntitnya sebelumnya?" Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Roda kursi itu menggelinding mundur. "Dan tidak, aku tidak mengejarnya ke Busan. Hubungan seks dengannya menyenangkan, tapi percayalah padaku, aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, meskipun awalnya memang sulit melupakannya."

Dokter itu menganggap hubungan seks mereka menyenangkan. _Menyenangkan._

Setiap otot di tubuh Jongin menegang mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo.. bisakah kau membiarkan aku bicara dengannya berdua saja?"

Jongin berkata dengan lembut. Terlalu lembut.

"Jongin…" Kekhawatiran terdengar dari suara Kyungsoo. Dia cukup mengenal Jongin untuk bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Jongin menatapnya sekilas. "Hanya sebentar saja."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau pergi kemana-mana. Ini menyangkut hidupku."

Jongin seperti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri berderap kencang dalam amarah. Dia memaksakan pandangannya kembali ke dokter itu. "Apakah kau ingat siapa yang pernah mengunjungi Kyungsoo ketika ia dirawat di sini?"

"Aku ingat kau pernah mengunjunginya." Tukas Sehun. "Aku tak akan lupa ketika wakil direktur rumah sakit memberitahukan padaku bahwa aku harus mengijinkan seorang pengunjung masuk meskipun itu melanggar aturan rumah sakit."

Dokter itu benar-benar harus berhenti memancing amarah Jongin. "Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Aku punya banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengingat semuanya—"

"Kau tidak meniduri semua pasienmu." Jongin berhenti. "Setidaknya kuharap kau tidak meniduri mereka semua. Dan karena Kyungsoo sudah jelas mendapat perlakuan khusus darimu, aku pikir mungkin kau lebih memperhatikan siapa yang masuk dan keluar kamarnya."

Mata dokter itu memicing. Amarah merayap naik terlihat dari matanya. "Seorang lelaki Cina." Sembur Sehun. "Luhan. Dia dan beberapa perempuan rekan menarinya juga datang menjenguk. Aku tidak melihat pengunjung lainnya karena sibuk dengan tugasku memeriksa pasien lain."

Dokter itu masih memancing amarahnya…

"Aku rasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Kyungsoo,"

Kata Sehun sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. "Sekarang aku tahu apa yang terjadi setelah malam itu."

"Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo berkata pada dokter itu.

Jongin menegang. Oh, sial, tidak, Kyungsoo tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada bajingan ini yang sudah bersikap tidak profesional sebagai seorang dokter.

"Aku juga," gumam Sehun. Tatapannya beralih ke pintu. Sambil menggeram, ia berkata, "Jika urusan kita sudah selesai, aku harus segera kembali bekerja."

Belum, urusannya belum selesai. "Aku harus tahu dimana kau berada dua hari terakhir ini, dok." Kata Jongin meskipun ia menduga bahwa si perawat genit itu bisa memberitahunya.

"Kenapa? Karena menurutmu aku telah terbang ke Busan dan menyerang Kyungsoo?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan kecil itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah itu yang kau pikir, Kyungsoo? Bahwa aku akan menyakitimu? Akulah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu. Akulah orang yang membantumu."

"Bukan itu maksudnya, Sehun," kata Kyungsoo. Ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. "Aku hanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak mengerti—orang itu sudah mengamatiku untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Rambutnya jatuh dari balik bahunya ketika Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah selalu merasa ketakutan. Aku ingin orang itu berhenti menggangguku. Kupikir… kami pikir mungkin kau pernah melihat seseorang, atau sesuatu yang bisa membantu—"

"Jika aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa membantumu, aku pasti sudah memberitahukannya." Tatapan Sehun menyapu wajahnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tak tahu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia membalikkan badannya. Jongin berjalan di sisinya sembari memegang lengannya.

Memastikan dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun…sebelum Jongin sampai di luar…

Jongin menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Memastikan Kyungsoo tidak bisa masuk kembali ke dalam. Kemudian dia memojokkan dokter itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omong kosongmu." Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu. "Jongin?" suaranya melengking tinggi dan terdengar terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dia menunjuk ke arah meja. "Jika kau sudah melupakan Kyungsoo, kenapa masih ada fotonya di atas mejamu?"

Dokter itu menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Kau sebaiknya punya saksi yang bisa memastikan bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan kota ini. Karena jika aku tahu bahwa kau yang telah menguntit Kyungsoo…" Jongin menyeringai dan memberi dokter itu tatapan yang membekukan. "Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menjadi ancaman dalam hidupnya lagi."

"A-aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa fotonya masih ada di situ. Aku hanya belum sempat membuangnya—"

"Urusanmu sudah selesai dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu. Dia sudah jelas melupakanmu, dan kau perlu melakukan hal yang sama." Jongin tetap menatap pria itu untuk beberapa saat, memastikan bahwa si dokter mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

Kyungsoo mencoba memukul pintu. "Jongin, hentikan!" Rasa takut dan amarah menyatu dalam suaranya.

Karena Kyungsoo ingat seperti apa Jongin yang dulu. Tapi dia seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir sekarang. Jongin meninggalkan dokter itu dalam keadaan utuh. Untuk saat ini.

' _Hubungan seks dengannya menyenangkan_.'

"Kau mungkin memiliki hubungan seks yang menyenangkan dengan Kyungsoo," kata Jongin sembari memberi dokter itu tatapan merendahkan. "Tapi hubungan seksnya denganku adalah yang paling menyenangkan baginya."

Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan dokter yang terkejut itu yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Kim?" Kyungsoo memukulnya.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya memastikan beberapa hal."

Sekarang waktunya untuk mencari perawat tadi dan memastikan keberadaan Oh Sehun dua hari yang lalu. Pintu terbanting tertutup di belakang Jongin, dan dia sangat yakin dia mendengar suara geraman dan tangan yang meninju meja kayu.

Bagus. Dokter itu sudah mengerti maksudnya.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Kyungsoo harusnya sudah tahu bahwa Jonginlah takdirnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang cocok dengannya. Tidak ada orang lain selain Jongin yang serasi dengannya.

Mereka ditakdirkan bersama.

Aroma manis tubuhnya masih memenuhi pikiran Jongin. Wajah wanita itu menghantui setiap malamnya.

Jongin tidak bisa pergi menjauh darinya.

Dan Jongin akan memastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan melarikan diri darinya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya tempat untuk sembunyi darinya. Dia telah mengawasi Kyungsoo sejak lama. Dia tahu semua rahasia wanita itu. Si cantik Kyungsoo telah menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia.

Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita baik-baik yang selama ini orang kira. Dia bukanlah Sang Putri Tidur yang memerlukan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya.

Kyungsoo memiliki sisi gelap dalam hidupnya. Sisi itulah yang menarik bagi Jongin.

Sisi gelap Kyungsoo sangat serasi dengan sisi gelapnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Tidak sekarang.

Atau selamanya.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Masih banyak teka-teki, masih banyak kemungkinan A B C..

Sekarang giliran sehun..

 _Sehun kah?_

.

 _ **Next? Review dear~**_

 _ **See ya!**_

 _ **-** Kimchi  
_

* * *

 _Thanks to:_

leya; erikaalni; overdyosoo; Ita Daiki; UnA NA; riaazzhh; Ayyu965; sangjoonpark; ekyeol; ChocoSoo; TulangRusuknyaDyo; Meonggu; dinadokyungsoo1; SooieBabyUke; park taen; sushimakipark; dorim; kim gongju; Ayyu965; Kaisooship; 12154kaisoo; Kaisoo; anon; hunkaisoo; ekyeol; Dks; NataNerd; Kim Reon; kimsoo; KyungXo; Soonini; kadi1288; Ellena; nikyunmin; kyungsoonia; Shinkyu; kaisoohug; Lovesoo; dks; W; dinadokyungsoo1; rly.

 _also unnamed guest & silent reader.._


	13. Chapter 11

**Mine to Take**

 _[_ _Chapter Eleven_ _]_

* * *

 _WARNING! Baca perlahan. Nikmati. Pahami._

 _._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

 _Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

 _Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

 _Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

"Perjalanan ini buang-buang waktu." Pesawat mereka mengudara, bahkan suara mesinpun tidak mampu menembus kenyamanan pesawat ini. Jemari Kyungsoo sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya.

Jongin duduk di seberangnya. Dengan kaki terbuka lebar, sedikit mengenai kaki Kyungsoo, dan segelas wiski di tangan.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya.. tidak satupun dari mereka yang melakukan itu." Mantan-mantannya. Sejak Suho sudah berada di Eropa untuk waktu yang lama, dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar tersangka Jongin. Setidaknya, itu harapan Kyungsoo.

Alibi Sehun dan Luhan sudah diperiksa. Empat orang penari mendukung cerita Luhan. Dan perawat dengan payudara-yang terlalu- besar itu dengan cepat memberitahu Jongin tentang kegiatan terbaru Sehun.

"Aku butuh bertemu mereka," Jongin menyesap wiskinya, "Dan melihat reaksi mereka terhadapmu."

"Kepadaku? Uh, mereka sama sekali tidak bereaksi"

Jongin menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu tegukan. "Luhan melihatmu sebagai sebuah obsesi. Obsesinya. Penari yang dia kontrol."

Ya, memang benar. Dia memandang keluar jendela. Itulah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Bukan berarti banyak yang harus diputuskan. Mereka bersama hanya seminggu saat Kyungsoo menyadari dia membuat kesalahan dengan berhubungan dengannya.

"Sementara untuk dokter itu, dia berbohong." Jongin menaruh gelasnya yang kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Oh Sehun akan menerimamu kembali jika dia bisa. Bahkan aku yakin ia masih masturbasi dengan membayangkanmu."

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka. Tidak mungkin, dia baru saja mengatakan itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak mungkin tahu tentang itu-"

"Tentu aku tahu. Karena aku melakukan hal yang sama sampai aku mendapatkanmu kembali." Jongin membuka sabuk pengamannya. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkilat. "Kemari, Kyungsoo."

Wanita itu tidak ingin beranjak. "Kita tidak mendapatkan hal yang berguna di Seoul." Kenapa suara Kyungsoo menjadi parau?

Tatapan panas Jongin menetap pada Kyungsoo. "Aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan polisi. Aku sudah mempelajari laporan tentang kecelakaanmu. Aku sebenarnya mempelajari banyak hal."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini-"

"Kemarilah." Suaranya semakin mendalam. "Aku di sini."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras dan cepat di dadanya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mengenai kaki Jongin. Gerakan itu tidak disengaja, iya kan?

"Itu belum cukup dekat." Jemari Jongin mengetuk masing-masing lengan kursinya. "Aku suka rok yang kau pakai."

Bukan berarti dia memiliki banyak pilihan pakaian. Sejak Jongin-lah yang mengepak pakaiannya untuk perjalanan ini, jadi dia hanya mengenakan apa yang ada. Saat ini, Kyungsoo mengenakan rok hitam panjang dan atasan senada. Sementara pakaian dalamnya? Stoking dengan _garter belt_.

"Apa yang dimaksud Sehun saat dia berkata, 'setelah malam itu'?"

Nafas Kyungoo memberat. 'Malam itu' ketika dirinya mendesahkan nama Jongin disaat melakukannya dengan orang lain. Haruskah Kyungsoo memberitahunya? Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia ingin menyimpan sedikit harga dirinya.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Itu tidak penting. Kami sudah berakhir."

"Kau dan Sehun, memang." Jongin tidak bergerak dari duduknya.

"Tapi kau dan aku, baru saja mulai." Pandangannya menyapu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau takut kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak!" bantahnya cepat.

"Tentu saja, kau takut. Kau sudah takut kepadaku sejak malam itu saat kita bertemu."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengingat malam itu. "Kau menyelamatkanku malam itu."

"Aku menakutimu karena aku sangat kasar. Karena selama sesaat, kau melihat aku yang sebenarnya- diriku yang sangat sulit untuk kusembunyikan dari orang lain."

Pria yang berjalan di jalan kekerasan. Yang suka berkelahi dengan amarah yang tidak ditahan-tahan.

"Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang pernah melihatku seperti itu."

Pandangannya memaku Kyungsoo. "Aku berhati-hati dengan mereka, untuk selalu memastikan aku selalu terkendali."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura jadi orang lain saat bersamaku, Jongin."

"Tidak. Tidak denganmu, sayang." Tangan kanannya terulur. Terarah pada Kyungsoo. "Dan karena itulah kau takut. Karena kau tahu betapa berbahayanya aku, namun kau tetap menginginkanku."

 _Damn, that's true._

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya bangkit. Berjalan beberapa langkah dan meraih tangan Jongin yang terulur. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Dalam beberapa detik, Jongin memposisikan kakinya sehingga Kyungsoo duduk mengangkangi kaki Jongin.

Membuat kewanitaannya menekan kejantanan Jongin.

Bibirnya di leher Kyungsoo, menciuminya. "Beritahu aku tentang malam itu.. malam saat kau berpisah dengan Sehun."

Matanya tertutup.

Tangannya menyelinap ke bawah rok Kyungsoo. Menyentuh pahanya.

Otot Kyungsoo menegang di bawah sentuhan Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentangnya." Kyungsoo tidak akan.

Jemari Jongin mengarah semakin ke atas. Tubuh Kyungsoo tegang. Kalau saja dia mengarahkan tangannya sedikit lebih tinggi...

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memaksa matanya terbuka. Untuk bertemu dengan tatapan pria tan didepannya itu. "Aku menginginkamu." Tanpa ragu. Tanpa kebohongan.

Kepala Jongin terangkat. "Pilotnya dekat. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengarmu?"

Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. "A-aku tidak akan bersuara."

"Aku bahkan membuatmu _berteriak_ sebelumnya."

Nafasnya tertahan. Jari Jongin bergerak semakin ke atas. Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya di tepi celana dalamnya. Lalu.. lalu Jongin menyentuhnya melalui celana dalam sutranya. Membelainya ringan dan Kyungsoo justru semakin menekan tangan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan bersuara." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kita lihat saja..." Gumam Jongin. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik dalamannya. "Oh, sayang, kau sudah basah untukku." Tangannya membelai, menggoda, menyiksa Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengunci di belakang kepala Jongin. Dia meremas kursinya saat jari Jongin mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Itu tidak cukup. Dia butuh lebih. Jempol itu menekan clitnya. Menekan, memutar, dan membuat pinggulnya semakin mendorong ke arah tangan Jongin.

Kukunya menembus kursi saat jari kedua Jongin mendorong masuk.

Pria tan itu menciumi lehernya. Lidahnya menjilati kulit Kyungsoo, lalu dia merasakan gigitan Jongin. "Kau ingin datang, bukan?"

Dia hampir

"Tapi belum," ucapnya, dan dia menarik jarinya keluar. Mengelus, tapi tidak mendorong Kyungsoo ke arah kenikmatan. "Belum waktunya."

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar menahan hasrat. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Beritahu aku tentang malam itu."

 _What the hell?_

Kyungsoo berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin, menjauh darinya. "Tidak." _Kenapa dia harus tahu segalanya tentangku?_ Beberapa hal adalah urusannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha kembali ke kursinya. Lupakan tentang keanggunan.

Meskipun harus jatuh dia tidak peduli. Terserah. Apapun yang di butuhkan untuk kabur.

Tetapi Jongin tidak melepaskannya. Dia menarik Kyungsoo kembali, dan kejantanannya yang panjang dan tebal menekan kewanitaannya yang basah. "Tidak ada tempat untuk lari."

Tidak ketika mereka berada hampir 30.000 kaki di udara.

"Dan kau tidak ingin lari, tidak dariku. Aku lah tempatmu berlari."

Mulutnya kembali menekan leher Kyungsoo. Di area pertemuan bahu dan lehernya. Di daerah yang selalu melemahkannya.

Dia benci merasa lemah di hadapan Jongin. Begitu rentan. Tidak seharusnya Jongin memiliki kuasa atas tubuhnya. Atas dirinya. Tidak seharusnya dia

Jongin bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki kuasa.

Tekad memenuhi Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan mengikuti permainan Jongin. Dia akan membuktikan kepada Jongin, kalau hasrat Jongin terhadapnya juga sama.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak diantara mereka. Meraih kejantanannya.

Membelainya melalui celana yang dikenakan Jongin. Kejantanannya mengeras di bawah sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo... Pesawat akan segera mendarat. Aku sudah selesai bicara."

Dia melepaskan kancing celana Jongin. Menurunkan restletingnya. Tanpa celana dalam. Kebiasaan Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo melingkarinya, dan memompanya naik-turun.

Sekali. Dua kali.

Tapi menyentuhnya membuat Kyungsoo terangsang. Itulah kelemahannya.

Itu juga kelemahan Jongin.

Nafasnya berdesis. Jemari Jongin menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo lagi, dan mendorong masuk ke dalamnya seirama dengan sentuhan Kyungsoo di kejantanannya. Ini sungguh nikmat, sangat nikmat, tangan saling mengelus, membelai. Kyungsoo masih mengenakan roknya. Branya, celana dalamnya... Jongin hanya menggeser dalamannya ke samping.

Kejantanan yang panjang dan gemuk itu begitu panas-keras di tangan Kyungsoo. Kelembapan terasa di ujungnya, dan Kyungsoo tahu hanya sedikit lagi

"Tidak seperti ini," geram Jongin, kata-katanya gelap dan keras. "Di dalammu."

Dalamannya terkoyak. Jongin mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo. Roknya bertumpuk diantara mereka. Dia mengangkat Kyungsoo dan mendorong masuk ke dalamnya.

Jongin memenuhinya dalam sekali dorongan. Begitu dalam hingga untuk sesaat Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernapas. Lututnya berada di kedua sisi pinggul Jongin. Salah satu lututnya terjepit di lengan kursi tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Jongin mulai bergerak lagi. Tidak, dia menggerakkan Kyungsoo. Mengangkatnya naik, dan membawanya turun kembali.

"Bisakah kau.. tetap diam..?" Ucapnya dengan pupil mata yang melebar. "Atau apakah kau akan berteriak..untukku?"

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, seperti akan melompat dari dadanya. Tangannya masih mengelus kewanitaannya, dan dia menempatkan Kyungsoo sebegitu rupa hingga di setiap dorongan membuat kejantanannya mengenai kewanitaannya yang sensitif.

Celananya yang terbuka menyapu kaki Kyungsoo. Masih berpakaian.

"Aku suka saat kau berteriak."

Pelepasannya semakin dekat. Mengencangkan tubuhnya. Berputar dan berkobar di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendorong keras. Makin keras. Pegangannya semakin kencang, membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah itu membuatnya memar.

Jongin mendorong semakin dalam.

Kyungsoo meledak dengan pelepasan yang sangat keras hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Tangisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Frustasi akan rasa nikmat.

"Ya _, hell_ , ya," Jongin menemukan pelepasannya. Gelombang panas memenuhi Kyungsoo saat dia datang.

Selama beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang mengguncang tubuhnya dalam gelombang yang keras. Nafasnya masih tersengal. Jantungnya masih belum melambat.

"Benar-benar cantik..." Jongin membelai rambutnya, menciuminya.

Apa ini pertama kalinya Jongin menciumnya di pesawat?

Matanya mengerjap, dan sedikit kegelapan mulai memudar.

"Kami akan mulai mengurangi ketinggian..." suara pilot menyentuh telinganya. "Mohon pastikan anda memasang sabuk pengaman."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Jongin hanya tertawa.

Ya, dia berteriak. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo berteriak untuk Jongin, secara tak sadar.

Dengan gemetar, Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin. Celana dalamnya tergeletak di lantai. Kyungsoo mencoba meraihnya.

Tapi Jongin mengambilnya duluan. Mengepalkannya dalam genggamannya. "Ini sudah rusak. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru."

Kyungsoo terduduk di kursinya. Pahanya gemetar, dia masih bisa merasakan Jongin di dalam dirinya.

Kewanitaannya terus mengejang.

Dengan tangan gemetar, di memasang sabuk pengaman. Kyungsoo mencoba mengurangi getarannya dengan menekan kedua kakinya.

Dengan sangat pelan, Jongin memperbaiki pakaiannya. Dalaman Kyungsoo tersimpan di sakunya. Jongin tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Itu dia." Gumam Jongin.

"A-apa itu?"Kenapa dia harus gugup di dekat Jongin?

"Kau memang takut padaku, tapi kau tetap menginginkanku."

Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun rasa lucu. "Terkadang aku bertanya, apakah kau menginginkanku karena takut kepadaku?"

Pesawat mulai menurun, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perubahannya.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku pikir kau menyukai sisi gelapku, Kyungsoo. Karena itu sangat berbeda darimu."

Dia bukanlah cahaya bagi kegelapan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Jongin seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia melihat beberapa hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Karena seharusnya Jongin melihat sisi gelapnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan." Pandangannya seperti menembus Kyungsoo. "Aku hampir saja membunuh, saat aku baru mengenalmu. Dan sekarang...sekarang kau tahu kalau aku akan membunuh untukmu. Dalam sekejap mata, tanpa keraguan."

Kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin, "Aku tidak.. aku tidak datang kepadamu karena aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang Jongin." Itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Kau yakin tentang itu?" tanya Jongin dengan sedikit keraguan mewarnai suaranya. "Apa kau sangat, sangat yakin? Pikirkan tentang itu, Kyungsoo. Pikirkan tentang apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan terhadap pria yang mengejarmu?"

Pesawatnya sedikit bergetar. Tangan Kyungsoo meremas lengan kursinya.

"Aku ingin dia berhenti. Aku tidak ingin dia mati."

"Jika benar dia yang menyebabkan kecelakaanmu, jika dia orang yang mencoba membunuhmu.. apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku hanya akan menyerahkannya pada polisi?" matanya menyapu wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari itu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara, karena Jongin benar. Dia memang mengenal Jongin jauh lebih baik. Dia mungkin seorang pengusaha sukses, tapi selalu ada sisi liar dalam dirinya. Berada di bawah permukaan, menunggu untuk terlepas.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sekarang kau mengerti aku, dan aku mengertimu."

.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Hot ga? ini dulu ya, kasian mereka mikirin penguntit melulu, kedepannya masalah bakal lebih ribet :')

Udah pada bosen belum sama ff ini? semoga ini sedikit menghibur

.

 _-kimchi_


	14. Chapter 12

**Mine to Take**

 _[Chapter Twelve]_

* * *

 _WARNING! Baca perlahan. Nikmati. Pahami._

 _Long time no update. Maafin. Bagi yang sdh lupa dgn jalan cerita. Sangat disarankan untuk membaca ulang chapter sebelumnya._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Studio menari akan dibuka besok.

Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di ruangan itu. Tidak ada lagi pecahan kaca. Anak buah Jongin sudah mengurus semuanya. Tidak ada lagi lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Dan setiap kali pintu depan terbuka maupun tertutup, alarm akan mengeluarkan bunyi ' _beep'_.

"Kau sudah selesai untuk malam ini, Nona Do?"

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Jimin. Jongin memaksa agar Jimin ikut bersamanya saat dia ingin memastikan persiapan studio. Dan dia tentu saja tidak bisa menyangkal jika ditemani membuatnya merasa aman. Karena dia sudah merasa takut saat pertama kali berada di dalam studio. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan dirinya merasa takut. Studio ini penting baginya. Ini adalah mimpinya yang baru, kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru.

"Aku sudah selesai." Lantai sudah bersih. Bar sudah ada di tempatnya. Besok para muridnya akan mendapatkan studio yng sempurna.

Langkah kecil. Itulah rencananya. Untuk memulai beberapa kelas dan mengembangkan studio ini hingga menjadi yang terbaik di Busan. Dia bisa melakukannya. _Aku akan melakukannya._

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jimin dengan tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Bukan masalah."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku ragu kalau kau terbiasa dengan menyediakan jasa pengawalan di studio menari."

"Kau kasus spesial untuk bos. Apa yang penting untuknya.." Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Itu juga penting untukku." Jimin memeriksa jam tangan. "Dia akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

Hampir dua belas jam sejak terakhir Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Pria tan itu memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, sementara Kyungsoo harus memeriksa studionya. Dan.. Jongin ingin sedikit jarak. _Well_ , dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang gemetar setelah sesi panas mereka di pesawat.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dengan Jimin. Berhenti sejenak, Kyungsoo mengaktifkan alarm. Lalu mereka berada di luar. Malam ini tidak sedingin beberapa malam yang lalu. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling area membuatnya sadar bahwa hanya mobil Jimin yang berada di parkiran. Selebihnya gelap dan sepi dan-

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Tasku tertinggal. Aku akan segera kembali, oke?"

Jimin menahan tangannya. "Tidak, nona. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau tidak-"

"Perintah bos. Kemana kau pergi, aku ikut."

Benar. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengarah ke pintu. Dia membuka kunci dan menonaktifkan alarm. Jimin mengikuti di belakangnya. Pintunya berbunyi saat mereka masuk, semua lampu langsung menyala.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa menit." Kyungsoo berbicara lewat bahunya saat dia berjalan ke dalam. "Aku meninggalkan tasku-"

 _Blam_.

Semua lampu mendadak mati.

Tidak, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Jongin sudah menyewa tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki sekringnya.

Lalu Kyungsoo berbalik. "Jimin!"

 _Bukk!_

Kyungsoo menegang.

Suara erangan terdengar olehnya. Nafasnya tercekik. "Jimin?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak. Tidak selangkahpun.

Lalu dia mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara- suara air dituang. Air?

"J-Jimin?" dia kembali memanggil. Alarm sama sekali tidak berbunyi. Alarmnya hanya berbunyi sekali saat mereka masuk.

 _Apa kami sudah menutup pintunya?_ Jimin berada di belakangnya. Dia berjalan di depan. Berfifkir kalau Jimin sudah menutup pintu. Sudahkah?

Sementara air tetap dituang ke sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas, gemetar dan sadar kalau itu bukan air. Bau yang menyengat menyadarkannya kalau itu bensin.

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan berlari ke depan. "Jimin!" dia terpeleset sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, dan Kyungsoo terbentur ke lantai. Sakit menyebar di tubuhnya, saat kaki kirinya terkilir.

Tangannya menggapai. Dan dia menyentuh bahu yang keras.

Rambut. "Jimin?" tangannya menyusuri wajah dan kepalanya, dan dia merasakan darah yang lengket.

Cahaya berkedip di kegelapan. Sebuah korek api. "Akulah satu-satunya."

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Korek itu dilemparkan.

Dan api mulai menyebar.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Jongin menghentikan Jaguarnya dan melompat keluar. Matanya tertuju pada studio Kyung- pada warna kuning dan emas yang menyinari studio itu.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin.

Mobil Jimin berada di sebelah kiri jalan. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dia atau Kyungsoo.

 _Jangan berada di dalam sana. Kumohon jangan._

Tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara isakan- "Tolong aku!"

Suara Kyungsoo. Datang dari dalam.

Jongin berlari menuju gedung saat jendela pecah dan kaca berterbangan di sekelilingnya.

Pintu utama terbuka, asap keluar dari sana. Dia berlari ke dalam, menuju langsung ke arah asap. Kobaran api menyinari studio. Kyungsoo berada di lantai. Terbatuk, dan berupaya menarik tubuh pingsan Jimin ke arah pintu.

"Tolong aku." Dia berteriak lagi saat melihat Jongin. Air mata membasahi pipinya. "A-aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri!"

Jelas karwna berat Jimin dua kali berat Kyungsoo. Api menyebar di dekat kulit Kyungsoo. Jongin segera melingkari perut Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. Menariknya menjauh dari Jimin. Membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang aman.

Kyungsoo berteriak dan meronta dalam pelukan Jongin. "Tidak, kita harus menolong Jimin!" tapi Jongin memperat pelukannya. Apinya terlalu dekat. Mencoba menyambar kulit Kyungsoo. Jongin berlari keluar dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih terbatuk. Dia sudah di kelilingi api dan asap terlalu lama. Setelah Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo, secepat itu juga Kyungsoo mencoba kembali masuk ke gedung.

Jongin menangkap dan menariknya kembali. "Jangan bergerak."

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Amarah dan ketakutan mengalir di darahnya. Sebuah kombinasi yang mematikan.

Mata Kyungsoo di penuhi air mata. "Dia akan mati! Kita harus mengeluarkannya-"

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya." Janji Jongin. "Tapi kau harus tetap di sini." Jongin harus memastikan kalau Kyungsoo aman.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin berlari kembali ke dalam api. Terburu-buru masuk ke dalam gedung. Api sudah semakin membesar, menyebar kemana-mana. Dilihatnya kobaran api sedikit mengenai ujung sepatu Jimin. Dia meraih temannya. Menariknya. Lalu mengangkat Jimin di bahunya. Mereka akan keluar dari sini. Paru-parunya seperti terbakar. Tempat ini terlalu panas. Dia melangkah ke arah pintu.

Dengan tak terduga atap runtuh. Tepat di atasnya.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Jongin belum keluar. Dia berlari ke dalam kobaran api untuk mengeluarkan Jimin.

 _Dan dia mengharapkanku tetap berada di luar? Sementara dia menghadapi api?_

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak untuk sedetik lagi. Terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang. Seharusnya mereka sudah kembali. Kyungsoo berlari masuk ketika bunyi sirine terdengar di belakangnya. Dia berada di pintu, berlari ke dalam karena dia ingin menyusul Jongin. Hanya saja-

Jongin sudah berada di depannya. "Sudah kubilang.." Jongin menggeram, "Menjauh dari api."

Pria tinggi itu menggendong Jimin di bahunya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berlari keluar dari gedung. Api semakin membesar ke arah mereka.

Jongin menurunkan Jimin ke tanah. Bajunya di penuhi jelaga saat ia membungkuk di depan Jimin. "Ayo, kawan, jangan seperti ini.."

Tak lama Jimin mulai terbatuk.

" _Hell, ya_." Ucap Jongin.

Petugas paramedis turun dari ambulan dan berlari ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo melirik dari bahunya. Para pemadam kebakaran berupaya memadamkan api, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan studio.

Api sudah menghanguskan tempat itu.

Petugas paramedis mengikat Jimin ke tandu. Mereka membawanya menuju ambulan. Salah satu petugas berusaha membawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorongnya menjauh. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari api. Petugas pemadam kebakaran berusaha mengendalikan api agar tidak menangani bangunan yang lain. Bangunan yang-untungnya-sudah kosong pada saat ini.

Bunyi percikan api terdengar olehnya. Jimin bisa saja tewas dalam kebakaran itu. Api itu benar-benar lapar. Begitu panas. Begitu liar. Jimin bisa saja tewas, karena dirinya. Pintu ambulan tertutup. Sirinenya berbunyi sekali lagi saat mereka melaju membawa Jimin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana?" Jongin mulai berjalan mendekatinya,

"Itu juga yang ingin kuketahui." Ucap Park Chanyeol ssat detektif itu melangkah ke hadapan Kyungsoo, menutupi pandangannya dari kobaran api tersebut.

Chanyeol? Kyungsoo tidak melihat dia datang. Tapi Kyungsoo melirik sekitar dan melihat beberapa mobil polisi ada di sana. Mereka terlihat sedang mengatur semacam pembatas.

"Nona Do," lanjut Chanyeol, berdehem, "Bisa beritahu aku apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

 _Sebuah kebakaran besar baru saja terjadi. Tidak bisakah kau lihat itu? Cukup besar menghancurkan mimpiku._

"Dia ada di sini." Kyungsoo hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

"Dia merencanakan kebakaran ini. Me-mencoba membunuhku dan Jimin."

Dan jika Jongin tidak ada di sana. Bajingan itu mungkin akan berhasil. Kobaran semakin membesar ke langit, menyinari malam. Bau asap tercium di udara dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan mimpinya hangus terbakar.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Kebakaran melahap ganas studio itu. Membakar dan menghanguskan dan bahkan pemadam kebakaran tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan.

Kyungsoo menyaksikan semua itu.

Menatap semua itu dengan pandangan nanar.

Dan _dia_ , sebaliknya, menatap Kyungsoo.

 _Aku harus menghukummu._

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, Kyungsoo harus diberi pelajaran.

Saat asap membimbing di udara dan petugas pemadam kebakaran mundur, _dia_ pun tersenyum.

 _Dia_ sangat yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan malam ini dalam waktu dekat.

 _Sekarang kau akan selalu memikirkan.. seperti aku yang selalu memikirkanmu._

Di. Setiap. Waktu.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Masih ada yang inget sama ff misterius ini?/engga/

ok. jgn lupa review yaa:3

-kimchi


	15. Chapter 13

**Mine to Take**

 _[Chapter Thirteen]_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _Dan jika Jongin tidak ada di sana. Bajingan itu mungkin akan berhasil._

 _Kobaran dari studio itu semakin membesar ke langit, menyinari malam._

 _Bau asap tercium di udara dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan mimpinya hangus terbakar._

 _Kebakaran melahap ganas harapannya._

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

"Kau tidak melihat siapapun?" Tuntut Chanyeol saat dia melangkah ke ruangan sempit.

Interogasi.

Jongin duduk dengan kaki terbuka sembarangan di depannya. Detektif itu bersikeras membawa Kyungsoo datang ke markas untuk wawancara setelah terjadinya kebakaran. Jongin tidak pernah mengijinkan Kyungsoo melakukan hal ini.

Karena setiap itu terjadi, dia bisa melhat Kyungsoo yang ketakukan.

Jongin masih bisa mencium nyala api, mungkin karena asap sialan yang membekas di bajunya. Api itu terlalu ganas untuk dijinakkan. Ketika langit-langitnya rubuh, dia mencoba, berusaha keras masuk dengan cepat. Beberapa inci lagi, mereka akan terperangkap. Mati? Nafasnya menghembus perlahan. Jongin sudah keluar dari bara api dan menolong Jimin ke tempat aman. Temannya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi jika Jongin datang ke studio sedikit saja terlambat..

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun," Kyungsoo berkata pelan. "Tapi aku mendengarnya, dia menumpahkan bensin di sekitarku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bensin?" Chanyeol berhenti melangkah bolak-balik dan memicingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

Detektif itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Corengan hitam melintangi leher kanannya. "Baunya. Sangat khas, bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol menatap lagi padanya.

Jongin menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Semua ini sangat membuang waktunya. "Bisakah kau memastikannya, detektif, mencari bajingan yang melakukan semua ini? Dari perhitunganku, ini pembakaran yang disengaja dan penyerangan, semuanya dalam beberapa hari belakangan." Lebih seperti usaha pembunuhan.

Bibir Chanyeol merapat. "Kau yakin tidak melihatnya?"

"Lampunya mati." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melihat kilatan korek api, lalu aku mendengar suaranya."

Jongin menegang. Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan bagian ini, belum menceritakan.

"Apa katanya?" Desak Chanyeol.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya." Kyungsoo menjadi sangat pucat. " _Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya_."

"Kau tidak mengenali suaranya?" Chanyeol menarik kursi ke arah luar berlawan arah dengan meja. Dia memutarnya, lalu duduk, menaruh tangannya diatas sandaran kursi. "Kau tidak familiar dengannya, sama sekali?"

"Dia berbisik, serak." Bahunya berputar. "Jadi, tidak, aku tidak mengenal suaranya. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa dia atau mengapa dia melakukan ini."

Jari Chanyeol mengetuk kursi. "Kau pikir dia orang yang sama yang menyebabkan kecelakaanmu di Seoul?" Kemudian detektif itu mencari kedepan dan membuka sebuah folder di atas meja. Dia mendorong beberapa fakta, foto hitam putih, melewati meja untuk dapat mereka lihat bersama.

Foto dari semua kendaraan. Mobil Kyungsoo.

Dia terperangkap di sana.

Jongin melihat foto-foto itu lalu menengadah, menemukan dektektif menatapnya. "Saat kau melakukan perjalanan kecilmu, aku melakukan penyelidikan." Kata detektif.

 _Bagus. Aku senang kau melakukan tugasmu._

"Aku berbicara dengan dektektif Lee di Seoul." Chanyeol melihat sekilas pada Kyungsoo. "Dia bilang kau yakin seseorang menyerangmu di jalan." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jongin memberikan fotonya lagi ke detektif. "Kami juga berbicara pada detektif Lee. Pria itu tidak percaya cerita Kyungsoo—"

"Karena tidak ada saksi lain saat terjadinya tabrakan. Tidak ada bekas dari mobil lain. Tidak ada tanda dampak tersembunyi."

"Mobilku.." suaranya terlalu jauh untuk Jongin saat Kyungsoo mengatakan, "Berputar 4 kali. Terdobrak begitu kuat. Ada banyak bukti dari dampaknya di sekitar tempat itu."

"Detektif Lee pikir itu adalah kecelakaan tunggal." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku bukan Lee. Tapi aku tahu kau ketakutan, dan jelas terlihat kau punya alasan untuk itu."

Seharusnya terlihat seperti itu untuk semua orang.

"Aku tebak Kim membawamu ke Seoul karena dia pikir mungkin ini perbuatan salah satu mantanmu, huh?" Sekarang tatapan Chanyeol dibelokkan lagi pada Jongin. "Bagaimana caramu memecahkannya?"

"Aku telusuri alibi mereka." Dan sejauh ini, pelakunya tidak muncul.

Jadi.. tidak, cara ini tidak bisa memancing pelakunya keluar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Menelusuri alibi mereka.. ide yang bagus." Dia meletakkan foto kecelakaaan kendaran Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam folder. "Tapi bagaimana dengan alibimu sendiri?" Dia mendorong lembaran kertas yang lain ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menunduk menatap fotonya sendiri. Gambar dari koran Seoul.

"Kau cenderung mengundang perhatian ketika kau bepergian," Chanyeol bergumam. "Aku kira itu adalah harga karena menjadi sangat kaya, huh? Ketika kau pergi ke Seoul untuk melihat ballet.. sleeping beauty, kan? Yah, kau terlihat meninggalkan acara lebih awal malam itu." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar. "Tanggal fotomu itu.. sama dengan hari kecelakaan Kyungsoo."

Tangan Kyungsoo mencari potongan koran. Kyungsoo menyentakkan potongan koran itu ke Jongin. "Kau ada di Seoul? Di pertunjukanku?"

Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. Kerut tipis timbul diantara alisnya. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Oh, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlihat." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol meraih folder itu. "Tampaknya saat kau tampil, Jongin merasa penting datang ke sini untuk melihatmu menari. Paling tidak sekali, kadang dua kali sebulan. Dia selalu ada untuk malam pembukaan, tapi dia pergi lagi, dia melihat pertunjukan yang lain juga."

 _Sialan. Detektif itu sudah sibuk menyelidikiku._

"Kau.. melihatku menari?"

"Dia melihatmu, cukup sering." Sekarang Chanyeol terlihat merenung.

"Dia suka menginap di hotel yang sama setiap kali melihatmu.. tempat mewah di jalan raya 5. Aku rasa kalian berdua menginap disana baru-baru ini?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini padamu?" Tuntut Jongin. Karena ia merasa seseorang sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Pembocoran informasi personal sejenis ini tidak bisa dibiarkan di organisasinya. Seorang asisten, seorang agen– siapapun itu akan mendapati dirinya dipecat.

"Aku besar di Seoul," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku masih punya beberapa teman di sini, dan mereka membantu penyelidikanku." Bibirnya berkerut. "Kyungsoo, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak tahu dia ada di sana, selama ini? Karena kalian berdua merupakan.. teman.. lama. aku pikir kamu-"

"Aku tidak tahu." Suara Kyungsoo bahkan lebih dingin sekarang.

Matanya menatap Jongin. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku?"

Sialan. Dia tidak ingin melakukan pembicaraan ini dengan tatapan waspada detektif pada mereka. "Karena kita sudah berakhir."

Kyungsoo mundur.

Sial. Sial. Jongin sudah bertidak bodoh.

 _Kita berakhir. Hidupmu terus bergerak maju. Aku hanya perlu melihatmu sayang._

"Dia tidak hanya melihat tarianmu, sungguh." Dan sekali lagi, detektif itu mendorong kliping ke samping. Dia menarik foto terakhir dari file itu. Foto yang lain dari tempat kecelakaan. Hanya saja kali ini, reruntuhan di latar belakang. Kyungsoo terikat di brankar dan sedang dinaikkan ke ambulans.

"Seorang wartawan di tempat kejadian malam itu mengambil foto ini, tapi bosnya.. dibujuk untuk tidak menyebarkannya."

Kyungsoo terpaku.

"Pria itu, tepat di samping petugas gawat darurat, Anda bukan, Mr. Kim?"

Napas Kyungsoo berhembus keluar. "Kau berada di sana? Di malam kecelakaanku?"

Sial. Dia harus melangkah dengan sangat, sangat hati-hati sekarang.

"Aku menemukan mobilmu. Aku meminta bantuan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kenapa kau ada di sana?"

"Aku pikir dia mengikutimu," gumam Chanyeol saat alisnya diturunkan.

"Dia telah menontonmu untuk beberapa waktu. Saya menduga dia meninggalkan balet lebih awal, dan ia menunggumu meninggalkan pertunjukan juga. Lalu ia mengikutimu."

"Bukan itu yang terjadi!" bentak Jongin. Dia seharusnya memberitahu Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. _Shit_ , jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, Jongin akan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo, ia ada di sana.

Seolah-olah Jongin bisa melupakan saat-saat itu.

Hujan deras. Petir terbang melewati langit malam. Darah.

Kesakitannya, memutar kembali ketakutannya karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari malam yang sangat kacau setelah yang terjadi dengan mobilnya.

"Kau menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian."

Kata Chanyeol sambil mengangguk. "Keduanya, di Seoul lalu di sini di Chicago. Kau menyelamatkannya.. kedua kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya membesar dan melebar tidak percaya.

"Seseorang membobol masuk ke studionya, membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca.. lalu kau muncul, tepat pada waktunya untuk menjadi kesatria putih." Suara Chanyeol suram.

"Aku harus mengawalnya, aku harus—"

"Seseorang membakar studionya tadi malam. Sebelum nyala api mengenainya, kau muncul lagi."

Kyungsoo melompat dengan kakinya. Jongin tidak bergerak. Tangannya mengepal. "Jadi kau pikir aku penguntitnya, Park?" Jongin mendesis dengan suara mematikan.

Apa Kyungsoo berpikir seperti itu juga? Apa Kyungsoo akan menuduhnya juga? Jongin menahan sesak di dadanya akan pemikiran itu.

"Aku pikir.." Chanyeol memulainya dengan perlahan saat wajahnya mengencang, bibirnya terkatup rapat, "Kau terobsesi dengan Do Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang lama. Sejak kau masih remaja bukan? Saat kau membuat Kris Wu ke rumah sakit. Sesuai perkataannya, kau melakukannya karena kau memergoki mereka berdua berciuman di dalam kamarnya."

' _Jangan! Tolong aku!'_

Jongin memaksa kepalan tangannya untuk terbuka. "Kris adalah pembohong besar. Kau seharusnya cukup bijaksana dengan tidak mempercayai perkataannya."

Kyungsoo perlahan menarik diri dari meja. Dari Jongin.

"Dan aku seharusnya percaya padamu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengoloknya. "Aku mencoba mendapat akses ke rekaman servis militermu, tapi negara menguncinya dengan ketat."

"Memang itu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan." Jongin perlu bicara pada Kyungsoo. Berdua. Dia perlu membuat Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Kau pria yang berbahaya, Kim Jongin. Kau pergi ke operasi rahasia berbulan-bulan untuk penugasan pertempuranmu. Hilang selama penugasanmu paling tidak selama empat tahun, lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul di suatu waktu dengan koneksi ke orang-orang yang paling berkuasa di dunia."

Jongin tidak bicara tentang waktu pengabdiannya. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan.

"Kau kembali, lalu kau terpaku pada satu hal yang paling kau perdulikan." Tatapan Chanyeol terarah pada Kyungsoo. "Kau melihatnya, kau menginginkannya, dan kau tidak tahan jika orang lain memilikinya."

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo baru menghembuskan namanya. "Katakan padaku.. katakan kau tidak berada di tabrakan itu."

Jongin tidak ingin membohonginya lagi.

"Hubungan kalian berakhir. Kyungsoo tidak mencintaimu lagi. Dia mepunyai kekasih lain, jadi kau merencanakan semuanya. Kau perlu membuatnya rentan, rapuh. Dia adalah seorang selebritis di Seoul, penari berbakat, dikelilingi terlalu banyak orang. Jadi kau menghilangkan status selebritisnya— kau menjauhkannya dari menari. Kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu."

" _Damn stop it_!" Jongin melompat dengan kakinya. Kursinya terbanting ke lantai di belakangnya. "Kau tak tahu apapun soal aku maupun hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo sangat kesakitan di tabrakan itu sampai dia menyerah, tidak berdansa lagi dan tepat seperti itulah yang kau inginkan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Jongin mengintai di sekitar meja, tepat ke arah si brengsek itu.

Chanyeol mendorong kursinya dan berdiri, mengepalkan tinju.

"Kau membuatnya tidak bisa berdansa karena dansa yang awalnya membuatnya jauh darimu, kan? Itu yang dikatakan Kris. Kyungsoo pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya di Seoul. Dia meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak." Sangkal Kyungsoo. Suara itu menghentikan Jongin sebelum dia bisa melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah polisi itu. "Bukan seperti itu. Jongin bergabung dengan militer. Dia.. dia yang meninggalkanku. Dia menyuruhku pergi." Rambutnya menggosok di bahu saat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Dia menolakku, bukan sebaliknya."

"Mungkin kemudian Jongin berubah pikiran." Chanyeol tidak melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Mungkin dia terlalu banyak melihat darah dan kematian selama pertempuran yang membuatnya ingin hidup lagi. Membuatnya menginginkanmu. Tapi dia harus mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkanmu lagi dan dia mendapatkannya. Dia membuatmu ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan sampai satu-satunmya orang yang bisa kau mintai bantuan—"

Jongin meraih Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Dan kau baru saja menyerang seorang petugas." Chanyeol tersenyum padanya saat pintu ruang interogasi mengayun terbuka. Dua polisi berseragam bergegas masuk dan meraih lengan Jongin. "Aku tidak perduli seberapa kayanya dirimu, Kim, Anda ditahan."

Dia bisa saja memberontak melepaskan diri dari polisi. Bisa pergi tepat ke arah detektif itu lagi. Mesikpun begitu, Jongin menyerahkan diri, tersenyum suram. "Kau membuat kesalahan, dektektif. Kesalahan yang sangat, sangat serius."

Chanyeol merapikan bajunya. "Aku rasa tidak, apa yang aku lakukan adalah membuatnya— " dia menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aman. Aku ingin menunjukan padanya siapa kau sebenarnya."

Polisi berseragam mendorong Jongin menuju ke pintu. Dia melirik Kyungsoo. "Dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, sepertinya." Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang tahu seperti apa Jongin sebernarnya, jauh di dalam dirinya.

Dia benci kesakitan yang terlihat di wajah gadis itu.

Ini salah detektif yang gegabah itu. Tatapannya kembali ke Chanyeol. "Segera, kau juga akan melihatnya."

"Apa ini ancaman?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Lebih seperti janji..," Jongin menjawab sebelum polisi mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan.

 _Seharusnya kau tahu detektif, aku selalu menepati janjiku._

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Nah loh Jongin?

Oh ya terima kasiih utk review di chap sebelumnya, masih byk juga yg penasaran sama kelanjutan ff ini, aku terhibur baca review kalian soal teori/alibi para tersangka(?) wkwk, kita liat aja kelanjutannya ya:3

 _-kimchi_


	16. Chapter 14

**Mine to Take**

 _[Chapter Fourteen]_

* * *

Kakinya terasa seperti karet.

"Kau perlu duduk, Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol, bebicara lembut, suaranya menenangkan saat ia menarik kursinya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin duduk." Dia ingin Chanyeol berhenti memperlakukan dia seperti seseorang yang lemah. Kyungsoo meraupkan tangan di wajahnya. "Bukan Jongin yang melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya bahwa—"

"Dia menyelamatkanku!"

Chanyeol mendekatinya. Berhenti kurang dari selangkah jauhnya dari Kyungsoo. "Itu yang dia inginkan, agar kau percaya. Apa kau yakin dia tidak ada di studio sebelum api berkorbar?"

"Dia tidak ada! Aku di sana, Jimin di sana—"

"Jimin adalah agen terlatih, namun sepertinya seseorang dapat menjatuhkannya. Seseorang menyelinap dan mengalahkannya. Aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi Kim Jongin, bisa."

Jongin bisa melakukan banyak hal. Dia bahkan ada di kecelakaan _itu_?

"Kau harus berhenti melihatnya dengan prasangka baik. Dia ingin kau kembali, agar dia mendapatkanmu. Dia merancang semuanya agar kau kembali padanya. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia membuat kecelakaan itu, lalu dia menyelamatkanmu."

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. "Aku perlu berbicara dengannya." Kyungsoo mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu.

Chanyeol bergerak dan menghadang langkahnya. "Dia ditahan. Kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa benar-benar menahannya!"

"Ya, aku bisa." Bibirnya mengatup.

"Dan aku kira dia akan punya beberapa pengacara ajaib sialan yang datang dan mengeluarkannya di pagi hari, tapi apa kau tahu? Ini akan memberikanmu waktu untuk malam ini. Menjadi malam yang aman. Malam untuk berpikir tentang Kim. Setiap kejadian yang kau habiskan dengannya. Menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya dan jadilah pintar. Menjauhlah darinya, Kyungsoo. Dan kau akan bisa tetap hidup." Chanyeol mengangkat jarinya dan dilingkarkan di sekitar bahu gadis itu.

"Aku mencoba membantumu. Kau—sial, kau mengingatkanku pada adikku. Dia sepertimu. Percaya pada orang yang salah. Jadi kumohon Kyungsoo, pastikan dia orang yang benar." Matanya berkilau dengan intensitas liar.

"Chanyeol—"

"Dia berumur 18 saat laki-laki itu mempertaruhkan kematiannya karena dia tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain yang dekat dengannya. Delapan belas. Dia pikir Yoora adalah miliknya dan dia tidak melepaskannya." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar tapi tangannya turun ke bahu Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku melihat cara Kim menatapmu. Kau pikir laki-laki itu tidak terobsesi? Dia _jelas_ terobsesi. Dan aku percaya dia akan melakuakan apapun untuk memilikimu."

Jongin akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dalam sekejap, tanpa keraguan.

Bibir Kyungsoo terasa kebas saat dia berkata, "Jongin tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Yoora. Tidak peduli seberapa seringnya aku berkata sebaliknya..."

Pintu ruang introgasi terbuka lagi. "Kapten ingin bertemu denganmu, Park," seorang petugas perempuan berkata saat dia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Dia menginginkanmu sekarang."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tangannya yang menahan Kyungsoo. "Maukah kau memastikan dia sampai rumah dengan aman, Minseok?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol berjalan mundur dari Kyungsoo. "Ingat apa yang aku katakan, Kyungsoo. Berpikirlah tentang dia."

Lalu Chanyeol pergi.

Petugas perempuan berdiri dengan ragu di pintu masuk. "Um, nona, apa kau siap untuk pulang?"

Kukunya menekan ke dalam tangannya. "Di mana Kim Jongin?"

"Ditahan."

Benar. Hal yang sama dengan dikatakan Chanyeol. Tatapan Kyungsoo meluncur ke meja. Ke foto tabrakannya. Jongin ada di sana. "Uh, ya, aku siap untuk pergi."

-o-

Mine to Take

-o-

Apartemen kecil itu tampak menekan dirinya. Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang, tidak bisa tidur. Jam 2 pagi, dan dia masih terjaga. Detak jam terasa terlalu keras. Tiap detik berlalu dengan perlahan. Setiap. Detik.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. Dia tidak bisa bernafas disini. Kyungsoo membuka jendela. Alarm berbunyi. Sebuah alarm yang dipasang Jongin untuknya.

Gigi belakang Kyungsoo terkatup. Dia mencari ke tombol alarm, menghentikan bunyi itu.

Lalu, lewat jendela terbuka, ia mendengar suara musik. Tempo yang cepat. Terdengar dari klub di sudut jalan.

Suara musik mengusir suara jam yang terus berdetak.

Sebelum dia memberi waktu dirinya untuk berpikir, Kyungsoo meraih sepatu dan tasnya. Dia hampir berlari dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. Betis kirinya berdenyut.

Dalam beberapa menit Kyungsoo sudah berada di luar. Sederet orang merayap di sekitar sisi klub itu, menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia ingin mendekati musik itu. Dia membutuhkannya.

Bukan, bukan musiknya.

Dia menyelinap dalam barisan.

Dia butuh menari. Menari selalu membantunya melupakan kejadian menyakitkan di hidupnya. Menari membantunya mengatasi masalahnya. Untuk bertahan.

Dia masuk ke dalam klub. Dia berdansa. Dia seperti yang lainnya untuk sesaat.

 _Aku akan melupakan ini._

Karena jika dia tidak melupakan ini, paling tidak untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo pikir ia akan menjadi gila.

-o-

"Nampaknya Nona Do akan pergi _clubbing_ ," kata Minseok saat ia duduk kembali ke mobilnya. Sebuah mobil yang tidak dikenali, kendaraan itu bercampur cukup baik di jalan yang cukup ramai.

Jumat malam di Busan. Tentu saja, ini sudah lebih dari jam 2 pagi, tapi kota justru baru hidup saat seperti ini.

Dia mengencangkan pegangannya ke telepon. "Dia pergi ke dalam klub sendirian." Apa nama tempat itu? Huruf neon berkedip.

 _Exodus_. "Nama tempatnya Exodus."

Minseok berharap dia tidak diperintahkan masuk ke dalam klub itu.

Sungguh bukan tempatnya.

Dentuman musiknya sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia lebih memilih tugas lalu lintas dari pada hal seperti ini lain hari. Tapi jika dia harus mengikuti perintah…

Minseok mendesah. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya.

-o-

Mine to Take

-o-

"Detektifmu membuat kesalahan serius, kapten!" sentak pengacara Jongin saat ia meraih tasnya. "Dia sengaja memprovokasi klien saya dan-"

"Tuduhan telah ditarik, Ravi, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" ujar sang kapten, yang lebih tua, dengan tunas rambut abu-abu di kepala, mendesah. "Tuan Kim bebas untuk pergi."

Park Chanyeol berdiri di samping kapten. Jongin tidak ragu Chanyeol sudah mendapat kemarahan atau kritik tajam dari kaptennya sendiri. _Kau tidak seharusnya menyelidikiku, Park._

Tuduhan mungkin telah ditarik, tapi keadaan antara Chanyeol dan Jongin jauh dari berakhir.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin dengan tenang.

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. "Dia pulang ke rumah."

"Sendirian?" dia menyumpah. "Sialan, aku bukan ancaman baginya. Tapi orang lain di luar sana, dan kau hanya membiarkan dia pergi-"

"Petugas Minseok tetap mengawasinya." kapten yang berbicara.

"Minseok membawanya pulang, dan kita memerintahkan Minseok untuk tinggal dan berjaga-jaga di tempat nona Do."

Debar jantungnya sedikit tenang. Polisi tidak benar-benar mengacaukan seluruhnya.

Belum mengacaukan seluruhnya.

"Itu berita bagus." Dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke Ravi.

"Mari kita pergi. Aku sudah cukup melihat markas ini untuk terakhir kalinya."

Ravi mengangguk. Jongin punya pengacara -yang dibayar berkala. 5 menit setelah Jongin menelponnya, Ravi bergegas ke markas.

Pengacara itu sudah mengancam gugatan hukum bahkan waktu pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Tapi, saat itu, tuduhan sudah ditarik.

 _Chanyeol membuang waktuku._

Detektif itu tahu lebih baik daripada dia mencoba sesuatu dengan tidak ada kesempatan untuk berhasil. Tangan Jongin membanting pintu utama dan membuatnya terbuka saat ia bergegas ke luar. Dia harus menemui ke Kyungsoo dan-

"Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis ini," kata Ravi saat ia mencengkram tangan Jongin. "Tapi dengan polisi masuk ke dalamnya, mungkin bijaksana untuk sedikit mundur."

Jongin terhenti. Dia melirik sekilas melalui bahunya, melihat kembali pintu masuk markas. Chanyeol mengikutinya keluar.

Tidak mengejutkan.

"Mundur bukanlah pilihan," katanya dan ia menepis pegangan Ravi. Tatapannya bertemu tatapan Chanyeol. Mereka mengeluarkan api tak kasat mata dari tatapan itu.

"Tidak akan pernah."

-o-

Mine to Take

-o-

Klub itu penuh sesak.

Lampu melambung di atas kerumunan ketika musik dikeluarkan dari panggung. Pada awalnya, Kyungsoo tidak bergerak. Tatapannya menyapu klub.

Beberapa wanita mengenakan gaun pendek dan berpotongan rendah. Mereka menggeliat di lantai dansa. Yang lainnya berpakaian seperti Kyungsoo-jeans nyaman, atasan longgar.

Musik terus menggelegar. Dentumannya keras, mengendalikan.

Pria berambut pirang mendekati Kyungsoo. "Mau berdansa?" dia perlu berteriak agar terdengar diantara ketukan musik.

Dansa. Itu yang dia perlukan. Hanya itu yang dia perlukan.

 _Jongin berbohong. Dia berbohong._

Kyungsoo menerima tangan si pirang. Lalu mereka pergi menuju lantai dansa. Dia berhenti berpikir. Mulai merasakan irama musiknya.

Dan akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , sakitnya terhenti.

-o-

Bajingan sialan itu meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdiri beberapa kaki dari lantai dansa. Matanya menemukan Kyungsoo segera setelah dia melangkah ke dalam klub.

Dia selalu bisa menemukannya.

Seorang bajingan pirang menempatkan tangannya di pinggul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meliukkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mengalir sesuai irama musik.

Mengoda secara sensual.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan pria itu. Gadis itu berdansa ke tengah lantai dansa.

Berputar. Meliukkan tubuhnya.

Pasangan dansa yang lain menangkapnya.

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan gerakan pria itu. Berdansa. Dan berdansa.

Bergerak meninggalkannya.

Pergi ke pasangan sialan lainnya.

Tempo musik meningkat. Kyungsoo dengan mudah menyesuaikan iramanya. Tidak ada tersandung. Tidak ada cela.

Hanya keanggunan.

Hasrat.

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa berdansa seperti Kyungsoo.

Tubuhnya melengkung dan berputar. Naik turun.

Berpindah pada pasangan lain lagi.

Pasangan. Sialan. Lainnya.

Cukup. Jongin mengintai ke depan. Mendorong jalannya, melewati kerumunan. Saat Kyungsoo berputar lagi, Jongin menangkapnya dan menariknya mendekat. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak melihat siapa dia.

Tubuhnya bergoyang sesuai irama. Bergerak, dan bergerak..

"Apa kau mabuk?" Jongin mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Kepala Kyungsoo tersentak pada Jongin. Dia berhenti berdansa dan melihat, akhirnya melihat Jongin.

Ketakutan tiba-tiba muncul di matanya.

Mereka mengeraskan lagunya bahkan lebih lantang.

Kyungsoo menjauh darinya. Menemukan pasangan yang lain.

Jongin mengikutinya. "Minggir," lelaki itu berkata pada si pirang.

Dengan bijaksana si pirang melangkah mundur.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo melepas Jongin, lagi. "Aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan aku sendirian, Jongin. Keluar dari sini."

Dia tidak terdengar mabuk. Dia terdengar marah dan takut, tapi kata-katanya tidak bergumam. Jongin memberengut pada Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Berdansa. Itu yang aku lakukan, kan? Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri lagi.

"Seseorang mengincarmu!" Jongin menariknya mendekat. Kyungsoo tetap berdansa. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak. "Kau seharusnya berada di rumah!"

Bulu mata gadis itu turun, matanya terpejam. "Kau."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Apa kau, orang yang mengincarku? Kau satu-satunya yang aku percaya. Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Jongin." Bulu matanya terangkat. Ada air mata sialan di sana.

"Jangan menjadi orang yang menyakitiku. Kumohon."

Di sana, di lantai dansa itu, dengan musik yang terlalu keras dan hawa panas yang menekan tubuh, Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sesak, sedih, merasa bersalah.

Tangan Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Dia menyentuh belakang kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Tidak akan."

Jongin menciumnya. Lembut pada awalnya. Namun ketika gadisnya membalas, itu berubah menjadi keras, mendalam, dan putus asa. Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menjadi waras selama bertahun-tahun, dan bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu. Kyungsoo telah membuat hidup Jongin layak untuk dijalani.

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan menyakitinya? Menerornya?

Tidak. Sial, tidak akan.

"Percaya padaku," Jongin menghembuskan kata-kata pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin harus mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari sini. Pergi ke tempat yang tenang sehingga mereka bisa bicara dengan nyaman. Lalu kemudian dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Dengan mata berair, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu seperti menusuk tepat di dada Jongin.

"Dan tidak pernah berhenti," kata Kyungsoo, bibirnya bergetar. "Tidak bisa."

Bagi Kyungsoo cinta juga berarti kepercayaan. Jongin tahu itu. Karena Jongin mengertinya.

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menarik gadisnya mendekat dan mengangkatnya, menaruh kedua lengannya di bawah lutut dan punggung Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Jongin merasakan basah pada kemeja bagian depan ketika mereka keluar dari klub itu.

-o-

Mine to Take

-o-

"Dia pergi, Park," kata Minseok di telepon saat dia melihat seorang pria menggendong seorang wanita yang ia yakini adalah Kyungsoo, baru saja keluar dari klub. "Dan dia tidak sendiri." Minseok berdiri di kursinya.

"Wow, tunggu– bukankah seharusnya dia di penjara?" karena pria itu terlihat seperti Kim Jongin baginya.

Laki-laki itu, tidak salah lagi, Kim Jongin.

Minseok kira pasangan itu akan kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka tidak ke sana. Kim membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam jaguar hitam dan menjalankannya sesaat kemudian.

Pria itu tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran Minseok. Dia hanya fokus pada Kyungsoo.

Minseok mendengarkan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya saat dia menggenggam erat teleponnya. Dia melemparkan telponnya ke samping dan memutar kendaraannya.

Dia harus menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Banyak yg nanyain ff New Moon, belum bisa update dalam waktu dekat, maaf yaa:( Dan terima kasiih untuk review nyaa:3

 _-chi_


	17. Chapter 15

**Mine to Take**

 _[Chapter Fifteen]_

* * *

 _WARNING! Baca perlahan. Nikmati. Pahami._

-o-

Pintu lift meluncur tertutup dibelakang Jongin, dan akhirnya dia mampu untuk menarik nafas panjang saat mereka mendapat tanda naik ke penthousenya.

Vanilla. Aroma Kyungsoo membungkus di sekitarnya.

Jongin melihat sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mundur ke pojok belakang lift.

Dinding lift memantulkan bayangannya, dan bayangan Jongin yang menatapnya kembali dari mata elangnya.

Tatapannya terlihat sangat berbahaya. Sangat liar.

Sebagian kisah dari hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau ada Seoul waktu itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

Lift dengan tenang mulai bergerak naik.

Jongin mendekat, tidak membuat jarak di antara mereka. Namun tidak menyentuhnya. Malah meletakkan tangannya pada dinding, di samping bahu Kyungsoo. "Karena aku harus melihatmu."

"Ka-kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Menemuiku–"

"Pernahkah kau menginginkan sesuatu sampai sebegitu buruknya?"

Jongin berbisik saat dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Sampai kau tidak bisa memikirkan lainnya? Semua yang kau rasakan adalah kebutuhan. Hasrat yang tak pernah berakhir yang terus membuatmu bergolak."

Kyungsoo memberikan anggukan kecil. "Itu yang aku rasakan.. untukmu."

Dia menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jongin. Jongin tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi padanya. Dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat Jongin menyapukan ujung hidungnya pada rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"Dan itu juga perasaanku untukmu," Jongin memberitahunya. "Tidak ada hal yang lainnya. Hanya dirimu."

Lift tetap bergerak ke atas.

"Saat kau berumur 18, kau memiliki mimpi. Menari." Kyungsoo ingin tampil di pertunjukkannya sendiri, sangat, teramat sangat. "Hanya sekali, satu kali, aku melakukan hal yang benar." Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo dapat meraih mimpinya.

Aroma Kyungsoo membuat kepala Jongin terasa berputar.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi," suaranya parau. "Hal itu merobek hatiku, tapi aku membiarkanmu pergi karena aku ingin kau bahagia."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin–"

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa aku tawarkan untukmu. Aku miskin. Dan kau mengagumkan. Sangat mengagumkan. Aku melihatmu berdansa, sangat sering. Aku tahu kau bersinar di panggung itu." Jongin ingin bibir Kyungsoo ada dibawahnya. "Tapi aku juga tahu.. kau akan meninggalkan semua itu, untukku, dalam sekejap."

Karena, saat umurnya 18, Kyungsoo _mencintainya_.

Cintanya sangat nyata dan indah dan murni. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa batas.

Cintanya adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah menjadi hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan karena Jongin juga mencintainya, lelaki itu mencoba, untuk sekali– tidak menjadi bajingan yang egois.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan semuanya untukku. Jadi aku mengatakan padamu hubungan kita sudah selesai. Bahwa aku ingin pergi." Ketika nyatanya dia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo. "Aku menyakitimu."

Sial, pemahaman itu tetap menghancurkan Jongin. "Dan bahkan saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

Lift berhenti.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki mimpimu. Aku melangkah mundur. Dan mendorongmu menjauh, menjauh untuk naik ke atas." Lalu Jongin pergi dan naik ke tingkat paling atas dengan perjuangan keras. Menyelesaikan semua hal penting untuk membuat hidupnya sukses.

 _Untuk Kyungsoo_.

 _Jika_ suatu saat Kyungsoo kembali padanya. _Jika_ suatu saat Kyungsoo memberinya kesempatan kedua.

"Aku tetap berpikir kau telah menemukan orang lain. Seorang pria yang baik, yang mencintaimu. Mempunyai keluarga." Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya.

"Tahun berlalu, dan aku.. aku harus melihatmu. Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Hanya untuk.. mengisi lubang sialan di dadaku, dimana hatiku seharusnya berada."

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Aku melihatmu berdansa," Jongin berkata, menatap ke dalam matanya, "Dan saat itu juga aku ingat seperti apa dicintai olehmu. Seperti apa menjadi bahagia."

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka. "Malam itu.."

"Aku tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Aku sedang– aku menunggumu di apartemenmu. Aku memutuskan berbicara padamu malam itu. Untuk melihat apa kau masih merasakan sesuatu padaku." Tapi jam berlalu, dan Kyungsoo tidak muncul. Lalu Jongin pergi mencarinya.

Dan mendapati kecelakaan itu.

"Kau terbangun saat aku menemukanmu," kata Jongin.

 _Kau sadar namun.._

 _Takut. Padaku._

Tidak perduli apa yang dia katakan, Kyungsoo berteriak dan bergerak menjauh. Jongin pikir..

 _Dia tidak menginginkanku lagi._

 _Dia tidak bisa mengatasi kegelapan dalam diriku lebih lama lagi._

Jongin memastikan Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak melihatnya, lagi, dan lagi.

Lalu dia mencoba untuk memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo, untuk pulih.

"Saat kau berjalan ke dalam kantorku beberapa hari yang lalu.."

Jongin melangkah mundur dan meletakkan tangannya agar pintu lift tidak tertutup. "Aku sangat, sangat terkejut. Membutuhkan semua kemampuanku agar tidak berlari dan menangkapmu, untuk tidak memelukmu erat." _Dan tidak pernah membiarkanmu pergi, lagi._

Kyungsoo tetap berada di pojok lift.

"Aku tidak membakar studiomu, Kyungsoo. Aku selalu menginginkan kau mendapatkan impianmu. Aku tidak akan menghancurkannya."

Pandangan Kyungsoo menahannya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo."Jika kau mencintaiku, percayalah padaku."

Karena itu adalah Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, melihat dengan cepat tangan Jongin.

Jongin tidak bergerak. Sekarang adalah saat _keputusan_ Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin ada rahasia di antara kita," Kyungsoo berkata padanya, suaranya lembut. "Jangan pernah ada lagi."

Jongin berusaha tidak mengubah ekspresinya. "Sayang, kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang sudah aku alami selama kita berpisah." Kadang, dia ingin melupakannya, tapi mimpi buruk tetap menghantuinya.

Kyungsoo melangkah dari pojok. Bergerak ke arahnya. "Kau salah. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu." Dia menegakkan bahunya, mata bulatnya menatap lurus mata Jongin. "Dan aku ingin kau tahu semua tentangku." Dia mengambil tangan Jongin. Itu berarti Kyungsoo percaya pada Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin lega.

 _Hell, yes._

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumnya. Dia mengangkat Kyungsoo, menahannya dengan mudah. Dia hampir merusak pintu ke penthouse sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya, melewati lorong.

Terlalu gila, terlalu gelisah. Terlalu putus asa.

Dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

Tergesa seperti malaikat kematian, mengambang terlalu dekat.

Dia menelanjangi Kyungsoo di luar sini. Melepaskan bajunya sendiri dalam sekejap. Sangat menyenangkan ketika mereka sadar seberapa basah Kyungsoo dan seberapa keras Jongin. Lelaki itu menempatkan Kyungsoo melawan dinding. Bercinta dengan dalam dan keras dan tenggelam ke dalam surga yang hanya dia dan Kyungsoo tahu.

Ke dalam surga dengan cintanya, dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak pernah cukup menempatkan diri ke _dalamnya_. Tidak pernah cukup _menyentuhnya_. Tidak pernah cukup menciumnya. Dengannya, Jongin tahu dia tidak pernah puas dengannya. Selalu ingin lebih. Dia menginginkan _semuanya_.

"Jongin."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jonginh!"

Kyungsoo mencapai kepuasannya, dengan kuat otot kewanitaannya meremas Jongin. Pelepasan Kyungsoo membawa Jongin pada kepuasannya sendiri, dan tubuhnya menggigil saat kenikmatan menyerbu ke intinya.

Jongin melihat gadisnya merengek dengan mata sayu menatapnya dan bibir terbuka meneriakkan namanya, berulang seperti mantra. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat rambut belakang Jongin ketika pria itu mencumbu puncak dadanya. Dia ingin lebih. Dia tidak ingin ini berakhir.

Dan Jongin juga tidak akan membiarkan kenikmatan ini pergi.

Tidak berhenti mendorong.

Dia tidak bisa. Dia kelaparan, gila dengan kebutuhan– akan Kyungsoo.

Dia menginginkan Kyungsoo, dalam 10 tahun yang lama. Kyungsoo kembali.

Tidak ada seorang pun dan apapun untuk membuatnya menjauh darinya lagi.

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

Telepon berdering sesaat sebelum fajar. Jongin mengulurkan tangan, mengambil teleponnya.

Pikiran pertamanya.. Jimin. Dia telah diberi kabar bahwa temannya sudah stabil. Sudah baik-baik saja, sudah–

"Ada seorang laki-laki di lobi, Sir," dia mengenali ini suara Namjoon, manajer gedungnya. "Dia memaksa untuk bertemu anda."

"Aku tidak menerima pengunjung," katanya, berputar dari tempat tidur. "Terutama tidak sepagi ini." Namjoon seharusnya tahu ini lebih baik. Kyungsoo masih tidur, tak terganggu. "Katakan padanya untuk pergi–"

"Tapi dia sangat keras kepala," suara Namjoon tenang. "Dia bilang untuk memberitahumu.. namanya Oh Sehun, dan dia punya berita yang mendesak."

Sehun?

"Minta dia untuk menunggu di sana," perintah Jongin saat pandangannya mengarah pada Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Orang sialan itu ada di sini? Tepat setelah kebakaran? "Aku sedang perjalanan turun."

Jongin menaikkan selimut di pundak polos Kyungsoo. Gadisnya terlihat tenang, damai.

Seharusnya dari dulu dia tetap seperti itu.

Jongin segera mengambil bajunya. Tiga menit kemudian, dia sudah berpakaian dan ada di lobi.

Namjoon berbalik ke arahnya. Oh Sehun ada di samping Namjoon. Sehun terlihat pucat, dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Terima kasih, mau menemuiku," Sehun mulai berbicara saat dia melarikan tanganya kesekitar wajahnya. "Aku tidak jujur padamu di Seoul. Ada.. ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu."

-o-

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mencarinya saat dia bangun.

Tapi tempat tidur kosong. Selimut di sampingnya terasa dingin.

Dia mencari ke penjuru penthouse.

Jongin tidak ada di sini.

Kegelisahan masuk di dalam dirinya saat dia berpakaian. Lalu dia meluncur dari penthouse dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

-o-

Pandangan Jongin terpotong pada Namjoon. "Kami membutuhkan kantormu." Karena dia tidak ingin laki-laki ini berada dimanapun di dekat Kyungsoo.

Serta merta Namjoon mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Sebelah sini."

Jongin tidak berkata lagi, tidak sampai dia dan Sehun berada dalam kantor Namjoon. Manajer gedung itu dengan cepat keluar ruangan, lalu menutup pintu, memastikan memberi mereka privasi.

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan membelalak pada sang dokter. "Waktumu tidak tepat, dok." Terutama tepat setelah kebakaran. Untuk berada dalam kota yang sama..

"Aku harus datang." Sehun mondar-mandir di sekitar pembatas kecil di ruangan. "Aku butuh memberitahumu– ah, sial, kau harus tahu kebenaran tentang Kyungsoo, Kim."

"Aku cukup tahu tentang Kyungsoo." Dia tidak butuh laki-laki ini memberi pentunjuk padanya dalam hal apapun.

"Sungguh?" Sehun memutar punggungnya untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Lalu aku kira kau mengetahui semua hal tentang ibunya? Kau tahu bahwa ibu Kyungsoo gila? Mengidap delusi? Tabrakan mobil yang membunuh orang tuanya.. ibunya yang menyebabkan tabrakan itu. Dia sengaja membunuh dirinya dan suaminya."

Jongin tidak membiarkan ekspresinya berubah. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Jongin sudah tahu, tentu saja sudah lama dia mengetahui kebenaran itu, tapi kenapa laki-laki ini menggali masa lalu Kyungsoo?

"Aku tahu karena aku mengkhawatirkannya." Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kyungsoo.. dia terlalu lemah. Terlalu rapuh, sangat terlalu rapuh."

"Karena itu kau menidurinya?" tuntut Jongin, meningkat tajam.

"Karena dia rapuh?"

Wajah Sehun memerah. "Aku kira dia membutuhkanku. Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu pada laki-laki. Dia membuatmu berpikir– dia membuatku ingin melindunginya."

Sialan, alasan konyol. Jongin menahan dirinya.

"Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya."

Jongin membutuhkan semua kekuatannya agar tidak menyerang dokter itu.

"Aku mulai menduga kebenarannya, setelah beberapa minggu. Hal-hal yang dia katakan, yang dia lakukan.." Tangan Sehun bergerak dalam saku di jasnya. "Aku berbicara pada detektif Seoul. Detektif Lee. Tidak seorang pun yang menabrak mobil Kyungsoo di jalanan. Aku pikir dia menabrakannya sendiri."

Omong kosong.

"Kyungsoo mengatakan padaku tentang seseorang yang membobol ke dalam apartemennya sekembalinya di Seoul, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Dia mengatakan semua hal–" kata-kata Sehun terputus.

"Tapi kau tidak mempercayainya," Jongin menyelesaikan, merasa muak.

"Karena itu tidak terjadi. Kim, aku ada di jalan dengannya, aku ada di sana saat dia sangat yakin ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tidak ada yang terjadi." Otot Jongin menegang sepanjang rahangnya. "Ibunya berusia awal 20-an tahun saat _schizophrenia_ pertamanya menampakkan diri."

Sial. "Kau melihat catatan medis ibunya."

"Delusi," gumam Sehun. "Paranoid. Itulah bagaimana penyakit ibunya bermula– dan bagaimana itu mengawali lusinan kegilaan yang lainnya. Dan itu juga bagaimana penyakit Kyungsoo bermula."

Tidak, itu bukan penyakit. "Kau keliru. Seseorang mengintai Kyungsoo. Dia diserang di studio. Dia mendapat luka di kepalanya–"

"Apa ada yang melihat serangannya?"

Tidak, agennya tidak menemukan seseorang di tempat kejadian.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak melakukan sendiri hal itu?"

 _Karena aku tahu Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia._ "Kebakaran hampir membunuhnya semalam. Apa kau serius berdiri di sini, mencoba memberitahuku bahwa dia mungkin melakukan hal itu juga? Bahwa dia menyulut api di tempatnya sendiri?"

"Apa seseorang melihat penyerangnya disana?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Aku kira begitu." Nafas Sehun berhembus keluar. "Kau pikir aku ingin ini terjadi? Padanya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku perduli pada Kyungsoo. Tapi perilakunya meningkat menjadi tak menentu sekembalinya di Seoul. Ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuan.. saat itu dia menghilang."

Jongin mempelajari pria itu untuk sesaat dalam kesunyian, lalu menuntut. "Kenapa tidak kau mengatakan sesuatu saat aku bertanya padamu di rumah sakit?"

"Karena aku ingin penilaianku salah! Aku ingin, tapi naluriku memberitahuku, aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku datang ke sini, mendengar tentang kebakaran sesaat lalu dari berita– dan tahu bahwa aku harus bertemu denganmu. Aku harus memperingatkanmu." Dia berputar menjauh dan menuju tepat ke arah jendela.

"Mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi kau harus diperingatkan. Aku kira.. Kyungsoo bisa jadi berbahaya. Seberbahaya ibunya.."

Jongin tetap menjaga matanya pada punggung Sehun. "Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi begitu saja hanya karena kau mencoba memberinya 'bantuan'." Jongin tidak menerima penjalasannya begitu saja. "Saat kami ada di Seoul.." dan ini telah mengganggunya. "Kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'malam itu' –bagaimana itu semua berubah setelahnya."

Dia menunggu sesaat dan berkata, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir Kyungsoo tidak membertahuku tentang apa yang telah terjadi?" Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu, tapi berbohong mudah bagi Jongin. Terutama saat dia berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti Oh Sehun.

Bahu dokter itu mengeras. "Ya." Dia mendesahkan kata-kata. "Aku kira Kyungsoo punya hal yang tidak diberitahukan padamu." Dia kembali menghadap wajah Jongin sekali lagi. "Tapi tidakkah itu hanya membuktikan kebenaran pendapatku? Kyungsoo binggung diantara kita berdua. Dia memanggilku dengan namamu. Dia pikir aku adalah dirimu. Dalam sekejap, Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa aku– atau bahkan dimana dia."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang menguntit Kyungsoo," Sehun melanjutkan, suaranya menguat. "Dia jelas wanita yang bermasalah. Seperti ibunya. Dia butuh evaluasi, pengobatan medis–"

"Aku tidak gila."

Namjoon tidak mengunci pintunya. Sial.

Kyungsoo pasti sudah diam-diam mendengar dari luar. Dia hanya mendorong untuk membuka pintu. Dia berdiri pada pintu masuk sekarang, dadanya naik turun, pipinya merah. "Aku tidak membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Seluruh tubuh Sehun tersentak, seperti seekor peliharaan yang di ikat kuat. "A-aku tidak bermaksud kau mendengar ini–"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku telah mendengarnya." Dia menjilat bibirnya dan dagunya terangkat di udara. "Seseorang menguntitku, dan itu bukan gambaran imajinasiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku itu nyata."

Sehun bergerak perlahan ke arahnya. Suaranya rendah dan menenangkan saat dia berkata, "Aku tahu kau pikir ini.."

"Ya, aku pikir ini nyata! Karena ini memang terjadi!" Kyungsoo mendorong rambutnya ke belakang. Menatap tajam Sehun. "Kau ingin bicara tentang 'malam itu'? Baiklah. Mari bicara. Aku memanggilmu dengan nama Jongin karena aku memikirkannya. Aku menginginkan Jongin, oke? Aku _selalu_ memikirkannya. Tidak hanya denganmu. _Setiap_ kekasihku– itu salah dan membinggungkan, dan, mungkin bahkan sedikit gila, tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menginginkan dia malam itu, dan aku memanggilnya." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku gila! Aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkan _nya_."

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi keras. "Tidak seorangpun yang bisa menemukan bukti apapun dari penguntitmu. Polisi di Seoul tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa ada yang bisa menemukan bukti di sini? Aku bertaruh mereka tidak bisa menemukannya juga. Meskipun _Kim Securities_ memeriksa, mereka tidak menemukan apapun karena dia tidak nyata. Hanya seperti ibumu, kau –"

"Jangan bicara tentang ibuku.." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar dalam kesakitan.

Sudah habis kesabaran Jongin. Dia melompat ke depan. Menangkap tangan Sehun dan menyentakkan pria itu ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" Sehun memekik. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti-"

"Taruh pantat sialmu di atas pesawat, dan keluar dari sini. Jika kau tidak pergi sore ini, aku akan tahu. Lalu aku akan mendatangimu." Jongin menatap ke dalam mata dokter itu. "Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi kan, mengerti?"

Sehun menelan ludah. "Aku– aku hanya ingin dia mendapat pengobatan." Dia melemparkan pandangan cemas ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mundur dari pintu. "Aku peduli padamu. Aku ingin membantumu, Kyungsoo."

"Bagaimana? Dengan merawatku di rumah sakit?" pipinya masih merah dan matanya berkilat dalam kemarahan. "Penguntit itu ada. Dia itu nyata."

"Tidak." Sehun terdengar sedih dan yakin. "Dia tidak nyata."

Dengan segera Jongin mengusir dokter itu keluar dari gedung.

"Uh, Sir.." Namjoon mulai saat dia melihat Sehun dengan marah meninggalkan gedung turun ke jalan.

"Jangan biarkan dia melewati pintu untuk masuk," perintah Jongin. "Jangan pernah lagi, mengerti?"

Dengan cepat Namjoon mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku.. mengerti."

"Bagus." Dia melangkah kembali ke kantor– dan menemukan Kyungsoo belum bergerak. Tatapannya ke arah jendela. "Kyungsoo.."

Pandangan Kyungsoo kembali padanya. "Pergi bicaralah pada Jimin. Dia bisa mengatakan padamu ada orang lain di dalam studio. Aku tidak gila, Jongin."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

Senyumnya tertahan di ambang kesedihan. "Tapi kau berpikir seperti itu.."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam tangannya. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menyentak. "Aku kira kau lebih baik dalam berbohong." Lalu Kyungsoo mundur darinya. "Aku kira kau jauh lebih baik.."

-o-

 _Mine to Take_

-o-

"Aku hanya melihat Kyungsoo.." Jimin bergeser gelisah di kasur rumah sakit, sebuah ikatan terbalut di sekitar sisi kiri kepalanya. "Aku merasa seperti seseorang memukulku keras dengan tongkat bisbol, tapi aku tidak melihat orang lain kecuali dia."

Sial. Jongin sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. "Kau tidak mendengar siapapun?"

"Jika aku mendengarnya, si brengsek itu tidak akan menjatuhkanku." Jimin menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Kyungsoo pergi ke studio awalnya. Aku pikir dia melupakan tasnya. Aku bisa ingat dia masuk ke dalam.." jarinya tergenggam di sekitar selimut putih. "Lalu tidak ada apapun sampai aku bangun di tempat ini."

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jimin. "Tak apa. Kau istirahat saja."

"Kau mengeluarkan aku, bukankah begitu? Aku mendengar para dokter berbicara.."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di kebakaran itu."

Jimin memberinya senyum lelah. "Bukahkah itu ketiga kalinya.. atau mungkin keempat.. kau menyelamatkan hidupku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah lama berhenti menghitungnya." Dia meremas bahu Jimin dan menjauhi kasur. "Beristirahatlah."

"Tunggu.."

Jongin menatap kembali padanya.

"Aku berpikir.. aku mengingat satu hal lagi." Matanya menyipit saat dia tampaknya berjuang mengingatnya. "Gadismu, mengatakan, dia meminta maaf.. lagi dan lagi. Aku bersumpah. Aku bisa mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu." Dia menekan matanya tertutup.

"Tapi itu tidak berguna untuk apapun. Mungkin cuma pengaruh obat yang mereka berikan padaku."

"Mungkin," Jongin bergumam. "Aku akan kembali mengunjungimu segera."

Jongin menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menangkap pandangan Jongin, dan dia bergegas ke arahnya.

"Apa Jimin sudah siuman? Apa kau sudah bicara padanya?"

Jongin pergi masuk sendiri karena ingin menduga reaksi Jimin untuk dirinya. Dia menduga Jimin mungkin bisa bicara sedikit lebih bebas jika hanya ada mereka.

 _Aku ingat satu hal lagi. Gadismu, mengatakan dia meminta maaf.. lagi dan lagi.._

"Apa dia mengingat ada orang lain di sana?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wajah Kyungsoo menunduk.

Jongin harus menanyakan padanya. "Sayang, saat kebakaran, apa kau mengatakan permintaan maaf pada Jimin?"

Jari Kyungsoo berputar pada tali tasnya. "Ya."

Sial. "Kenapa?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo sekilas melihat ke atas, bertemu pandangan Jongin.

Kemarahan terpancar di mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengeluarkan dia dari kebakaran! Karena aku- meskipun sudah menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku dan aku tetap tidak bisa menggeluarkan dia dari sana!" suaranya meningkat, menangkap perhatian dua perawat terdekat.

"Karena tidak perduli apapun yang aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari pintu, dan aku sudah yakin kami berdua akan mati di kebakaran itu."

Jongin melangkah mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo menyentak kembali. "Tapi bukan itu yang kau duga, kan?" semua kemarahan menghilangkan suaranya. "Aku tidak gila dan kau–" kesedihan melekat wajahnya. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Tidak, aku sungguh percaya padamu."

Tapi Kyungsoo bergegas ke arah lift. Jongin menyumpah, berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo. Jongin menjulurkan tangannya, menahan pintu sebelum menutup. "Aku mempercayaimu sayang," dia mengatakannya lagi.

"Kali ini, aku yang tidak mempercayaimu." Pandangan Kyungsoo menahannya. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak dipercaya?"

Seperti sampah.

"Aku akan pergi ke studio. Aku harus— aku harus berbicara dengan penyidik kebakaran."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Jongin mulai melangkah ke lift.

"Tidak." Potong Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Seseorang menyenggolnya. Mendesak ke dalam lift.

"Aku butuh ruang," kata Kyungsoo, suaranya serak, seperti jika dia mencoba melawan tangis. "Tolong mengertiku, aku butuh ruang."

 _Darimu._

Jongin menghela napas berat. "Aku akan menyiapkan seorang agen untuk menemanimu." Pria itu memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah mundur.

Dia memandang Kyungsoo sampai lift tertutup.

Lalu Jongin menarik keluar telponnya. Dalam kurang dari 5 detik, dia punya seorang agen siap untuk pergi. "Jadi bayangannya," perintahnya. "Jangan biarkan ia pergi tanpa pengawasanmu."

Kyungsoo mungkin ingin ruang darinya, tapi Jongin tidak ingin membahayakan hidup Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangkat tangannya menyapu rambutnya ke belakang, ia membuang napas kasar sambil berlalu.

-o-

 _to be continued_

-o-

* * *

Hmm bentar lagi bakal terungkap nih:))

Ada yang sempat menebak kalau itu hanya ulah Kyungsoo sendiri?

Kalian percaya sehun atau kyungsoo?

 _-chi_


End file.
